<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawn to Sin by OliversMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647746">Drawn to Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse'>OliversMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An original work, Attempted Murder, Danger, Kidnapping, Love, Mc Club, Motorcycles, Neighbors, Original Characters - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, haunting pasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different worlds.... </p><p>Alexis Taylor</p><p>I have always been the girl who followed the rules. I never stayed out late or went to parties. I studied and made good grades, and eventually I became a lawyer. I live in a quiet neighborhood in a 3 bedroom, 2.5 bath home. It's quiet and safe and the closest I get to darkness is the clients I represent, until he moved in next door.  He is the exact opposite of the men I date. He is 6 feet 3 inches of trouble I don't need, but lord help me he is a mistake I want to make. I keep my distance, until an unknown threat throws us together.  </p><p>Jake Hayes </p><p>I have never been one for relationships. I have a house, my bike, my business and I can get a willing woman in my bed with just a look.  I am happy with my life until Alexis Taylor turns my world upside down. She is my neighbor and a temptation I never saw coming. Someone is trying to hurt her and for some reason I find myself wanting to keep her safe. She will fight me every step of the way. But as soon as I looked into her blue eyes I knew I was going to have her and I would protect her no matter what the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Hayes/Alexis Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys,</p><p>I normally write Olicity fics but wanted to try an original work. This is NOT a fic. I hope you will give this a chance and you enjoy it. Please leave comments and kudos as they feed my Muse.</p><p>PS: This piece is a work in progress. I am working on editing the story so any errors are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>Coffee! To say I love coffee is a gross understatement. Coffee is my one vice. It helps me to start my day and I can't function until I have had at least two cups. I stand at the window in my kitchen in a soft yellow tank top with matching sleep shorts, looking out towards my back yard as I go over my day in my head. Today is going to be a long busy day. As a criminal attorney most of my days are long, but today I have to be in court. Luckily I am a very organized person and as I go over the morning step by step in my head I feel confident that I will bring my "A" game.   </p><p>Turning to head back towards my bedroom goose bumps cover my skin as I hear the rumbling of a motorcycle pull into the driveway next door. Before I can stop myself I find my feet carrying me to my dining room and straight to the window. The motorcycle is owned by my new neighbor. He moved in just a couple of weeks ago, and the first day I saw him, I became what could only be described as a peeping tom.</p><p>
  <em>Yep, that is me. A big ole peeper.</em>
</p><p>I pull the curtain back slightly so that I can watch as my neighbor pulls off his helmet and runs a hand through his hair. To say the man is sexy as sin is an understatement. He is at least 6 foot 3, with chocolate brown hair that is short on the sides and just long enough on top to grab onto. Long enough so that you can grip with your fingers while he presses you against a wall...<em>Jesus, I am losing it</em>.</p><p>My eyes devour him as he swings one long leg over his bike to stand, his helmet held between his chest and his bicep. A nicely muscled bicep. The muscles of his chest can be seen beneath a black t-shirt that covers what could only be described as a six pack. Intricate works of ink tease here and there behind the shirt making me curious. His slim hips are encased in a pair of lose fitting jeans that cover one of the tightest asses I have seen in my 27 years. I let my eyes trail on down to steel toed work boots and then back up to his face where my eyes linger way too long. I can just make out green eyes that stand out against the sharp angles of his tan face. He has a gorgeous jawline covered in just the right amount of scruff and lips that, even from this distance, make me clinch my thighs.</p><p><em>The man is gorgeous</em>.</p><p>I shift on my feet as tingles work their way through my chest and out my finger tips. Watching him has become my guilty pleasure. Maybe it is the bad boy vibe that hangs around him like an invisible cloak. Or maybe it is just a healthy female appreciation for a man who is literally sex on a two legs. Whatever the case, anytime I hear his bike rumble down the street I immediately make my way to the window. Pavlov would be proud. He starts to walk up the driveway to his front door when suddenly he stops, and those green eyes turn my way. <em>Shit!</em> He is looking right at me. A smirk curves those lips as if he knows I am there. I quickly move to the side of the window, my back to the wall and my chest heaving. <em>Did he actually see me? Crap!</em> </p><p>I make my way quickly down the hall to my bedroom and shut the door as if the devil himself is after me. <em>Ok, get a grip Alexis. Just because you were caught staring out your window at him like some sex starved soccer mom doesn't mean anything. He will be gone by the time you leave for work</em>. I slowly make my way to the bathroom, stripping my tank and shorts and placing them on the bed. Stepping into the shower I let the hot water slide over me as I get ready for my day. I have to put Mr. Sexy out of my mind and focus. Court room days are always hectic, and today is no exception. Washing my hair and body quickly I grab a fluffy yellow towel and step in front of the mirror that hangs over the sink. My hair flows in wet strands down past my shoulders as I look in the mirror with a critical eye. My auburn hair frames a heart shaped face with vivid blue eyes and pale skin. My nose is small, and the full lips below it seem almost too big to me. I have been called striking, even beautiful all of my life. The attention I get from men seems to confirm those words. However, I never see myself that way.</p><p>Grabbing my brush and blow dryer I quickly set to work drying my hair. It takes awhile and there are times I want to cut it short. But my hair is the one feature I love about myself. It falls in soft waves just past my shoulders and the auburn color is striking.  Once my hair is dry, I put on minimal make-up and then make my way to my closet. Today I need to be focused and ready and my clothing needs to project an air of confidence. I am defending a man who is accused of stealing from his employer. Mr. Espinoza is a young Hispanic male who has been supporting his family by working at a local auto shop. He has warm brown eyes and is soft spoken, and the moment approached me to take his case, I agreed. I have been a lawyer long enough to know when someone is guilty or innocent and this man screams innocent. He has six kids and a wife to support. After talking to him about his case I know his job was something he would not jeopardize.</p><p>I finally decide on a hunter green suit with a matching skirt and a soft ivory silk blouse. The suit fit my curves perfectly and the skirt is pencil straight and flatters my figure. It is a suit that not only looks good but makes me feel good. Clothes are an indulgence that I allow myself. The right clothing can make me feel strong and in control, and as a single, hard working 27 year old woman who has not dated in over six months, it is a luxury I indulge. Slipping into my black Jimmy Choo heels I place my watch on my wrist and a simple gold chain around my neck. Glancing at the time I hurry down the hall to kitchen to grab one last cup of coffee for the road. <em>Did I say I loved coffee?</em></p><p>Holding the delicious elixir tightly in my hand I grab my purse and leather computer bag and walk to the front door. I left my car parked in the driveway after getting home last night instead of pulling into the garage, where I normally park. Not giving my sexy neighbor another thought, I rush out the front door and lock it behind me. Hopefully traffic will cooperate this morning and I can reach my office with an hour to spare before court. Walking towards my car, I fumble with my key ring, my steps faltering. Finding my key, I look up and directly into the green eyes I had avoided just a short time before. My neighbor is crouched next to the front wheel of his motorcycle, his long fingers working a bolt, but his eyes are looking straight at me. He stands slowly wiping his hands on a towel as I approach my car. My driveway is right next to his, so I have no choice but to walk straight toward him.</p><p>He doesn't say hi to me. He doesn't say two words to me. He just watches me with a piercing stare that makes my stomach flip and my core heat up like a furnace. He is the type of man I always stay clear of. Dark, dangerous and sexy. I am play it safe and he is definitely not safe. I place my computer bag in the back seat and open the driver's side door. I know I shouldn't look his way again but something compels me to and I regret it instantly. His gorgeous eyes are still on me but now a smirk skirts around his lips. It is as if he knows what he is doing to me. I will admit, I stare for a moment too long, until a horn blows somewhere down the street pulling me quickly out of my trance.</p><p>I jump into my car and placing my key into the ignition. Putting my car into gear I quickly reverse out of the driveway. I glance in my rear view mirror one more time thinking he has gone back to working on his bike. But all I see is his sexy smirk as I pull away.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Jake</strong> </em>
</p><p>A smirk curves my lips as I watch my neighbor jump into her car and drive away. After working a late night, I pulled into my driveway to find her watching me from her window. She thought I couldn't see her, but the light from a room behind her silouetted her curves through the sheer curtains she hid behind. It isn't the first time I noticed her watching me. She stands in that same spot each time I come home on my bike. The times I drive my truck I do not see her. The rumble of the bike's motor must alert her that I am home. I have been living in the house for a little over two weeks and this morning was the first time I got to see her. Her auburn hair danced with red highlights in the morning sun, framing a heart shaped face with gorgeous blue eyes and lips that look like they are begging to be kissed. The suit she was wearing showed an hourglass figure with tits that could easily fill my hands and legs that could wrap around a man's waist. My cock twitched at the thought.</p><p>I could tell she was flustered by my staring. Her porcelain skin turned a nice shade of pink as I watched her and the flush, along with a parting of her lips, told me she liked me looking at her. Kneeling back down I continue working on my wheel, feeling the wrench in my hand and the grease on my fingers. After graduating from college I started my own development firm. Building things is something I enjoy and being my own boss has its perks too. I normally do not work overnight shifts. However, sleep does not come easy for me some nights, and those nights losing myself in blue prints and the smell of sawdust is how I relax. My Harley is however, is my baby. I have been riding since my Pop taught me at the age of 16. He passed away a month ago from cancer, hence my problems sleeping. My mother died when I was just 8 years old so it had been my Pop and me for as long as I could remember.</p><p>Making one last adjustment to my tire I stand and wipe my hands before heading inside to take a shower, eat some breakfast and then crash. As I walk in my eyes scan over the place with pride. Since buying the home I have been slowly making some improvements, but overall I love the house. I bought it with some of the money my father left for me when he died. He always told me that having a place of my own to lay my head is the best feeling in the world. My house is my domain. It is my escape from the world, my refuge. Because of that I never bring women to my home to have sex. I take them to a hotel or go back to their place. Hell, I even have had sex in a car, but never in my house in my bed. It is mine.</p><p>The living area opens to a nice fireplace on the left wall. A brown leather sectional sits with its back facing the kitchen and a matching recliner to the side facing the biggest flat screen I was been able to find. Windows frame the back wall leading to the back porch and the kitchen is open to the right. The kitchen was remodeled before I moved in so the grey granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances make it a cook's dream. Not that I cook too much myself. Moving down the hall to the left I pass two guest bedrooms and a guest bathroom. The guest rooms are sparse with just a queen size bed in each and a dresser. I am hoping to do some work on them in the next few months. Moving to the last door at the end of the hall I walk into my bedroom. A king size bed dominates the space with a dresser by the door, an en suite bathroom to the left. Floor to ceiling windows to the right that overlook the back yard are framed by blue black-out curtains. I glance at the bed as I pass noting the hastily pulled up dark blue comforter. For a brief moment I see auburn hair splashed across my pillow and creamy skin flushed a light pink.</p><p>Stripping my clothes I place them in the corner to take to the laundry room before entering the bathroom and turning on the shower. One of the improvements I made to the home was a larger hot water heater. Steam fills the room as I adjust the shower knobs. A nice hot shower at the end of a long day or the beginning of a morning is a must for me. Stepping beneath the spray I let the water wash over me, the stresses of the day washing down the drain with the oil, grease and sweat. As I soap my body, my mind wanders back to long legs and a tight skirt. My dick jerks again thinking of that tight ass. It has been three days since I have been with a woman and this woman has me wound up tight. Placing my hand on my cock I slowly start to pump. Her blue eyes and soft skin in my thoughts. My hand grips harder as I think of those long legs wrapped around me, her heels digging into my ass. I can feel my cock harden as I think of her lips. They look like lips that would devour a man whole. Placing my hand against the tile of the shower, I pump harder and faster as my mind conjures images of her draped over my bike, over my couch, up against the wall and in my bed.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>My body starts to tense as I feel the pressure building with each stroke and then suddenly I explode. White cum coats the walls as my body jerks and my knees weaken. <em>Jesus!</em></p><p>I clean up my mess before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Drying my body, the towel hits the floor as I collapse onto my bed. Food can wait and soon I am drifting into sleep.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <em> <strong> Alexis</strong> </em>
</p><p>I watch with a poker face as my client is taken from the courtroom, the long day finally drawing to an end. Mr. Espinoza had been a credible witness today for his defense and I am confident that he will be found not guilty. Mr. Davis, the owner of the shop, had grown angrier and more unsettled during questioning. Every question that I lobbed his way made his face turn even redder, causing the smirk on my own face to grow wider. He is a shady fuck.   </p><p>Placing my notepad and computer into my bag I feel my body stiffen as the man in question approaches me. The judge has already left the room, but it is still surprising to me that he has the balls to approach opposing councel in the courtroom with his lawyer two feet away. His lawyer has no balls. The man's eyes narrow on me as he approaches and I can hear the barely supressed anger in his voice when he speaks low enough for only my ears to hear.</p><p>"I would watch my back Ms. Taylor. There are forces at work that are far more dangerous than you can imagine."</p><p>I meet his gaze head on. "Is that a threat Mr. Davis?"</p><p>The man smirks and keeps walking, not saying a word. My eyes track him until he walks out the doors of the courtroom. His lawyer moves to pass and I stop him, my own anger simmering.</p><p>"You might want to put a muzzle on your client Greg. Threatening the opposing council in the courtroom is not the smartest move."</p><p>"Drop this case Alexis."</p><p>"And let an innocent man go to jail? You know me better than that."</p><p>Greg sidles closer, something I cannot read in his eyes. This is not the first time he has approached me about dropping the case. His words hinted that there was more to the case then I knew. But that only made me dig my claws in deeper. I wouldn't back down for anyone.</p><p>"Then watch your back Lexi. I still care about you and I do not want to see you hurt."</p><p>His eyes hold mine for a moment, trying to convey a message that I still cannot read. He finally turns and walks out and I take a deep breath. Greg Jameson is a good lawyer. In fact he is a great one. We met two years when I was working a burglary case. Just like today, he had been the prosecuting attorney. I was able to get the case dismissed with prejudice and had caught Greg's eye. He asked me out for drinks the next day. Our relationship only lasted a year before I broke things off with him. Greg was a nice guy and good looking. He had sandy blonde hair that was always combed just right. His blue eyes and classic good looks worked well with the $2,000 suits he constantly wore. He was handsome in the boy next door kind of way and at the time had been just the distraction I needed in my life. However, I started to realize over time that as nice as he was, the sex was just ok. There were no butterflies in my stomach when he walked into the room. No goose bumps when he touched me. It was all just nice.</p><p>Nice men were what I gravitated toward my whole life. The few men that I had dated were carbon copies of Greg. Classically handsome, suit wearing, safe, nice men. None of them ever lasted. I either became bored or they could not handle a strong female.</p><p>We parted as friends, knowing our paths would cross again. We ran in the same circles. When I saw him after the break up at local bars or ran into him at restaurants or in the courthouse our smiles were genuine and our conversations flowed easily. Because of that I took his words seriously. Greg was thorough and precise in everything he did, which told me that he knew something about the people involved in this case that I did not. Grabbing my computer bag I throw a smile to the bailiff and walk out of the room. I wave here and there to officers and council I have come to know over the years as I pass them in the halls on my way to the garage. My feet are killing me and all I want is some Chinese food, my fluffy purple blanket and my couch.</p><p>I let out a sigh, releasing some of the tension that I have been holding in my body. I love being a lawyer, but sometimes having the weight of someone's life in your hands is a big burden to bear.</p><p>Pulling out my phone I call my usual Chinese take-out. A few minutes later I pull into my driveway not able to stop myself from glancing to my right. My heart rate quickens when I see a familiar motorcycle in the driveway. Maybe I should go say hi and introduce myself. That is what friendly neighbors do, right?</p><p>As I step out of my car, my feet choose that moment to really protest the heels I have been wearing for the last 12 hours. Meeting the neighbor would have to wait. My comfy clothes and a fluffy pair of socks are calling my name. Dragging my computer bag from the back seat I pull out my house key and walk to my door. As the key slips into the lock I hear a screeching of tires behind me, as if someone has taken the corner way too fast. I turn to look over my shoulder, my curiosity taking over and my eyes grow wide with fear. I feel my body hit the ground as gunfire shatters the quiet night. I place my hands over my head, my body rocking with each bullet that shatters the stucco and glass around me. Roaring fills my ears and my adrenaline spikes as fear courses through my veins.</p><p>Someone is shooting at me.</p><p>I don't know how long I lay there, curled in a fetal position with my hands covering my head. But the next thing I know a deep voice is cutting through the buzzing in my brain. It is a male voice and strong hands grip my arms. I immediately start fighting. I guess the bastard realized he missed so they stopped to finish the job. I don't care if the asshole has a nice voice, there is no way in hell I am making this easy for him. I start kicking and pushing as soon as I feel his hands on me. I can't make out what he is saying as the buzzing in my head is still strong but I know that if he is going to kill me, I am going to leave some DNA. I hear him curse as my fingernails dig into his arms and then I am yanked into a sitting position. </p><p>"Goddamit woman, will you calm down! I am not going to hurt you."</p><p>His words slowly pierce my brain as strong arms wrap around me. He easily holds my arms against my body, my back to his front. As the buzzing and adrenaline start to fade as his clean woodsy scent slowly invades my senses. I blow a lock of hair from my eyes as my body starts to relax against the warmth I can feel at my back. It finally registers that he is not trying to hurt me and all the fight slowly leaves me. The muscular arms that are wrapped around me are encased in ink and I feel them tighten for a brief moment before they loosen enough for me to turn in his arms.</p><p>His green eyes are filled with concern. "Are you ok?"</p><p>I look up into his beautiful eyes. Green eyes that have been a feature in many of my dreams for the past two weeks. Eyes that made me blush just this morning. I scramble away and push to my feet, my hands moving to smooth my skirt that at some point has ridden up my thighs. My legs are wobbly, so I brace myself with a hand against the door. I see those same green eyes flicker down to my legs before they come right back to meet mine.</p><p>"I.....I'm fine, thank you."</p><p>The man runs his fingers through his hair as a deep breath blows from between his beautiful lips. <em>Yes, this man is beautiful</em>. From a distance I could see he was good looking but holy hell, he is even better looking up close. My eyes close as I inhale his scent and I sway for moment before I feel his hands gripping my arms.</p><p>"Hey, you are not ok. I think you are in shock."</p><p>I see him look around and then spotting my keys he reaches down and picks them up.    </p><p>"Which one is your door key?"</p><p>"I...I need to call the police." I start to fumble for my phone but then long fingers close over my hand.</p><p>"Later, right now I need to get you inside."</p><p>"Ummm, it's the silver key with the blue dot."</p><p>My eyes slowly rise from his hands up his chest to his face and I watch as he flicks through my keys to the right one and then steps forward and places it in the lock. As soon as the door opens he reaches down and grabs my computer bag.</p><p>"Can you walk?"</p><p>I stare at him as if he is speaking a foreign language. My body starting to tremble as my adrenaline finally leaves and the shock starts to set in. He curses under his breath as I sway and then before I know it he is picking me up in his strong arms and carrying me inside as everything fades to black.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Jake</strong> </em>
</p><p>She fainted. <em>Well shit</em>.</p><p>Putting her computer bag to the side, I pick her up in my arms and shoulder my way through the door.  She fits perfectly in my arms and being several inches shorter than me she is light as a feather. Placing her gently on her couch I take a moment to let my eyes slide over her before returning to get her computer bag and purse. She's beautiful.</p><p>Glancing around I notice her house is the same floor plan as mine. However, where my house looks like the quintessential bachelor pad hers looks like a home. The house is decorated in greys and blues with splashes of color thrown about. The bright oranges and reds bring a lightness to the room that makes me want to smile.</p><p>She will probably want a glass of water when she wakes so I make my way into her kitchen noting the state-of-the-art appliances and white with silver streaked granite counter tops. Grabbing a glass after opening three cabinet doors I hit the button on the fridge allowing cold water to flow into the glass. I can hear her stirring so I make my way slowly back to her and sit down next to her handing her the glass.</p><p>"Here drink this."</p><p>Her eyes show a hint of insecurity and uncertainty before she pulls herself up to sit and takes the glass.</p><p>"I guess I fainted?"</p><p>"Yep. I am used to women throwing themselves at my feet figuratively, but you did literally." I give her a smirk as she rolls her eyes and takes a sip of the water.</p><p>"Ego much?"</p><p>I shrug letting her know it’s just plain truth.</p><p>"My name is Jake, by the way. And someone should talk to you about letting strangers just walk into your house."</p><p>She gives me a look that would cower the most confident of men, but not me.</p><p>"Well next time I get shot at and faint on my doorstep I will make sure that I am with someone I know."</p><p>The sarcasm of her tone makes me smile. She has fire to match her hair. I like it.</p><p>"Well give me your name and we will no longer be strangers."</p><p>"Alexis. My name is Alexis Taylor."</p><p>"Well Alexis do you have idea who might want you dead?"</p><p>She turns and places her feet on the floor, pulling her skirt down modestly before placing her head in her hands and whispering, "I have no idea."</p><p>She looks tired and weary and I feel a sudden urge to take her into my arms. Sitting so close to her is wreaking havoc with my senses. The smell of lavender and a hint of citrus hits my nostrils and I stand needing to put some distance between us. The last thing I need in my life is a woman with baggage and as beautiful as she is and as much as I want to push her back down on that sofa and make those pouty lips beg, baggage is one thing I don't need.</p><p>I walk to her windows glancing into the back yard, checking to make sure it is all secure before I walk to the dining room and do the same check. Coming from a military background it is like second nature to me. I am always aware of my surroundings.</p><p>Walking back into the living room I see her run her hands down her face before something changes in her eyes. </p><p>"Shit. Greg's warning today."</p><p>She says it so softly that I almost don't hear her, but I hear the name Greg.</p><p>"Greg, who is Greg?" For some reason hearing another man's name come out of her mouth has me tensing and my hands clenching.</p><p>She waves a hand my way as if to say no one important. "He's the lawyer I went up against in court today."</p><p>"You’re a lawyer?" Wow that took me by surprise. However, the next look she gives me makes me realize that this woman has balls and then things start to click into place.</p><p>"Criminal law."</p><p>"Fuck. No wonder you got bullets flying all over the goddamn place."</p><p>She looks at me, her lips pinched tightly together and her eyes flashing fire. "Look I appreciate your help. But you can take your scowling, broody self and leave now. I need to call the police and the last thing I need is......" she waves her hand up and down my body, "all that distracting me."</p><p>"I'm not leaving until the police get here. It wouldn't feel right to leave and then find out those dicks came back to finish what they started."</p><p>Her eyes flickered. She obviously had not thought of that.</p><p>She lifts an eyebrow at me. " I can take care of myself Jake."</p><p>I am starting to get annoyed. Whatever happened to a simple thank you? "Just call the fuckin' police."</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Alexis</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>Ok, my neighbor is hot. Smokin' hot</em>. But he is also a jerk. After being shot at and fainting I woke to his scowling face and bossy attitude. It didn't matter that he looked sexy in his white t-shirt and low-slung sweatpants. I don’t do so well with bossy men. Picking up my phone I dial 9.1.1 and proceed to tell the woman who answers the line what happened. She stated the police would be here in 10 minutes and I let out a sigh of relief as I hung up the phone. This was not how I had planned on my day ending. </p><p>My eyes grew wide and swung around to the door when I heard the doorbell ring. It was too soon for the police. I hear Jake move around my couch toward the front door, but his eyes are squinting, and they are on me.</p><p>"Are you expecting anyone?"</p><p>I try to rack my brain thinking of who would stop by. I'm not seeing anyone so it's not a boyfriend or lover. Plus, if those assholes who shot at me came back, I don't think they would ring the doorbell. Then I remember the Chinese food.</p><p>"That is probably the food I ordered on my way home."</p><p>Jake strides confidently to the door and to his credit looks through the peephole before opening the door. I hear him exchange words with the delivery guy as I grab my purse and pull out some money. However, before I can walk to the door Jake is shutting it and walking toward me with the food in his hand.</p><p>I hold out my hand with a $20 hanging from my fingers. "Here."</p><p>"I don't need that."</p><p>"Take it! I ordered the food; I am going to pay for it."</p><p>Jake just ignores me, and I finally realize I am just too tired to argue with him. I mumble out a disgruntled thank you. He brushes my hand aside and walks into the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter. My stomach rumbles as I smell the food, but I can't eat right now. The police will be here any minute.</p><p>Sure enough, five minutes later my doorbell rings again. Jake opens the door and I give a tired smile when I see officers I am familiar with walk through the door.</p><p> "Hey James. Hi David." I greet the men and try to ignore Jakes even deeper scowl looming in the background.</p><p> "Alexis, what happened. We were both surprised when we saw the name and address come up on our computer."</p><p> Before I can answer Jake is standing by my side and growls. "Someone shot at her, that's what happened."</p><p>The two men look at Jake with a little suspicion mixed with curiosity. David takes out his notepad as another knock is heard. James opens the door and I see Detective Raymond Lewis standing in the doorway.</p><p>He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Hey Lex, you ok?"</p><p>"As well as can be expected for someone who has just been shot at." I try to laugh, but it comes out as a huff.</p><p>"James and I are going to take a look around outside and then I will come back in and talk to you." His eyes scan over Jake who is frowning with clenched fists before he heads back outside.</p><p>"Alexis, can you tell me exactly what happened?"</p><p>I turn my attention back to David and proceed to tell him about arriving home and I feel Jake step closer to me as my voice shakes just a little. My nerves are shot. I fill them in on the case I am working as well and I feel Jake tense beside me, his jaw ticking as I tell them what Greg said in the courtroom.</p><p>Over the next hour cops and detectives comb the front of my house and I sit on the couch and answer questions as they come and go. Jake gives his statement and then stays right by my side and I have to say it feels good having him there. </p><p>Soon Ray, James and David walk back into the room and I give Ray the same tired smile I threw to David and James. </p><p>"Hey Lex. We have collected some shell casings from the street and have taken pictures of the bullet holes out front. We are going to take this back to the precinct and get started on trying to figure out who did this."</p><p>"Thanks Ray. I appreciate it."</p><p>Jake is still tense beside me and I almost think I hear a growl when Ray places a hand on my arm. He ignores Jakes completely.</p><p>"Do you have someone that can come stay with you?"</p><p>"She doesn't need to call someone. I can stay with her."</p><p>Ray looks at Jake finally, giving him a once over. "And just who the hell are you?"</p><p>I can see the tension between the two men. Ray has been a friend to me for over a year and has become the big brother I never had. He is happily married with two kids and I know he is just looking out for me. Jake looks scary with that perpetual scowl on his face, so it doesn't surprise me that Ray is suspicious.</p><p>I place a comforting hand on Ray's arm. "He is my neighbor. Don't worry Ray. I will be fine."</p><p>Ray relaxes under my touch and gives me a tender look. "You call me or Sara if you need anything. Day or night. Sara would kick my ass if anything happened to you on my watch."</p><p>I lean forward and kiss his cheek; the whole time Jake is watching us with laser precision.</p><p>"Tell Sara I said hi and I will call her for lunch next week."</p><p>Ray nods and then gives Jake one more look before he and David walk out the front door. David turns to me before he leaves.</p><p>"We will be patrolling this street tonight Lex." He winks and then closes the door behind him.</p><p>I let out a breath of relief as the quiet settles in and then I remember Jake standing next to me and I turn to him in disbelief.</p><p>"Ok, Jake. What the fuck was that?"</p><p>He ignores me and walks into the kitchen. I see him start to take the food out the bag and place my hands on my hips. He removes two bottles of water from the fridge as if he lives here and I just grow more annoyed.</p><p>"I don't need a babysitter."</p><p>He continues to ignore me and when I see him pull out two plates and two forks, my hunger gets the best of me. I can argue with him later. Right now, I am starving. Luckily, I always order enough Chinese to feed an army and soon we are sitting at the bar eating. It takes a few minutes for him to finally speak to me.</p><p>"How do you know the detective?" His question is casual, but I can hear a hint of steel in his tone.</p><p>I take a bite of my eggroll before I answer. "Is that really any of your business?"</p><p>He shrugs casually. "Not really. Just making conversation."</p><p>I sigh and pick through my lo mein. I don't owe him an explanation, but I give him one anyway. "Ray was the detective on my first case. He took me under his wing and helped me navigate the precinct. He is like an overprotective big brother. His wife and I are good friends and I am an aunt to his kids. I actually know most of the men and women at the precinct."</p><p>He pushes his plate away and I do the same. My awareness of him is at maximum level.</p><p>"So, when are you going to say it?"</p><p>I look at him in confusion. "Say what?"</p><p>"You know what."</p><p>I try not to keep my eyes away from his lips as he speaks still confused. What am I supposed to say? He didn't even ask me a question. I widen my eyes and lift my hands in question. I have no clue what he is talking about.</p><p>He sighs and I can see the look of disbelief on his face. "How about a simple thank you? I didn't have to get involved."</p><p>I close my eyes and press the heels of my hands into my eyes. This man is infuriating, but he is right I owe him a thank you. No one goes out of their way to help others anymore. He could have ignored me. He could have acted like he didn't hear a goddamn sound. But he didn't.</p><p>Turning to face him on the stool I swallow my pride and give him a nod of acknowledgement.</p><p>"Jake, thank you for everything. We don't know each other, and you could have easily just ignored what happened. It was nice having you here and I appreciate it."</p><p>He smiles and my breath catches. It sends butterflies coursing through my belly and makes me all warm inside. But then he says something that makes those butterflies disappear.</p><p>"See, now was that so hard?"</p><p>Arrogant prick!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Why the fuck am I hanging around? Clearly this chick can handle herself. Why am I even getting involved? I don't need any more shit in my life, and something tells me that if I stick around the shit will fly in spades. That is what I tell myself. I should be ten feet out the door and not look back. But then I look at her and my intentions fall to shit.</p><p>She's trembling. She has been so strong through this whole ordeal and now that strength is cracking. A spider web of cracks that are seeping into the weariness in her eyes and the hunch of her delicate shoulders. I watch as a tear tracks down her cheek. She doesn't want me to see. She doesn't want me to know. <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>I can tell she is going to hate this, but I can’t help myself. I walk over and sit down next to her on the couch and without saying a word, pull her into my arms. Surprisingly she comes willingly and then she falls apart. Those spider webs of cracks shatter and she buries her head in my chest and sobs.</p><p>I have never been one to be comfortable with women crying. Some women use it as a form of manipulation. My ex was one of them. She could shed a tear at a drop of a hat, until it quit working on me. But Alexis is different. She is fierce and so very tough. I have a feeling she does not cry very often.</p><p>I feel her slender arms slide around my waist; their grip tight. I slowly sit back and pull her with me. She feels nice in my arms. More than nice. I am not sure what to say to comfort her, so I say nothing. We sit that way for god knows how long. My hands absently rub her back, her fingers gripping my t-shirt as if she thinks I am going to vanish.</p><p>I don’t know what it is about this woman that has my protective instincts in overdrive. I am not one to cuddle after a fuck. I don’t have time for that in my life. So why am I wasting my time holding a woman that was a stranger just a few hours before?</p><p>I feel her pulling away and her slender hands wipe her cheeks. My instinct is to pull her back, not let her go. But I do.</p><p>“I’m sorry I just blubbered all over your shirt.” Her voice is shaky, and she sniffs while wiping her damp cheeks with her hands.</p><p>I can’t help myself. I cup her cheek with my hand and gently wipe a stray tear with my thumb. Her skin is as soft as silk. “No need to apologize babe.  It is just a shirt. Now if it had been my leather jacket, then we would have had a problem.”</p><p>My joke seems to make her laugh and I feel a fullness in my chest when I see a watery smile. I watch her carefully. She turns those beautiful blue eyes to me, and my head tells me to get up and get out. But I don’t move an inch.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay. I can call someone….”</p><p>She is giving me an out. <em>Take it asshole</em>.</p><p>“I don’t mind. I don’t have to be at work tomorrow until 10:00 a.m.” <em>Well shit!</em></p><p>I look around the room and wave to the couch we are sitting on. “I can sleep on the couch. You have an extra pillow and a blanket?”</p><p>She nods and then quickly stands, as if doing something will help with the emotions she is feeling right now. I watch as she walks down the hall to a nearby closet. If my eyes stray to her ass, well, what can I say. It’s a perfect ass.</p><p>She brings back a pillow and a green blanket with pink flowers. Pink fucking flowers.</p><p>She gives me a small smile and shit if it doesn’t hit me in the fucking chest like a sledgehammer.</p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I would think you were giving me that blanket on purpose.” I take the blanket and pillow and place them on the couch beside me.</p><p>She stops in front of me and tilts her head to the side, studying me. Her blue eyes seem to look right through me, and I take an involuntary step back.</p><p>“Don’t worry Jake. You won’t lose your man card by sleeping under a blanket with pink flowers.”</p><p>I grin.</p><p>She clears her throat and looks around uncomfortably before she whispers. “Thank you again Jake. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night doll.”</p><p>I watch her walk down the hall to a door at the end and she stops, taking one look back before she disappears inside. I collapse to the sofa with a huff. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>So much for not getting involved.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alexis</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I collapse against my bedroom door. I’m still shaking as the adrenaline I felt all evening has finally vanished. Someone fucking shot at me and I can honestly say I have never been so scared in my life. As those bullets flew and I huddled on the porch my only thought had been that I was going to die.</p><p>It had been a sobering and jarring thought in the moment and brought back painful memories I would soon rather forget. But then I had felt his hands touching me, grounding me. Once my brain had registered that he was not the man trying to harm me, I felt a sense of calm wash over me. That calm helped me get through the next few hours and then I had fallen apart.</p><p>God what was I thinking? I wasn’t obviously. Everything I had been holding inside had just spilled out and it spilled out all over Jake Hayes. My gorgeous, motorcycle riding neighbor.</p><p>I stripped my clothes as I made my way to the bathroom. Normally, I would hang them neatly on a hanger, not leave them on the floor. But tonight, I just don’t give a shit. I turn on the shower, getting the water hot before I step inside and let the scorching water hit my skin.</p><p>I don’t know what I would have done without Jake here tonight. He is being so kind and such an ass. It felt good to be held in his arms. It has been so long since I have just been held. And to be held in his strong arms felt like heaven. I didn’t want to leave them. But he is also infuriating and the way he calls me baby and doll, as much as I like it, has to stop.</p><p>I suddenly pull away. Jake Hayes is not my type. In fact, he is the exact opposite of “my type”.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I tilt my head up letting the water cascade over my face as I run my hands through my hair. The water slicing down my body is hot, and I pretend it is taking the feelings away. I pretend they are washing down the drain. The fear, the anxiety. I can’t let those feelings back in again, or I will shatter.</p><p>Quickly washing my body, I turn off the water and grab a towel. I am suddenly exhausted and all I want to do is sleep. But a small part of me is still aware that my sexy, asshole neighbor is sleeping on my couch, under my roof.</p><p>Drying off I walk to my dresser and remove a clean pair of underwear and my sleep shirt. It is a t-shirt that hits mid-thigh with a caption that says, “Lawyers do it legally.” Yeah, it’s stupid, but I saw it, and something made me buy it.</p><p>Glancing at the door I wonder what Jake is doing. Is he already asleep? Should I check on him one more time and make sure he has everything he needs for the night?</p><p>No, no Alexis. Don’t go borrowing trouble. I just need to go to sleep and start over tomorrow.</p><p>I crack my bedroom door in case Jake needs me and then crawl into bed. Pulling my covers up to my chin, sighing as my body relaxes and before I know it, I slip into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>Screaming!</p><p>I am screaming but no one can hear me. I am fighting but it’s not working. The hands on me are still there, clawing and gripping. I am trying to kick but something or someone has my legs pinned down. The darkness is closing in and it is going to consume me. It is going to rip through my skin as it has done before.</p><p>I am trying to fight. To claw my way out. But I can’t all I can do is scream and hope someone hears me.</p><p>“Alexis!!”</p><p>I hear a voice calling my name, but my terror has taken hold and as it always does when it grips my soul I can’t escape. I want to go towards that voice, but something is keeping me from it. From him.</p><p>“Alexis! It’s me Jake.”</p><p>He sounds frantic, panicked. I can feel his hands on my arms and before I know it, I am pressed against a hard, chest.</p><p>My screams have turned to whimpers as the terror slowly starts to loosen. <em>Keep talking to me!</em></p><p>“Alexis, babe, wake up.”</p><p>Jake.</p><p>Reality starts to sink into my subconscious as I feel his presence and hear his voice. Calming. Soothing. He is rocking me in his arms and soon I am gripping him back. He is an anchor and the only thing keeping me from slipping back into that darkness.</p><p>When I open my eyes, I see his green gaze filled with concern. He is shirtless and my hands are resting on his hard pecs, almost like talons. But he doesn’t seem to notice or mind what must be painful. His focus is on me.</p><p>“That’s it. Open those pretty blue eyes doll.”</p><p>“Jake.”</p><p>“Yeah baby, it’s just me. You were having a nightmare. About scared the shit out of me when you screamed.”</p><p>I can feel his chest rumbling beneath my hands as he talks. His hand gently pushes my hair away from my face and he pins me with a look. I look around the bedroom and see light barely starting to filter into the room. It’s still early.</p><p>“What were you dreaming about? Were you thinking of the shooting?”</p><p>He is still stroking my hair as I tremble, my heart slowly starting to flutter back to normal. The shooting triggered my nightmare and a panic attack. Something I have not had in a long time. I wasn’t scared of being shot at in my dream, but something much more frightening. But he doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Yeah...I’m sorry. I think it is all just becoming way to real.”</p><p>I pull back from him just slightly. Our situation is just a little too intimate for my comfort. But I don’t remove my hands from his chest. I let them rest there for another moment.</p><p>“Your naked…I mean shirtless.” Ok, why I just spit that out is beyond me. My only excuse is maybe that my brain is still not functioning or that it has been way too long since I have been near a bare chest. And this one just happens to be extraordinary.</p><p>“Sorry doll, but I didn’t exactly stop to throw on a shirt when I heard you screaming bloody murder down the hall.” He moves back and pushes a hand through his hair. It is standing in all directions from his sleep and it makes him look slightly vulnerable and fuckable.</p><p>He leans forward with his forearms on his knees and looks at me as if he is going to say something and then his eyes flicker down to my chest. My nipples pebble under the scrutiny and I just pray to god he can’t tell the effect he is having on my body.</p><p>A sexy grin curves his lips and I realize my prayer went un-answered.</p><p>“Lawyer’s do it legally hu? Do what?”</p><p>Jesus the man is insufferable and a big ole sexy flirt. He has me so flustered that I don’t even think before I speak.</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“Oh, babe I would love to test that theory out sometime, but just know there are plenty of illegal things that I would love to do to you too.” He leans closer and my breath catches as his eyes slide down to my lips.</p><p><em>Please name them one by one, and don’t leave anything out</em>.</p><p>I think it but I can’t say a word as his thumb gently glides over my lower lip and I see those beautiful green eyes change. Instead of looking at me with concern, he is looking at me like he wants to devour me, and I am seconds away from laying back and letting him have his way.</p><p>“Sorry Jake, but you are just not my type.” I try to play it off cool. He needs to know that this, that we, are not going to happen.</p><p>He winks a suggestive, sexy as fuck wink.</p><p>“You keep telling yourself that Alexis. However, each time you look at me out your window I will know different.”</p><p><em>Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!</em> He knows I watch him.</p><p>I let out a breath of relief and feel a bit of disappointment when he stands up from the bed.</p><p>“I don’t think either one of use are going to get any more sleep, so I will go make us some coffee.”</p><p>I watch as he turns and walks out my door. His back muscles flex and those butterflies kick back up in my belly. Jesus that man makes me feel things I do not need to be feeling around him.</p><p> </p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jesus fuckin' H Christ, I am glad I got out of there. It had been hard to walk away from her. But I did and it was the right thing to do. Right now, is not the time for sex, but hell if I didn’t want to push her down on that bed, spread her legs and lick her until she screamed for a whole different reason. Right now, she needs to deal with last night.</p><p>It had been a rough night’s sleep for me. I didn’t get much. My concern had been making sure that who ever was gunning for her did not come back to finish the job. I spent most of the night walking the property and making sure her doors and windows were secure. She had a security system, but it was minimal at best. I am going to have my guy come take a look and make some improvements.</p><p>Jerry has been working with me since I started my business. He is a fucking security genius. The guy spent 10 years in the military and when he came stateside opened his own business. He handled the alarms and security for all my builds, and he was the best.</p><p>Bypassing the couch, I grab the coffee pot and fill it with water before starting the coffee. I don’t drink the shit much, but this morning seems like a good time to make an exception. I need to calm the fuck down. My dicks screaming at me to go back down the hall and fuck Alexis ten ways to Sunday. That is not going to happen.</p><p>I hear her coming down the hall a few minutes later as I sit at the bar and drink my coffee. Thankfully my cock is no longer screaming for attention.</p><p>“Thanks for the coffee. I can’t function without it.”</p><p>She grabs the cup I have waiting for her on the counter and turns around leaning back against the edge. She still has on the “Lawyers do it legally” shirt and her gorgeous legs are bare. I need to get my mind on other things, or I am going to have her pushed up on that counter and my head buried between those legs.</p><p>“Listen, I am going to have my security guy come in and look at your system. I think you need some upgrades done immediately.”</p><p>“Your security guy?” She looks at me in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, his name is Jerry. He does all the work for my buildings. I have known him for years. He’s ex-military. Knows his shit.”</p><p>“Your buildings. You own buildings?” She seems surprised.</p><p>“No, I build them. I have my own development firm. I like being in the field, so I oversee all phases of construction. Jerry handles the security for my firms’ contracts.”</p><p>“Wow, I am impressed. I figured you to be more of the grease and wrench kind of guy.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I like working on my bike. But I enjoy building things. Always have.”</p><p>“Well as much as I appreciate the thought, I can handle finding someone to upgrade my security.”</p><p>“This is not up for discussion babe.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. This is my problem, not yours.”</p><p>I cross my arms and tilt my head, meeting her glare.</p><p>“This became my problem when I got involved last night doll. This is happening.”</p><p>Her eyebrow lifts at me and I know I am about to see fiery Alexis from the look in her eyes.</p><p>“First of all, I am not your babe, baby or doll. Second, it is not your decision. I can find someone to come in and upgrade my system.” She takes another sip of her coffee and sets her cup down on the counter, crossing her arms across her lovely chest.</p><p>That is when I make my move.</p><p>Pinning her to the counter, I place my hands on either side of her body and let her feel me up close and personal. I make sure she is looking me in the eye when I say my piece.</p><p>“I am only going to say this once, so I want you to listen to me carefully. This is not up for discussion. Someone tried to kill you last night. I spent half the night checking your windows and doors and every god damn nook and cranny of this house. You need better security and I am going to make sure you have it. Jerry is the best. The man can wire a house better than Fort Knox. Now, I am going to go home and take a shower and head into the office to finish up some things. Jerry and I will come by here later this afternoon and he will assess the property. Are we clear?”</p><p>She is speechless and because I can be a dick, I press my body closer to her letting her feel the raging hard-on that I am desperately fighting now. For some reason feisty Alexis turns me on more than any woman I have ever met.</p><p>I feel her start to tremble, but it is not from fear. I push away and walk to the couch, grabbing my t-shirt and before she can say a word, I walk out the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into my office my mind is nowhere near work. It’s on her. When I heard her screaming from her bedroom, my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I only had one thought. Get to her and keep her safe. <em>Shit!</em></p><p>She brings out every fucking protective instinct I have in me. Picking up the phone I immediately call Jerry. He is the best in the business, and I want to make sure that before her beautiful head hits her pillow tonight that she is safe.</p><p>It only takes two rings and then I hear the bastards raspy voice across the line. "Motherfucker I told you last week, the alarms will be in tomorrow. Are you calling me to give me shit?"</p><p>I laugh leaning back in my chair. The ornery bastard is like a brother to me. "No man, this is something else. Something personal."</p><p>"Well spill it brotha. How can I help you?"</p><p>"I need you to come by my house tonight and install one of your security systems for my neighbor. She's a criminal attorney. Got shot at last night in her front yard."</p><p>"Fuck. Was it a client?"</p><p>"I don't know but until we find the fucker, I want to make sure her house is airtight."</p><p>"You got it brotha. I will bring over all the usual toys. I also have something new that I can test out with her. It's a nano- tracking device that is small enough to hide in a watch or a ring. Anywhere and it’s undetectable with a wand."</p><p> I could hear the pleasure in his voice as he talked. Jerry loved his gadgets, and this new one sounded good.</p><p>“Thanks Jerry. I will owe you for this one. I will text you the address and time.”</p><p>“Anytime. See you this afternoon.”</p><p>Jerry hung up the phone and the smile left my face as I focused on the paperwork on my desk. I hated paperwork. My passion was being in the field. The sawdust, sweat, hard manual labor. That is what I loved, and I tried to be there every single chance that I could. But these permits were not going to file themselves, so I gritted my teeth and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis </em> </strong>
</p><p>Stepping out of the shower, I slipped into a pair of dress pants and a silk shirt. I was not going to just sit around the house and act like a victim. That was not me. I was going to go into the office and get some work done. Jake said he would call me and let me know when he was heading my way with his security friend. I would have plenty of time to grab some files and let my assistant know I would be working from home for a few days.</p><p>Grabbing my purse, I made sure I locked the front door securely. In fact, I checked it three times. No one had broken into my home, but I was not going to take any chances.</p><p>I drove slowly, my mind going over all the facts of the day from hell. Facts were something I could understand. Maybe there was something I missed yesterday. Or maybe they had the wrong house. Surely it was just a mistake, right? Greg’s warning had been on my mind, but he would tell me if I was in serious danger.</p><p>I pulled into my parking space and the elevator took me swiftly to the fifth floor. I had a small, two-person office with a receptionist/assistant that I had hired last year when the paperwork got to be too much. She was a godsend and freed me up to focus on my cases rather than having to answer phones and file.</p><p>Tiffani was fresh out of college and had a Bachelor’s in Criminal Justice with a minor in Sociology. She was smart as a whip and even though she was expensive she was worth every single penny.</p><p>“Hey Alexis. I placed your calendar for the week on your desk. The phones were pretty quiet this morning, however, you did get a call from Mr. Jameson.”</p><p>I glanced absentmindedly through the mail Tiffani had handed me when I approached her desk.</p><p>“He wants to know if you are free for lunch.”</p><p>My eyes flew to Tiffani who looked like she had just eaten a very sour lemon. She knew my background with Greg and she personally could not stand the guy.</p><p>“Thanks Tiffani. Listen, I am going to grab some files and work from home for the next couple of days. I have some personal business to take care of. If it’s quiet this afternoon why don’t you take off a little early. Go see that handsome fiancé of yours.”</p><p>Tiffani smiled at that comment. She had recently become engaged to her boyfriend Hank. They had been together since high school and Hank was a sweetheart. He treated Tiffani like she hung the moon and I always felt a twinge of envy when I saw them together. Would someone ever look at me like that? Like I am their whole world?</p><p>“Thanks Lex. I hope everything is ok.”</p><p>I could hear the sincerity in her voice, and I smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p>“Thanks Tiffani.”</p><p>I didn’t want to say anything more, so I walked to my office and started pulling the files I would need for the next couple of days. Mr. Espinoza’s next court date was on Friday, so I had plenty of time to prepare. I made a few notes in the files I pulled and before long it was close to lunch time.</p><p>I glance at the phone in irritation. Why is Greg suddenly interested in lunch? We have not dated in over a year. He tried to get back with me about six months ago but after one lunch date I knew again why it had not worked between us the first time. Sitting down I picked up the phone and dialed his number.</p><p>“Alexis hey, I am glad you called me back.”</p><p>“What do you want Greg. Tiffani said you wanted to meet for lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah. I just wanted to see how you are doing and thought we could catch up over lunch. It was great seeing you in court. Made me think about when we first met.”</p><p>“Greg, we have been over this before. I am not looking to get involved with anyone right now. You and I gave it a shot and we both agreed we were better off as friends.”</p><p>“Yes, and friends have lunch together Alexis.”</p><p>“We tried lunch Greg. I think it’s best if we just stay friends who are colleagues. I don’t think lunch is a good idea.”</p><p>“I promise this is just as friends Alexis. I just want to see how you are doing. Nothing more. We can even go dutch.”</p><p>A sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it. I forgot how draining it was dealing with Greg. He could be a little pushy sometimes.  </p><p>“Listen Greg, I need to go. I will think about it.”</p><p>“Ok. How about I call you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure.” I agreed because I just wanted to get him off the phone.</p><p>“Ok. Talk to you then.”</p><p>I hung up the phone and gathered my files. I glanced at my phone wondering why I had not heard from Jake. Maybe his friend was not available today. Picking up the files I grabbed my bag and headed to the elevator.</p><p>“Tiffani call me on my cell if you need me.”</p><p>“Ok Lex. Call me if I can help with anything.”</p><p>I gave her a grateful smile as the elevator doors shut and before long, I was headed home. I checked my phone screen again as I sat at a red light. <em>Geez Alexis, quit checking your phone</em>.</p><p>I was acting like a lovesick teenager waiting for a call from the school bad boy. The thought of seeing him made my tummy flip.</p><p>Pulling into my driveway, I turned off the car but did not get out. I was frozen and could not move. The thought of getting out of my car and walking to my door had my breath quickening. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. <em>You can do this Alexis.</em></p><p>I nearly jumped out of skin when I heard my phone ring and I glanced down seeing Jake’s name. I quickly grabbed the phone and cringed when I answered, my voice was shaking.</p><p>“Alexis? It’s Jake. Are you ok?”</p><p>“Well if you call sitting in your car in the driveway scared to death to get out and walk to the front door ok, then I am peachy.”</p><p>“Fuck!” He cursed through the line and it almost made me smile.</p><p>“Listen babe, I am about 4 blocks away. Just sit tight ok?”</p><p>I am an intelligent, independent woman. I should be able to get out of this car and walk to my own front door. I have never been one to let someone best me. However, here I am sitting in my car, my anxiety creeping up as I think about getting out of the car and walking up the steps of my porch.</p><p>“Alexis? Just stay on the phone with me, ok? My friend Jerry is on his way and he is going to make sure that before the night is over, your house has more security then the fucking white house.”</p><p>The corner of my lips twitch and my belly flutters at the growly tone in his voice. I lean my head back against the headrest my eyes closing.</p><p>“Your bossy. Has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p>Jake’s laugh is genuine, and I find myself wishing I could see his face as he laughs. I am starting to relax as I think of Jake smiling.</p><p>“I’ve been called arrogant and an asshole, but never bossy babe.”</p><p>My belly flips again at the endearment.</p><p>I open my eyes as headlights flash across my car. I see Jake pulling his truck into the driveway and we stay on the phone as he jumps from his truck and walks straight to my car and opens the driver’s side door. He hangs up the phone and smiles down at me.</p><p>“Bossy hu?”</p><p>I grab my files and purse and thrust them into his hands. He fakes a stumble and then grins at me as I get out of the car.</p><p>“I was being nice.” My lips twitch as I try not to smile back at him. He has a beautiful smile and it is hard not to respond to it.</p><p>I look at the front door and then my feet start moving. Jake is by my side like an immovable wall and his eyes are alert. They scan around and behind us as I fumble to get the key into the lock and when the door opens, and we are inside, I let out a sigh of relief as the door closes.</p><p>He walks to the living room and places my files and purse on the coffee table. I immediately pull off my shoes and point down the hall.</p><p>“I am going to change clothes. I will be right back.”</p><p>Jake approaches me before I can move and places his hands on my upper arms rubbing lightly. The touch sends a jolt of heat through my skin and I can tell he feels it to from the way his green eyes flicker.</p><p>“Alexis we are going to find out who this is, I promise you.”</p><p>As I look up into his eyes, I believe him. I have not known him long, but one thing is becoming crystal clear to me. Jake Hayes is a man of his word and he is someone that I can trust. I don’t know why I know that about him. I just do.</p><p>I give him a timid smile. “Thank you, Jake.”</p><p>As I brush past him to walk to my bedroom his hands slide down my arms and the urge to turn back around and throw myself at him flickers through me. I hurry to my bedroom before I make a fool of myself beg him to fuck me right there in the hallway.</p><p>I hear the doorbell ring as I am pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and I hear Jake greet someone, their tone deep and gravely.</p><p>Pulling on my flip flops I walk back down the hall and see Jake standing with a man that can only be described as a tank. He is at least six foot four, with blonde hair shaved closed to his scalp, blue eyes and tattoos that sleeve both his arms. He is wearing a jean jacket with the sleeves removed and a black t-shirt that shows muscles bulging from his arms. Tight jeans and biker boots complete his look and to say he is one scary looking motherfucker is an understatement. A good looking one, but a scary one.</p><p>“Alexis, I would like for you to meet Jerry.”</p><p>Jake takes my hand, his eyes flicker down to my legs and back and I see appreciation flash through them. He pulls me forward, keeping me close to his side. It is a possessive move and for once I don’t mind.  His friend Jerry smirks. This guy looks like he could snap me in half with his pinky. He holds out a hand that is twice the size of mine and gives me a crooked grin.</p><p>“Hi Sugar. Jake here tells me you have someone gunning after you.”</p><p>I throw Jake a glare as I put my hand in Jerry’s. His touch is surprisingly gentle, and his eye are warm. They dance toward Jake and I can tell from their interaction that the two have known each other a long time.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this Jerry.”</p><p>“Anything for a pretty lady.” He winks at me and I feel Jake tense beside me.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you here to flirt Jerry.”</p><p>He throws a grin at Jake.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me how pretty your neighbor was either.”</p><p>The way he teases Jake makes me like him even more. Jerry might be big and intimidating but I am starting to realize that underneath all that muscle he is a truly nice guy and a big ole flirt. Jerry’s eyes scan the room and then he is on the move. He checks all windows doors and it seems like every single nook and cranny of my house. I finally sit down on the couch to go through my files, letting Jake show him around. Jake’s floor plan is the same as mine, so I don’t worry that they will miss anything.</p><p>An hour later they both come back into the living room and Jake sits next to me on the couch as Jerry lowers his huge self into the chair and places his forearms on his knees, leaning toward me.</p><p>“Your house is going to be easy to wire. I brought an alarm for each window, one for each door, as well as outdoor motion detectors. Inside you will have an alarm pad but you can handle the alarm on your cell phone through an app I will download for you. I am also going to give you some nano-trackers that I want you to put in things you have on you daily, such as a necklace, your phone and purse. All alarms and motion detectors will be monitored by my company as well as alerting the police when tripped.”</p><p>“Wow that sounds like a lot.” I am overwhelmed but impressed.</p><p>“There is more sugar. I want to install a camera at your front and back door. That way if someone tries to enter, we got them on camera.”</p><p>I had been in the process of placing my files on the table in front of me when I hear the words cameras. I am not so sure I am comfortable with that.</p><p>“Camera’s? Who will be monitoring those?” The thought of some random guy having access to a camera in my home makes me uncomfortable. I don’t care if it is only facing the door.</p><p>“My guys will monitor them only when the motion detector tells us that someone is within 10 feet of your front or back door. Don’t worry Alexis, all of my guys have been vetted and are trustworthy.”</p><p>I look over at Jake and he gives me a reassuring shake of his head. “It’s cool Alexis. I would trust any of Jerry’s guys with my life.”</p><p>I let my eyes slide back to Jerry. “Ok. So how much is all of this going to cost me?”</p><p>Jerry grins at me and leans closer. “Well I do take payment in favors.”</p><p>“Jerry!” Jake growls his name next to me and then Jerry laughs.</p><p>“Naw, sugar. You don’t owe me nothin. This ole man over here brings me a lot of business and he is family. I don’t charge family.” He expression is serious as he says, “You being his girl means your family too.”</p><p>“I’m…. I’m not his girl.” I sputter the words out looking nervously at Jake before looking back at Jerry. There is a knowing smirk on his face, and it would be annoying if he wasn’t so nice.</p><p>“If you say so. I am going to have lover boy here help me get my stuff out of the truck and then we will get to work.” He stands and heads toward the front door. I feel Jake turn to look at me and that all too familiar flutter in my belly starts when I meet his eyes.</p><p>“We should be done in about an hour and then we can get something to eat. You want to order pizza?”</p><p>He is speaking to me as if we eat dinner together every evening and I like it. I want to curl up on the couch with him, some beers, and pizza and watch a movie while snuggled in his arms. <em>Wow, so much for keeping my distance and not getting involved.</em></p><p>“Pizza sounds good. What do you like on yours?”</p><p>“Anything but fucking pineapple. No one should eat that shit on pizza.”</p><p>He has a playful, disgusted look on his face, and I want so bad to tease him and make him think I like that shit, but I decide to be nice.</p><p>“Then a large pizza with everything minus pineapple.”</p><p>Jake grins at me again and I realize I could totally get use to him flashing me that sexy as fuck grin. His grin slowly fades away as the heat from our body’s dances between us. He leans closer and my breath hitches as I wonder if he is going to kiss me. His eyes flicker down to my lips and I lick my lips nervously. The tension between us is thick and I clench my thighs as heat flickers right in my center. I only have to lean a little closer, just an inch, and our lips will touch. His eyes track my tongue and I softly gasp as he lifts his hand and drags his thumb along the same path my tongue just traveled. He groans and instead of kissing me, pulls away. Next thing I know the front door is slamming behind him.</p><p>I let out a breath and fall back on the couch, my body tingling and disappointment heavy in my limbs.</p><p>That man is going to be the absolute death of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I almost fucking kissed her. So much for not needing drama in my life. As much as my head was telling me to keep my distance; that I was helping a neighbor, my body had other ideas. I needed to fucking finish this job with Jerry and then get the hell out before I did something like tie her to her bed and fuck her senseless.</p><p>Jerry and I made quick work of the installation. I had helped him a few times when one of his crew had been sick or unavailable and for once I was glad I knew what I was doing. An hour later we were finished installing the last camera and I watched as Jerry typed a mile a minute on this tablet. The man was a genius with a computer, and I knew by the time he was done that Alexis would be safe.</p><p>“Alright man. Everything is set up. Let’s go inside so I can download the app and show her the ropes.”</p><p>I followed Jerry back inside and sat down in the chair while Jerry sat next to Alexis and showed her the security app. Each time their heads leaned close together, my hands gripped the chair to keep me from jumping up and sitting between them. He showed her several things on the app and then walked her to the keypad by the door. They worked through setting up her code and she laughed at something Jerry said to her. Their conversation seemed intimate, even though I knew it was not, and it was fucking with my head.  </p><p>“Alright pretty lady you are all set.” Jerry walked back to the couch, gathering his tablet and the tools he had brought with him and he looked over at me.</p><p>“Jake, can you walk me out?”</p><p>“Sure man.” I stood ready to walk him out.</p><p>Alexis stood up next to Jerry. “Jerry, thank you so much for everything. Are you sure I don’t owe you anything?”</p><p>I could feel her nervous energy from where I stood, and Jerry just gave her a crooked smile. “Naw sugar. You just keep this man over here out of trouble and we will be square.” He jerked his thumb toward me and then walked toward the front door.</p><p>I followed throwing a glance at Alexis. Walking to Jerry’s truck he placed his tools inside before turning to me. “Don’t worry man. My guys will be monitoring her 24/7. Ain’t nobody getting near her house without us knowing it.” I nodded feeling better now that I knew she was safe. I had asked Jerry to add the app to my phone as well.</p><p>Holding out my hand we clasped hands and did the bro hug. “Thanks man. I appreciate you doing this.”</p><p>Jerry pulled back with a grin. “Anything for a brother’s woman.”</p><p>“She’s not my woman.”</p><p>“You both keep telling yourselves that man.” Jerry slapped me on the shoulder and then got into his truck. I waved as he pulled away and then glanced back at her house. Now would be the time for me to go home. She was safe, her security system in place. There was not need for me to go back inside. To bad my body didn’t listen.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh of relief when Jake and Jerry walked out the front door and glanced around my house. Since the shooting I had felt an unease in my home, but now I felt better. Knowing Jerry’s men would be watching was creepy but somehow reassuring. Collapsing back onto my couch I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The stress was exhausting, and I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was lying on the couch and Jake was covering me with a blanket.</p><p>“Jake, hey.”</p><p>“Hey babe.”</p><p>He sat down next to me, our hips touching as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.</p><p>“The pizza came, but you looked so tired I didn’t want to wake you.” His gaze travelled over my face and his hand gently pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. “Are you still hungry?”</p><p>My brain was either fuzzy from my cat nap or his touch, I was not sure which. But I found it hard to form a coherent sentence. Ok, that had to be from how close he was sitting to me. So close I could feel the hardness of this thigh pressing into mine.</p><p>“Starving.”</p><p>He smiled and then jumped up and headed to the kitchen. I heard him open the oven door and move around the kitchen, and soon he was striding back into the room with the pizza box, napkins and two waters.</p><p>He sat down on the floor and opened the box, handing me a slice before taking one for himself. I couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped my lips with the first bite. I had not eaten much all day and the pizza was damn good. His eyes flew to mine at the sound and I froze.</p><p>“Darlin’, if that is how you sound when you eat a piece of pizza, I can only imagine the sounds you are going to make when I fuck you ten ways to Sunday.” His voice was low and husky and the look in his eyes made my whole-body tremble.</p><p>I was glad when he turned his attention back to his pizza, because good lord the man made me want to introduce my lady parts to his very manly parts with just his words.</p><p>“Jerry seems like an interesting person, where did you two meet?” The question came out a little shaky, but I needed to get my brain focused on something other than the thought of him fucking me ten ways to Sunday.</p><p>“Actually, we met at a motorcycle shop. I had stopped in to buys some parts and he was working there part-time while trying to get his security business off the ground. We got to talking about motorcycles and then met for beers a couple of nights later. After realizing how smart the dude was, I decided to give him a shot at doing some security work for one of my buildings.”</p><p>“And the rest was history?” I smiled as I took another bite of my pizza.</p><p>Jake shoved the last bite of is pizza in his mouth and laughed. “You could say that.”</p><p>I took the last bite of my pizza and then drank some water as Jake gathered up the remaining pizza and took it to the kitchen.</p><p>The man had a swagger about him that drew my eyes to him every time he moved. It should be illegal for a man to look like that in jeans and walk like that.</p><p>Jake walked back and sat down next to me on the couch his arm stretching along the back. I was still sitting with my back against the arm of the sofa, my legs curled underneath me. My fingers plucked at the string on a pillow at my side as I looked up at him.</p><p>“Jake, I really appreciate everything you have done for me the last couple of days. The fact that you didn’t know me, and you helped me anyway. That means a lot to me.”</p><p>“You’re not use to asking for help, are you?” His eyes narrowed on me and I felt like he was looking right through me, seeing deep into my skin.</p><p>What can I say? I was taught to be a strong independent woman. The word “help” was not in my vocabulary.</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>He turned slightly so he was facing me more and our legs brushed, the heat of his body trying to draw me in like a month to a very sexy flame.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>The question was personal. I had been telling myself that nothing could happen between Jake and I for days. Yet here I was sitting on my couch eating pizza and having a conversation as if we were friends. Were we friends?</p><p>“Ok, so you don’t want to answer that question. Then how about we talk about this Greg dude.”</p><p>I frowned. Why was he bringing up Greg? “What about him?”</p><p>“You whispered his name the night of the shooting. Care to fill me in on why?”</p><p>I waved my hand at him letting him know Greg was not important. “Greg is just an attorney I work with. We dated briefly a couple of years ago and that is it.”</p><p>“Do you think he is involved?”</p><p>“In the shooting?” I laughed incredulously. “No. Greg is a lawyer who is way more concerned about the crease in his suit and a hair being out of place than he is about anything else.”</p><p>Jake frowned, and the brooding look only made him look hotter. “Still I think we should talk to him. You said he warned you. Maybe he knows something.”</p><p>I had wondered the same thing, and had even thought of taking Greg up on his offer for lunch just so I could ask him. He had not mentioned the shooting when I called him so he must not have heard about it. That in and of itself was surprising considering the circles we traveled in were so small.</p><p>“I will be seeing him in court on Friday. I can ask him then.” I really didn’t want to talk to him about anything other than our case, but Jake was right. If Greg knew something I needed to know.</p><p>Jake frowned again and I got the distinct impression he did not like some part of what I said. I glanced at the clock and realizing it was late decided it was time to try to get some sleep. I needed to be well prepared for Friday, so my brain needed to be working on all cylinders for my prep tomorrow.</p><p>I stifled a yawn and Jake seemed to get the hint. He stood and glanced around a moment as I stood next to him.</p><p>He seemed ready to say something but then seemed to change his mind and placed his hand on my arm, his eyes serious and steady as they locked onto mine.</p><p>“I am just next door if you need me.”</p><p>“Thanks Jake. However, Jerry set me up with a pretty sweet system. I am sure I will be fine.” I gave him a slight smile and his eyes flickered down to my lips.</p><p>The air grew thicker between us as he stared for a moment and I could feel my nipples surge to attention as he took a step closer to me. The chemistry between us was palpable and I had to resist placing my hands on his hard pecs.</p><p>His breath was warm as it caressed my face and his voice was husky our bodies just inches apart. His hand reached up and gently cupped my cheek and I wanted to close my eyes and melt into his touch.</p><p>“I really want to kiss you right now babe. But I know if I do, I won’t stop at just a kiss and unfortunately, I have to be on site early tomorrow morning. That being said, trust me when I say I will kiss you soon.”</p><p>He took my hand and led me to the front door and opening it he turned and gave me his sexy grin. “Now lock this door and turn your alarm on behind me so I am not tempted to sneak back in here and give you that fucking I mentioned.”</p><p>He winked and then closed the door and all the air left my lungs like I had been holding it for hours. I quickly locked the door and set the alarm and then leaned back against the door as my legs were jelly.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Jake</em> </strong>
</p><p>A cold fucking shower. Why did I feel like that was all I took since I met Alexis? Maybe it was because that is exactly what happened. The woman turned me on, what can I say. Her smart mouth and sexy as sin body were a double threat, and both were becoming hard for me to resist. I had told her I would kiss her. <em>Well shit.</em></p><p>As hard as it had been to leave, I was glad I did. We needed some space between us. She and I could not happen. Our worlds were too different. She obviously dated pretty college boys that wore name brand suits. That was not me. I was much more comfortable in my old jeans, a t-shirt, blue jean jacket and boots. I sometimes would throw on a pair of new jeans and a button down for important meetings, but that was as close as I ever got to “dressing up”.</p><p>Drying myself off, I pull on a pair of clean boxers and pull back the covers, lying down on the bed. My body is tired, but my mind just won’t shut off. I keep thinking of her and why someone would want to hurt her.</p><p>I tried to think back to that night. I had been in my kitchen heating some food when I heard the gunfire out front. I reached my front porch as the car sped off and then my eyes had found her. She was huddle on her front porch and my heart had started racing. My first thought was getting to her and finding out if she was hit. I ran to her porch and air had left my lungs when I realized I did not see blood. That was a good sign. I saw her chest moving and heard a whimper and I had immediately reached for her.</p><p>She had fought my hands when I first touched her like a little wild cat. Even though I knew she was terrified her fiery response had turned me on. Yes, I am that kind of asshole.</p><p>When she had finally calmed down and had looked up at me with those blue eyes, something shifted inside me. It roared through me like a fricken freight train. Anger. Anger at whomever was trying to frighten her or worse yet kill her.</p><p>When I picked her up in my arms, she had been so light. She was a tiny thing, but over the last few days I had learned she was feisty and independent as hell.</p><p>Throwing my arm over my head I close my eyes willing my body and mind to just fall asleep. I am on-site tomorrow which meant I had a full day of hard labor ahead of me. I enjoyed those days because I was able to work my body to exhaustion. Not only was it a way to keep in shape but it also kept my demons at bay. Demons that she could never know about.</p><p>I finally fell asleep and when my alarm starting ringing at 5:00 a.m., I groaned. My sleep had been troubled, but at least my dreams hadn’t been dark. They had been of a woman with auburn hair, blue eyes and a mouth that was a temptation beyond reason.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>The work site was buzzing when I arrived. My men were scattered throughout the building as I walked in and they threw me a wave as I headed to the temporary lift that would take me to the fifth floor. The first few floors were coming along nicely. Windows were going into place today and soon the electrician would arrive to start the wiring.</p><p>Pushing the button, I felt the lift jolt as it started to rise. I felt my adrenaline start to buzz as it lifted higher and slightly rocked. As it jolted to a stop on the fifth floor and I stepped off I immediately saw my foreman Rick standing at a sawhorse working on some drywall. We had plenty of men to do the grunt work, but he was like me and loved to get his hands dirty when he could.</p><p>“Hey man, how are things coming along?”</p><p>Rick looked up when he heard my voice wiping his brow as he glanced around. He was a good foreman and kept our men in line. He worked them hard but allowed them plenty of down time as well. His formula worked, because we always had plenty of workers and were never late on a project.</p><p>“So far so good. I have Mack and Rog handling the air conditioning unit that came in yesterday. Andy will be doing the electrical downstairs today. Overall we are right on track Boss.”</p><p>I nodded as set my stuff down and grabbed my gloves out of my bag. After the last few days I really wanted to get my hands dirty and work my muscles until they ached. It helped me feel alive and would keep me from thinking of her.</p><p>“Sounds good Rick, where do you need me?”</p><p>Even though this was my project, I always deferred to Rick for the construction. He knew his stuff and I was smart enough to respect that.</p><p>“We could use some help just hammering in the drywall. Dave called in sick today.”</p><p>Picking up a nearby hammer, I silently got to work. Rick would cut and I would hammer. The sounds and smells of the sight danced through my senses and before long, I heard the signal for lunch. I had been working for over 5 hours and my body was feeling it.</p><p>Rick and I took our lunches and walked to one of the open edges. Leaning back against a pillar I took out my sandwich and took a bite.</p><p>“A guy from Dillon Construction stopped by this morning.”</p><p>I looked at Rick, my eyes narrowing as he chewed. What the fuck? What were they doing coming onto our site?</p><p>“Who was it?”</p><p>Rick shrugged, “Some smarmy dude in a suit. His hands looked smoother than a baby’s ass.”</p><p>“Lawyer?”</p><p>“Possibly. I still don’t think they have forgiven you for winning the Beck Brothers bid.”</p><p>I laughed, “Pussy’s. That bid was fair, and they know it.”</p><p>“Fair or not, you know what a sore loser Eric can be. He’s a greedy mother fucker and you just took $100 grand right out from under him.”</p><p>“Well that will teach to the fucker to come prepared with a better bid.” I took a drink of my water as Rick laughed. Eric Dillon and I had gone to high school together. He had been on the football team and to had been a sore loser, even then. We had not gotten along then and when he found out I was his top competitor in Houston he immediately started to bid against me for jobs.</p><p>We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. Rick wasn’t much of a talker and neither was I. It was part of what made our partnership work so well.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon I spent elbow deep in drywall and when five o’clock finally rolled around my arms and shoulders were sore, I had sweat dripping down my face and sawdust covering my jeans. We had gotten quite a bit done and I quickly went over the next day with Rick before climbing into my truck and heading home.</p><p>The thought of eating dinner and settling down with a beer and some mindless television sounded good, but my eyes immediately went to the house next door when I pulled into the driveway. Maybe I should just check on her.</p><p>As I pulled off my clothes and slipped into the shower my muscles relaxed. Leave her alone Jake. The more you get involved the harder it will be when you have to walk away. And I <em>would</em> walk away. I always did.</p><p>Placing my hands on the shower wall I lowered my head as the spray of hot water sliced over my skin. I let out a breath and released the tension from my aching body. No. I was not going to go check on her. She is a big girl. Let her handle her own shit.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>The words were blurring on the page as I read it for the fifth time. I had been preparing for my court case all afternoon and the facts were a jumble of words in my brain. Mr. Espinoza was innocent, and I had one more shot to convince the petit jury of just that. Sitting back on the couch I stretch my arms over my head and hearing my stomach rumble I realize that I have eaten very little all day.</p><p>I had taken a small break around noon, but because I had not been able to get to the grocery store all I had in my fridge was some yogurt and left-over pizza. I had grabbed a yogurt and eaten it while standing in my kitchen before getting right back to work. Now I was hungry, and I had nothing to eat. Tomorrow I would stop at the store on the way home. Tonight, it was going to have to be take-out.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen I pull out the drawer that holds all the menus that are either left on my doorstep or in my mailbox. I glance through the Mexican, Thai and Italian choices but my eyes stray to look out my kitchen window to the house next door.</p><p>For some reason I don’t want to eat alone for once. Normally I would order my take-out, pile onto the couch and surf Netflix. It wasn’t the best way for a grown woman to spend her evening, but it had always been enough for me.</p><p>So why was now so different?</p><p>Because of Jake.</p><p>It was after five, so I wondered if he was home from work. Was he settling down to dinner as well? Should I invite him to join me?</p><p>I felt my heart rate increase at the thought of seeing him. When he left last night, I found I missed his company. Yes, he was an asshole, but he also had made me smile. <em>Come on Alexis he probably isn’t even home and if he is, what if he has someone over?</em></p><p>Shit, the thought of Jake bringing some woman home to his house made my stomach roll. The times I had watched him from my window I can honestly say I had never seen a woman with him. That didn’t mean he didn’t date. Women must throw themselves at him every single day. I am sure I am not the only female in Houston whose thighs grow wet at the sight of him on his bike.</p><p>Shaking my head, I look back down at the menus and then let out a sigh. Maybe I could text him. Just to check in. Walking to my coffee table I pick up my phone and pull up his name from my contacts and before I can stop myself, I send him a text.</p><p>
  <em>A: Hi it’s Alexis.</em>
</p><p>Ok that was fucking lame.</p><p>I sit and watch as the dots dance on my phone.</p><p>
  <em>J: Hey, is everything ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: I am fine.  Just finished up some work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: How did you sleep?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: Shitty. But I did manage to get a couple of hours.</em>
</p><p>Ok, so I had checked in. He knows I am fine.</p><p>
  <em>A: Are you home?</em>
</p><p>Crap!</p><p>
  <em>J: Yeah, finished taking a shower.</em>
</p><p><em>Well shit.</em> Now all I could picture in my head is Jake wet with a towel wrapped around his strong hips.</p><p>
  <em>A: Do you have dinner plans?</em>
</p><p>Ok, well that was direct. I bite my lip as I watch the dots flash. What if he says yes?</p><p>
  <em>J: I was about to order some take-out and watch some shows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: Same here, want to join me?</em>
</p><p>There I asked. It probably was not the smartest move on my part, but I didn’t want to be alone and I wanted to see Jake. The dots flashed for awhile and my nerves started to take over. What if he says no? He helped me out with the shooting but that did not mean he wanted to have dinner. Of course, he also said he was going to kiss me. God my motives were so screwed up.</p><p>
  <em>J: Would love to. Let me throw on some clothes and I will be right over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: Ok. I will turn off the alarm and leave the door unlocked. Just come in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Leave the alarm on. I know the code. Just unlock the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: Ok</em>
</p><p>Walking to the front door I unlock the deadbolt before shooting down the hall to the bathroom. I showered this morning and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I look in the mirror and run a brush quickly through my hair. I don’t have on make-up, but I don’t have time to put any on, so I scrub my face with a cloth. It leaves a nice pink flush to my cheeks and brushing my teeth quickly I take one last look before heading back to the kitchen.</p><p>Butterflies are dancing all in my belly as my nerves kick in. I don’t remember the last time a man has made me feel this nervous. He’s just my neighbor and we are friends. Yes, that is what we are. I try to tell myself that but when I hear the front door open and Jake walks in, my mantra of friends flies right out the fucking window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Jake</em> </strong>
</p><p>I throw on a pair of well-worn jeans, a t-shirt and my boots, placing my phone in my back pocket before making my way down the hall to grab my keys. Alexis has invited me over for dinner. <em>Well. Fuck. Me.</em></p><p>I had no plans to see her today. I had been telling myself to keep my distance but like a goddamn masochist, I am walking out my front door. I try to use the excuse that I want to make sure she is doing ok. Sometimes fear can hit you out of the blue, and even though she broke down the day after the shooting, I still cannot shake the feeling that she is keeping her feelings pushed down.</p><p>Sometimes it is easier to hide what you are feeling then to give into the pain. I should know, I am a master at it. The things I have seen in my life, the things I have done, would break most men. It would crumple them up like a thin piece of paper and leave cracks so deep you couldn't breathe.</p><p>But not me.</p><p>I learned early in life to compartmentalize the pain. Shove it down to the deepest darkest depths, but when you do that it festers. It seeps into your soul and pushes out the good.</p><p>Maybe that is why I am so drawn to her. Maybe it’s because I can see beneath the tough, independent wall that Alexis shows to the world. I can see the good and I am drawn to it like metal to a magnet.</p><p>I open her front door, quickly entering the code to the alarm. Jerry has not called to say there has been any movement around her house and that eases the tightness I felt in my chest at leaving her alone for the night.</p><p>Resetting the alarm, I see Alexis approaching me from the kitchen and my lips twitch. I am used to seeing Alexis in her suits and even when casual she is well put together. However, tonight she has taken casual up a notch. She has her hair pulled back into a high ponytail with no make-up on. My eyes leisurely scan down over the green t-shirt she is wearing. The color brings out the red in her hair and the blue of her eyes. Her hips are encased in cut-off shorts and the frayed edges encircle her toned thighs drawing my eyes down to her surprisingly bare feet. Her toes are tipped in the same green color as her shirt and I quickly move my eyes back up to meet hers.</p><p>My dick twitches like a goddamn teenager. The affect she has on me still surprises me. I can see she is nervous, as she places her hands in her back pockets and her tongue flicks out to lick her lips.</p><p>“I ordered Chinese. I hope that is ok?”</p><p>I can hear a slight hesitation in her voice, and I give her my best smile. It’s the one that melts the panties off of 99% of the women that I meet. Alexis turns and makes her way back to the kitchen and I realize. It didn’t work on her.</p><p>“Chinese is fine. That seems to be our thing.”</p><p>She lifts an eyebrow as she looks back at me. “Our thing?”</p><p>“It’s the second time that we are eating Chinese together. Hence our thing.”</p><p>“We don’t have a “thing” Jake. Only people who are in a relationships have a “thing”. We are…friends.”</p><p>Friends hu? Is that what we are? I want to disagree because I would guess that friends don’t think of kissing their “friend” until they are breathless and panting and I certainly don’t think friends think of burying their face between their friends’ legs causing her to scream until she is hoarse. But ok, we are friends.</p><p>“Ok doll. If you say so.”</p><p>Her lips tilt a little as if she is fighting a smile, but she turns and opens the fridge door.</p><p>“Would you like a beer? Water?”</p><p>“Beer would be nice.”</p><p>Taking two out of the fridge she hands one to me and twists the top off her bottle. Grabbing the bag of food, I walk into the living room and settle down on the floor by the coffee table as she grabs two plates and two forks. I twist off the cap to my beer and take a drink as my eyes glance over at her. She seems a little more relaxed but still tense as she settles on the floor beside me.</p><p>I stretch my legs out as she dishes the food and hands me my plate.</p><p>“Detective Lewis called me today.”</p><p>Her words surprise me, and my plate is immediately forgotten. She plays with her own food as she tells me what he said.</p><p>“He wanted me to know that they identified one of the bullets that they pulled from my porch. They figured out it was from a 9mm, semi-automatic pistol.”</p><p>“That doesn’t exactly narrow it down.”</p><p>She sighs, “No, but at least it is a move in the right direction.”</p><p>“Did he say if any of our neighbors got a look at the car?”</p><p>“No, but he is still working on reaching a couple of them, so I am keeping my hopes up. I just wish I could remember more.”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up babe. I know guys twice your size who would have dropped to the ground in a heartbeat. You were trying to survive.” I take a bite of my food and I can tell she is overthinking things. “Have you thought any more about talking to Greg?”</p><p>I watch as she chews her food slowly and nods. “I am going to talk to him tomorrow. He invited me to lunch, and I am hoping to get my client’s case dismissed in the morning then meet Greg for lunch after.”</p><p>I tense at the thought of her having lunch with this Greg. I don’t know him but from what she has told me he sounds like a pompous ass. But I don’t tell her that. Instead we fall silent and finish our food. The silence is comfortable if not a little tense.</p><p>She sits back when we are done and my eyes slide over her again as she stretches. I can see the weariness in her eyes, and I wonder if she is sleeping.</p><p>“How did you sleep last night?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Her good is stiff and I can tell she is lying. She is trying put up a brave front. My girl is stubborn. <em>Wait, no, she is not your girl. Hell Hayes, you need to get a grip</em>.</p><p>“Why don’t I believe you doll?”</p><p>She shrugs and gets up to take the plates to the kitchen. I gather up the leftover food and follow behind her.</p><p>“You don’t have to believe me.” She sets the plates down in the sink and I place the food in the fridge before walking to her and gently taking her by the arm, turning her toward me.</p><p>“Don’t do that. I am going to ask you again Alexis. How are you sleeping?”</p><p>I feel her shiver when my hand touches her arm, so I let her go. But the way she is looking at me makes me want to pull her into my arms.</p><p>“I’m not ok.”</p><p>The words come out of her mouth with a hint of resentment. “I keep waking up and I can’t go back to sleep.”</p><p>Before I can stop myself, I brush a lock of hair behind her cheek. She looks a little vulnerable, if not annoyed. But I get the feeling the annoyance is with herself and not me.</p><p>“God Jake. Why is this bothering me so much? I don’t even know that it was targeted. It could have been random.”</p><p>“Do you honestly believe that babe?” She shakes her head no and I take her hand in mine and pull her toward the living room. “Come with me.”</p><p>“Where…where are we going?” She doesn’t pull her hand away and I keep my grip firm. “I’m not having sex with you Hayes.”</p><p>I laugh. The thought had crossed my mind. What better way to get someone to relax then sex? But she is not ready for that. We are not ready for that. Yet.</p><p>“You have court tomorrow right?”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“Well then you need to get some rest.”</p><p>I lead her to the couch and sit down pulling her down next to me. I release her hand and grab a pillow placing it in my lap. I pat the pillow and she looks at me with confusion.</p><p>“Lie down.”</p><p>“Jake, you don’t…”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me Alexis. Lie. Down.”</p><p>She gives me an unsure look but eventually lays down and places her head in my lap. My hand reaches to smooth her hair as if it has a mind of its own. <em>Well fuck Hayes. I guess distance is no longer in your vocabulary.</em></p><p>I can see the tension in her shoulders, and I see that she is holding herself still.</p><p>“Relax doll. I’m not going to bite you. Well not unless you ask me to.”</p><p>I grin and even though I cannot see her eyes I know she just rolled them at me. Her body slowly starts to relax as my hand strokes her hair and I hear her mumble.</p><p>“Don’t get any ideas about that kiss Hayes.”</p><p>My grin grows wider. So, she remembered what I said before I left her.</p><p>“Don’t worry darlin’.” I lean down until my lips just caress her ear. “When I kiss you, you will be wide awake and will beg me for it.”</p><p>I feel her shiver and our eyes meet for a moment before I sit back and continue to run my fingers through her hair. Soon I feel her breathing change and looking down I can tell she is fast asleep. I grab the remote from the side table and turn it on muting the volume.</p><p>It’s going to a long night for me.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>I look at Jake like he has lost his fucking mind. He is patting the pillow and telling me to lie down. He wants me to put my head in his lap and what? Sleep? Like I could sleep with my head so close to his…happy place.</p><p>He finally talks me into it and then jokes about biting me. His hot breath against my ear makes my belly flip, and I swear if one more dirty thing comes out of that man’s mouth, I won’t be responsible for my actions. Straddling his lap and riding him like a fucking cowgirl has been at the forefront of my mind since he arrived. Of course, he doesn’t have to know that.</p><p>Soon my eyes are growing heavy. The feel of his hand stroking my hair is soothing and makes me feel safe and before long I am sound asleep.</p><p>I don’t know how long I sleep, but it must have been for a while. My eyes flutter open and I feel a hard chest against my cheek and legs enveloping mine. At some point Jake must have grown tired and laid down. We are stretched out next to each other with his arms around me. My arm encircles his waist and I am draped over him like a freakin’ groupie.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit! What did I do? Did I grope the man in my sleep?</em>
</p><p>My face flushes and turns hot as I try to stay completely still. Jake is obviously sleeping. His chest is rising and falling in an even pace and I can hear his steady heartbeat underneath my ear. I need to extricate myself from this situation before he wakes up.</p><p>I tell myself that. I really do. But his chest is hard and there are muscles beneath my hand and I find myself fighting against rubbing them. My body wants to stay right where it is and explore the beauty that is Jake Hayes, but I can’t. I must get up before I end up doing something we will both regret.</p><p> His legs have one of my imprisoned and when I try to move it; it won’t budge. His arms are tight around me as well and when I try to wiggle out, they tighten even more. <em>Well fuck me sideways. Ain’t this a pickle.</em></p><p>
  <em>I don’t think friends sleep like this Alexis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, I know.</em>
</p><p>What the hell am I going to do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alexis </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>My heart is racing, my breathing is slightly elevated as I try to figure out how in the hell I am going to get up without waking Jake. I still do not know what time it is because I am lying on my side facing toward Jake who is lying with his back to the couch. I can tell it is late though because it is pitch black outside.</p>
<p>My eyes linger on Jake’s face as I contemplate what to do. He looks relaxed and peaceful, his dark lashes fanning his cheeks, his full lips slightly parted. My eyes linger on his lips. I must admit that I want to know what they feel like. How they taste. He told me he would kiss me soon, and it has been all I can think about.</p>
<p>I close my eyes and try to pull my leg from between his again, but the man’s thighs have mine in a vice grip. I tug a little harder, placing my hand on his hard chest to try and get some leverage and then I freeze when I hear his husky voice.</p>
<p>“If you wanted to feel me up babe, all you had to do was ask.”</p>
<p>I look up to see Jake’s blue eyes staring right at me and a smirk on those full lips. <em>Well shit.</em> So much for getting away before he woke up.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I was trying to get up without waking you.” I go to remove my hand from his chest but his hand falls over mine and presses down so I can’t move it.</p>
<p>“Your wiggling was a little hard to ignore doll.”</p>
<p>We are so close that if I move my head just a couple of inches our lips will brush. Jake must suddenly be aware of the same thing because his eyes flicker down to my lips.</p>
<p>I clear my throat trying to get my mind off Jake’s lips. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>Jake glances across the room at the clock near the kitchen. “It’s 1 a.m.”</p>
<p>His voice has that just waking up timber that makes flashes of heat skitter across my skin. It’s sexy and seductive and deep.</p>
<p>We both know it is late but neither one of us are moving. <em>Ok Alexis now would be a good time to end this before you do something that you shouldn’t.</em> I say that to myself, and I know it is what I should do but I don’t move a muscle. I can’t. My body is happy right where it is.</p>
<p>Jake shifts his hips and suddenly I can feel his hard erection digging into my hip. If I wasn’t so turned on, I would be laughing at just how fucked I really am. Or how much I want to be. It was bad enough with the voice and the muscles, but now to add <em>THAT</em> to the mix.</p>
<p>Jake just stares at me. His eyes piercing through me like he can see my every thought, and as unnerving as it is, I can’t look away. His husky voice drifts over my skin again.</p>
<p>“If I was any type of gentleman I would get up and leave.” My eyes meet his and my lips part on a breath. “But the thing is sweetheart, I’m not a gentleman.”</p>
<p>His words reverberate down to the space between my thighs. My nipples harden beneath my shirt and before I can stop myself, my hips make a small circle.</p>
<p>Jake’s eyes close and he whispers “fuck” before his hand slides to my jaw and his lips are on mine. His kiss is not gentle and certainly not hesitant. I imagine Jake kisses like he fucks quick and dirty. In no time at all he has my lips parted and his tongue is doing sinful things to my mouth.</p>
<p>The hand that was cupping my jaw slides down my side to my hip and tugs me closer as his mouth continues to turn me to a whimpering mess. My hand that is on his chest grips his shirt and I am not sure if I am pulling him closer or pushing him away. I can’t stop my body’s response to him. It’s as if he is a puppet master and he holds my strings because my hips are gyrating against him and it feels fucking good.</p>
<p>Our lips break apart and I suck in a breath as his lips leave a trail of fire down my jaw to just below my ear. That has always been a sensitive spot for me, and I grip his shirt harder.</p>
<p>“Jake.”</p>
<p>I whisper his name like a prayer on my lips and he pulls back and looks at me with those goddamn eyes. I can see the desire and lust in their depths but as I reach up to pull his lips back to mine, he suddenly pushes back and sits up. His cock is pressing against the front of his jeans and I can tell by the look on his face he is struggling, but then he stands up.</p>
<p>“Jake…wha…?” Confusion clouds my eyes as I struggle to sit up. My body is still pliant, wanting his hands back on me, but I push it down and try to regain some semblance of control.</p>
<p>Jake is looking around like an animal in a cage. “I need to go.”</p>
<p>It’s all he says before he looks at me like he is seeing me for the first time and then he is gone.</p>
<p>I sit on my couch a stunned, horny mess. <em>What the fuck just happened?</em></p>
<p>◆◆◆</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t look back as I walk to my house and slam the door shut behind me. <em>Fuck! What the fuck was I thinking?</em></p>
<p>I was thinking with my dick and not with my head. Telling her I was going to kiss her had been stupid enough but doing it? That was stupidity on a whole other level. I never should have let myself fall asleep. That had been my first mistake. Hearing her breathing as she had slept had relaxed me and before I knew what I was doing I had laid down, pulled her against me and was out. That had been my second.</p>
<p>When I felt her wiggling trying to move, my body had immediately responded. My arms had tightened around her because damn I didn’t want to let her go. <em>Why the fuck didn’t I let her go?</em></p>
<p>My cock is still pressing painfully into the front of my jeans, protesting the fact that it got no attention, so I head straight to the shower. It’s 1:30 in the morning and a shower is not going to help me sleep at all, but neither is trying to sleep with a raging hard-on.</p>
<p>I could rub it out. I could imagine Alexis still draped over me, her breasts pressing into my chest as she grinds her pussy against my thigh. Fuck, when she had moved her hips against me, that had almost made me come in my jeans.</p>
<p>But no, I am not going to jack myself off again. I need to get fucking laid; somehow get her out of my system and stay the hell away from Alexis Taylor. Pulling off my clothes I turn the shower to cold and step under the water. The icy spray hits my shoulders and I grit my teeth until my cock finally shuts the fuck up and goes down.</p>
<p>Grabbing a towel, I dry myself off and pull on a pair of sweats before laying down on the bed. I must be up in three hours for work, so I close my eyes and try to sleep. However, my mind has other ideas and seeing Alexis lying next to me so soft and warm will not leave my brain. I do finally drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>But rest does not come.</p>
<p>◆◆◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I drag myself into work the next morning with a large coffee and a scowl. As much as I normally love working in the field, today I am not in the mood. But I promised Rick I would be on-site today to help manage the installation of the air conditioning unit, so here I am, scowl and all.</p>
<p>I hear Rick’s laughter as I walk in the door and immediately shoot a glare in his general direction.</p>
<p>“Wow boss, what crawled up your ass and died this morning?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off Rick.”</p>
<p>He laughs again and I take another sip of my coffee hoping that it will kickstart my energy. So far, it has not cooperated.</p>
<p>“Jeff will be here soon to install the A/C. I am having the guys use the crane to get it into position.”</p>
<p>I nod in acknowledgement. “Good, I have some things I need to do in the office, so I want to get this knocked out.”</p>
<p>“You need me to handle this Boss?”</p>
<p>“No, I got it Rick. How is the electrical coming along?”</p>
<p>“All done except for the elevators. He is going to wire those babies up today.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Rick walks over to me as I look through the clipboard that is sitting on the table near the lift. Rick is very meticulous about keeping track of the work being done and his clipboard keeps me informed as well.</p>
<p>“Jake, you still worrying about Eric Dillon?”</p>
<p>A part of me is still worried about that crazy piece of shit. But I am mostly thinking about Alexis. I wonder if she slept ok and how her court case is going this morning, I try not to think about the fact that she is going to be having lunch with her ex. To say my brain is all over the place is a serious understatement.</p>
<p>“I can handle Dillon.”</p>
<p>My voice is confidant. Our bid was solid, and all the T’s were crossed, and the I’s were dotted. There is not a damn thing he can do. We won the bid fair and square.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but he is known to play dirty. That dude would off his own kin if he thought it would make him some money.”</p>
<p>I look at Rick and something in my eyes takes him by surprise because he takes a step back.</p>
<p>“I can handle Dillon.”</p>
<p>I have known Rick for several years, and he is one of my closest friends. But there are things about my past that even he doesn’t know. He backs off with his hands lifted in front of him and I grab my coffee and make my way to the lift.</p>
<p>Thinking of Eric Dillon has gotten my mind off Alexis, but not in a good way. As the lift jerks towards the roof, I hear my phone ring. Looking down I see Jerry’s number and immediately answer.</p>
<p>“Hey man, what’s up.”</p>
<p>“We got a problem Jake. After I installed your girl’s system, I started doing some digging to see if I could help you figure out who is gunning for her. Dude, I stumbled across a name and you are not going to like it.”</p>
<p>I don’t even try to correct him about Alexis being my girl. I step off the lift and feel my body tense as I wait for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Seems like your girl is handling a case that involves Davis Auto Repair. Now normally that would not throw up a red flag, but Davis has been dipping his dick in some pretty heavy shit lately off radar. Does the name Angel Ramirez sound familiar to you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! Fuck! Shit! </em>
</p>
<p>Hearing that name again makes my skin crawl. He’s the president of a local MC that are known to be linked to some pretty illegal shit. Sex trafficking, drugs and guns are just a few of the things he’s involved in.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck is Davis dealing with the MC?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know brother. I am working to figure that out right now. But you can bet asses to tits that if Davis and Ramirez are linked and your girl is working a case against Davis, those shots were not just random.”</p>
<p>“Keep me posted Jerry, and thanks man.”</p>
<p>“Will do brother. I will be in touch.”</p>
<p>Shit, I need to talk to Alexis. But right now, I can’t because my phone buzzes and I see a text letting me know that Jeff has arrived to handle the A/C. At least I know that Alexis is safe in the courthouse for now.</p>
<p>Can this day get any fucking worse?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alexis</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Greg is making his closing arguments and I am confident that deliberations will go quickly. Taking the day yesterday to go back over testimony helped our case and I was able to prove reasonable doubt. Mr. Espinoza was able to procure a credible witness that could place him far way from the shop on the night that one of the money drops went missing. How had Greg missed that? He was usually very meticulous about his cases.</p>
<p>I couldn’t worry about that now. Judge Parker was calling for a recess so the jury could deliberate and so we were on a break until he called us back for the verdict. The case was not going to be over before lunch, but I could ask Greg to go grab something to eat nearby.</p>
<p>Rising when asked I wait for the Judge to leave the room before turning to my client.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you and your wife go grab some lunch. I will call you as soon a I hear that the jury has reached a verdict.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ms. Taylor.” He shakes my hand, hope shining in his eyes before making his way to his wife. He had been lucky. One of his cousins was able to post his bail. Otherwise he would have been going right back to his cell to await his verdict.</p>
<p>Picking up my briefcase I approach Greg. I feel Mr. Davis’ eyes slide down my body as he walks past me and a sense of foreboding overwhelms me. The man gives me the creeps. Shaking it off I turn my attention back to Greg.</p>
<p>“Greg, do you have time to grab some lunch?”</p>
<p>“Sure Lex. Since we have to stay close why don’t we do the diner on the corner.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good.”</p>
<p>We both walk out of the courtroom and down the walk toward the diner that sits a block over from the courthouse. I have eaten here many times, several of them when Greg and I were dating. Their food is simple but good.</p>
<p>Grabbing a booth next to the front windows I look over the menu and decide what I am going to order. As soon as the waitress leaves, I place my hands in my lap and look at Greg. He gives me his winning smile and again I notice no butterflies. His smile is nothing compared to Jake’s sexy grin.</p>
<p>“I am glad you agreed to lunch Lex.”</p>
<p>“Well actually I needed to tell you something. Last Monday someone did a drive by of my house.”</p>
<p>Greg’s eyes grow wide.</p>
<p>“Shit Lex, are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Other than being scared and a little pissed I am fine. Ray is working the case.”</p>
<p>Greg fidgets a little in his seat, and I watch him closely. Something is off with him.</p>
<p>“Do they have any idea on who might have done it?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. I keep hoping it was just random, but something you said to me keeps coming to mind.”</p>
<p>He looks at me confused and I give the waitress a small smile as she delivers our coffees and leaves.</p>
<p>“You told me to drop this case Greg. Why? It’s a simple theft case. Was someone trying to scare me off?”</p>
<p>I can tell my question took him by surprise and I keep cool as I wait for him to answer.</p>
<p>“Geez Lex, come on. No. I just said that because it was a petty theft case. You don’t need to be wasting your time with small stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit Greg. Do you know something that you are not telling me?” I lean closer across the table my whisper almost a hiss.</p>
<p>He looks at me incredulously and whispers back vehemently. “I care about you Lexi. Don’t you think that if I knew someone was going to try to hurt you that I would tell you?”</p>
<p>I sit back in my seat as my eyes scrutinize him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Greg. You have been known to cross some pretty grey lines to advance your career.”</p>
<p>Back when we were dating and Greg was trying to make his name as a lawyer, he had taken on some clients that were less than reputable. I would not put anything past him.</p>
<p>“I might cross some grey lines Lexi, but I would never do something that would put you in danger.”</p>
<p>“So, you know nothing about it?”</p>
<p>I am surprised but decide to give him the benefit of the doubt. I would hope that Greg would have enough respect for our past to tell me something like that.</p>
<p>“No Lex. I promise.”</p>
<p>The waitress brings our food and I start to eat as I think about how Greg reacted when I mentioned the shooting. Something in my gut tells me that he knows something. But I am not going to push it right now. I need time to think.</p>
<p>“Lex, I want to see you again. How about we go to dinner this Friday night. I can take you to that place you love on 8<sup>th</sup> street.”</p>
<p>I set my fork down and sigh. A part of me knew that he was going to ask me out. I was hoping that he would just forget about it, but I am not getting my wish today.</p>
<p>“Greg, I told you before. I am not going to start dating you again. I like you as a friend and colleague, nothing more.”</p>
<p>I can tell Greg is about to argue, when we get a text on our phones. It has been less than an hour and the jury is already back. I go to grab the bill but Greg jerks it from my hand.</p>
<p>“I am not giving up on us Lex.”</p>
<p>He walks to the register to pay the bill and I take a deep breath. I can deal with Greg later. I know he is not going to let this go and he can be persistent. But right now, I need to focus on my client. I follow him out of the diner and back down the street to the courthouse.</p>
<p>Glancing at my phone I start to go up the stairs when suddenly a familiar sound reverberates through every cell in my body. I hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs immediately and my breathing turns to pants. Anxiety tears through me and I huddle up as small as I can get. Shots bounce all around as pieces of concrete spray my face and body and screams dance in the air.</p>
<p>My ears fill with a roaring sound and I fall into that darkness that is always waiting to pull me in; to drown me.</p>
<p>I don’t even notice when the shooting stops and the screams cease.</p>
<p>I am too locked in my own mind, and soon the darkness engulfs me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Jake </em> </strong>
</p><p>I roll my shoulders as the lack of sleep from the previous night threatens to roll over me.  Jeff just completed the installation of the A/C in our building and now I need to find Alexis. Jerry’s call is still weighing heavily on my mind. Bringing back memories and I a part of my life I thought I had left behind.</p><p>I tried calling her a couple of times but so far, she is not answering. Maybe the trial lasted longer than what she anticipated.</p><p>Grabbing my helmet, I swing my leg over my bike as I hear my phone ringing. Thinking it is Alexis calling me back I immediately answer.</p><p>“Alexis…”</p><p>“Hey Jake, it’s Jerry. Have you talked to Alexis at all this morning?”</p><p>“No, I have tried calling her a couple of times, but she must still be in court.” </p><p>“Naw man. There was a shooting at the courthouse this morning. Drive by.”</p><p>His words sink in and rage makes me see red. My heart starts racing and I hang up the phone, slamming my helmet onto my head. Gunning my bike, I peel out of the construction site with a few of my guys throwing me the finger. I don’t give a shit. I need to get to the courthouse.</p><p>I pull up a few minutes later at the courthouse to utter chaos. There are people standing all around, women crying and men on their cell phones. The police are combing the area and the suits or detectives are standing around with their notepads writing as they speak.</p><p>I immediately park my bike and tear off my helmet as I start looking around for auburn hair and blue eyes. My heart plummets when I see two ambulances. I wonder if there were more. Seeing an officer nearby I quickly walk up and I don’t give two fucks if he is talking to someone, I tap him on the shoulder.</p><p>“I am looking for Alexis Taylor. She was involved in a case here today.”</p><p>He looks me up and down. I am sure my dusty jeans and biker boots along with the few tats that are sticking out of my shirt give a great impression.</p><p>“Ms. Taylor was taken by ambulance to Houston Memorial about five minutes ago.”</p><p>I don’t even wait to hear more; I sprint to my bike and throw on my helmet before tearing off toward the hospital. My mind is only on Alexis.</p><p>Thoughts of keeping my distance are like a faint memory. I just need her to be ok. I curse and slam my hand against the handlebar of my bike as my mind races. A drive by at Alexis’ house and now at the courthouse where she works. To someone who has been around violence this is not random. Someone is after her and with the information that Jerry sent to me, I know with 100% certainty that Angel and the Scorpions MC are involved.</p><p>I have dealt with these fuckers before. I have been one of these fuckers, and it is part of why I need to keep my distance from Alexis. If she knows about my past and what I have done, she will never look at me the same again. For some reason that makes my chest ache.</p><p>But I can’t stay away. Right now, I need to make sure she is ok and then I need to protect her. I am the only one who can. When I left the MC, I thought it was for good that it would stay in the past. In fact, the only reason I made it out of the Scorpions alive was because Angel was once my friend and I saved his life. I should have let the fucker die.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>Racing into the hospital my eyes scan the room looking for anyone who can help me find Alexis. I have a sick feeling in my stomach as I walk up to the desk in front of me. The young girl, whose nametag says Tiffani, looks up with a smile and then her eyes widen when she see’s me. I feel her eyes scan over my chest, and the hint of my tats that show from my sleeves.</p><p>“Um, can I help you?”</p><p>I see a look in her eyes that tells me she wants to do more than help me, and I ignore her look. My voice is a little urgent if not slightly annoyed.</p><p>“I am looking for Alexis Taylor. She was brought in about 10 minutes ago. Is she ok?”</p><p>The girl gives me a smile that, in the past would have had me sneaking her off to a supply room closet for a quick fuck. But my focus is only on Alexis.</p><p>“Yes, Alexis Taylor. I cannot give you any information about her condition at this time. Are you her husband?”</p><p><em>Shit</em>. I know they won’t give me any information unless I am family so, I lie. “I am her fiancé.”</p><p>“Too bad.” The young woman whispers under her breath causing my eyebrow to lift. “Yes, Alexis is being treated by the ER doctor now. I will let him know you are here, and he will come out and speak to you once he is done.”</p><p>“Can you at least tell me if she is ok?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Sir. You will have to wait and speak to the doctor.”</p><p>I slam my hand down on the counter, which makes the young lady jump nervously and then walk away. I don’t even smile or say thank you. Yeah, I’m a dick.</p><p>I walk over to the area where I am supposed to wait but I can’t sit down. I pace back and forth and then finally decide to call Jerry. I need to know everything he knows. Now.</p><p>“Jake! Hey man, I was just about to call you. Did you find your girl?”</p><p>My teeth clinch before I answer. “Yeah. She was taken to Houston Memorial after the shooting. I am waiting for the doctor.”</p><p>“Shit dude. Is she ok?”</p><p>“I don’t know, no one will tell me a goddamn thing.”</p><p>“Sorry bro. Well while you wait, I have something you might want to hear. Found out why Davis might be in bed with the Scorpions. It seems Davis Jr., has a gambling problem and accrued some debt. A lot of debt.”</p><p>“You think he approached the Scorpions for a loan?”</p><p>“Naw man. I think it is deeper than that. That dickwad had debt, but he also is a greedy motherfucker. Word on the street is he approached them about a partnership.”</p><p>“Partnership? Fuck. What kind?”</p><p>“That part I am still looking into. But obviously it’s something illegal and something he doesn’t want anyone to find out about.”</p><p>I rub my hand over my face, “Fuck!”</p><p>The lady a few chairs down from me gives me a dirty look and then moves across the room. I am not even sorry.</p><p>“Listen Jerry, let’s get together tonight. I will text you after I leave the hospital and we can meet at my place. Someone is trying to kill Alexis and I need to find out who the motherfucker is and deal with it.”</p><p>I can hear the smile in Jerry’s voice. “Is that the old Jake I hear?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and get to work.” I hang up the phone, but my lips are twitching. Jerry knew me when I was part of the MC. He was the only person who knows SOME of the things that I have done and why I left. I am the only one that knows them all.</p><p>I turn as I see a man in a white coat and scrubs approaching and I swallow hoping to god his news is good.</p><p>“Are you Ms. Davis’ fiancé?”</p><p>“Yes Doctor, how is she?”</p><p>“She is fine. We have her resting. We had to sedate her though because she was pretty upset. She was experiencing an anxiety attack and was almost catatonic when the paramedics found her.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Has Ms. Taylor been through a traumatic experience in the last few years? An accident? Assault?”</p><p>Other than the shooting when we met, that is a question I cannot answer. I have no clue about her past. I decide to change that soon. But I must give him an answer.</p><p>“Not that I know of Doc.”</p><p>“Ok, well we are going to let her rest and then she will be released to go home this afternoon. I am going to recommend she get some counseling. That might help her deal with the events of today. I am also going to prescribe her some alprazolam for the anxiety.”</p><p>I nod and indicate the door. “Can I see her?”</p><p>“Sure. I will take you back.”</p><p>I follow the doctor through the double doors and down a set of hallways. My eyes are scanning my surroundings as we go. It’s a habit. He finally leads me to a door and when I walk inside the pressure that has been building in my chest eases.</p><p>Alexis is lying on the bed with a blanket over her, an IV in her arm and she is asleep. There are dark circles under her eyes and her make-up has run down her face, leaving tracks of black from her eyeliner. She is alive and she is in my sight. I can breathe.</p><p>I approach the bed and pull the visitor chair closer so that I can watch her. I can’t stop my hand from reaching up to stroke her cheek, her soft skin like silk.</p><p>I see her eyes flutter open and remove my hand as she turns her head to look at me.</p><p>“Hey doll.”</p><p>“Jake.” She looks around the room confused and tries to sit up but then lays back down with a frown. “Where am I?”</p><p>“You’re in the hospital. Do you not remember what happened?”</p><p>I see confusion in her eyes before they widen, and she collapses back against her pillow. “There was a shooting at the courthouse.” She looks at me frantic. “Was anybody killed?”</p><p>“I don’t know babe. Jerry called me and told me what happened and when I got there my sole focus was finding you.”</p><p>I see her look at the IV in her arm.</p><p>“You had a panic attack. The paramedics found you and brought you here. They said you were almost catatonic.”</p><p>She doesn’t seem surprised and I can tell she is thinking. Something has happened to her in her past. I can feel it in my gut. I want to ask her about it, but she has been through enough today. If something traumatic has happened I don’t want her to have to relive it right now.</p><p>“The Dr., gave you something to help you rest but he said you can go home this afternoon.”</p><p>I don’t know how she is going to react to the next part, but I must tell her.</p><p>“He is recommending you go to therapy to help deal with what happened today.”</p><p>Her eyes turn to me, their blue depths showing so many emotions. “Do you think this was meant for me?”</p><p>I know she is talking about the shooting. “Shit babe. I don’t know.” I stand and move closer to the bed taking her delicate hand in mine. “But I can promise that Jerry and I going to find the fuckers that are doing this, and I promise they will pay.”</p><p>She squeezes my hand and I lean down and gently kiss her forehead and then lay mine to hers. “Shit babe. Don’t ever scare me like that again.”</p><p>She gives a huff of a laugh, her eyes closing. We stay close our hands clasped and our foreheads touching, both needing to feel that connection that is between us. A few minutes later the nurse walks in needing to do some checks.</p><p>“Aw, I see your fiancé found you.” The nurse smiles as she walks over to the computer in the room.</p><p>Alexis looks at me in surprise and mouths, “Fiancé?”</p><p>I just shrug and then whisper in her ear, not able to pass up a chance to tease her. “You wanted all of this to yourself and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” She shoves my shoulder with her good hand and my smile fades.</p><p>“Listen, I need to go to the office and finish something up. I will be back to pick you up ok?”</p><p>She looks like she doesn’t want me to leave but finally nods her head. I lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I will be back babe.”</p><p>I give her one last look before walking out of the room. I stop just a few steps away from her door and lean against the wall. Emotions are overwhelming me, but I don’t have time to deal with those right now. Pushing myself back up I walk with determination out the doors and to my bike.</p><p>I was not lying when I said I needed to go to the office, but first I need to make a stop. I need to see an old friend.</p><p>Someone who was once a good friend but then became an enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>My body aches. Not because I am injured, but because of the tension that stormed through me from the moment I hit the ground. I had held myself still, not moving. The sound of gunfire had died away as I was drawn to that dark place. I hated that place.</p><p>I had only been 15 years old when that dark place became my refuge. It was when my father started hitting me. My Mom had walked out just a couple of days before that first strike. He slapped me. Told me to suck up her leaving and stop crying. I was only 15 years old. My Mother had just left. Unfortunately, she took my father with her that day. I didn’t have a father after she left. Just a guardian that turned to inflicting pain.</p><p>I guess that was one of the reasons I tried to do everything by the book. I tried to be good, so he wouldn’t treat me bad. It rarely worked but I strived for it none-the-less. The bruises were badges of the darkness that I hid daily. The smile on my face fooled everyone, even my teachers.</p><p>But I was screaming inside; screaming into that void of darkness that he forced me to go to. I never gave him the satisfaction of screaming out loud. I wouldn’t give the bastard that.</p><p>Rubbing my temples, I try to change my thoughts to something else. I can’t relieve all of that right now.</p><p>Hearing the door open, I look up to see Grant. As annoyed as I am to see him right now, I am glad he is ok.</p><p>“Lex, thank god you are ok. When I saw you hit the ground, I feared the worst.”</p><p>“I’m fine Greg. They are releasing me this afternoon. I am glad to see you are as well.”</p><p>He walks over and takes my hand and it takes everything in me not to pull my hand away.</p><p>“I wanted to check on you but I had to give my statement.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Greg, I am fine.” I give him a small smile.</p><p>“Can I give you a ride home?”</p><p>I shake my head. “A friend is coming by to pick me up.”</p><p>He squeezes my hand and then leans down and kisses my forehead. I let out a sigh. As much as he annoys me, I know Greg cares. A part of me wishes I felt the same. But his lips are cold when they touch my skin. They are not warm and soft like Jake’s</p><p>“Has the Judge said when he is going to give us the verdict?” It frustrates me that we were going to find out the verdict of my client when this happened. A part of me wonders if that is just coincidental.</p><p>“He is rescheduling the verdict hearing for Friday.”</p><p>I nod. I will be ready by then. My plan is to go back to work starting tomorrow.</p><p>He brushes my hair back from my brow and gives me a smile. “Ok, now that I have seen with my own eyes that you are ok, I will let you rest. I will call you tomorrow and check on you.”</p><p>“There is no need Greg. I am fine.”</p><p>“No arguments. You get some rest.”</p><p>I give him a tight smile as he turns and walks out the door. Relief flows through me now that he is gone.</p><p>I close my eyes when the door flies open, and I smile at the whirlwind that takes over my room.</p><p>“Oh my god Alexis, thank god you are ok.” Tiffani leans down and hugs me tight. I wince as my IV-line pinches, but I smile. She pulls back and looks me over.</p><p>“When I heard that there was a shooting at the courthouse my stomach dropped. What happened?” She looks like she just ran 10 blocks. Her blonde hair is piled into a bun that is slowly becoming unraveled. Her blue jump suit is perfectly tailored, as always, but her cheeks are flushed and her hazel eyes show worry and concern, but also a hint of relief.</p><p> She pulls a chair up to my side and I tell her about having lunch with Greg and then getting the text that the jury had come back with a verdict. I am able to tell her about the shooting, and about dropping to the concrete, but after that I don’t remember anything more.</p><p>“How scary!” She places a hand on her chest. “How long are you in here for?”</p><p>“I am getting released this afternoon. My friend Jake is going to come pick me up.”</p><p>She wrinkles her nose in distaste. “I saw Greg leaving a moment ago. Why did that creep stop by?”</p><p>“He was checking to make sure I was ok.”</p><p>“Don’t let him reel you back in Lex. That man has a motive and it is never good.”</p><p>I laugh, so happy to see her and she rolls her eyes before they go wide. She finally latched onto the name I had mentioned.</p><p>Her eyebrows lift with interest. “Whose Jake?”</p><p>“Don’t get excited he is just a friend.”</p><p>“A kissing friend? Friend with benefits…or…?”</p><p>This time I roll my eyes and try not to answer that question.</p><p>“Ok, I won’t push you on this, but you are spilling the beans about this “friend” when you get back to the office. I was able to push the other case you are working on back a week and since the shooting we have had a couple of potential clients call the office.”</p><p>“Wow, maybe I should get shot at more often.” I was trying to make a joke. It wasn’t funny.</p><p>“Alexis, please rest and get better. I love my job, but I am not above coming to your house and tying you to your best to get you to rest.”</p><p>That made me laugh again. Tiffani is such a sweet girl, but she has a steel backbone. It was one of the reasons I hired her. She is great with people, but she does not put up with bullshit.</p><p>She leans down and hugs me. “I am going to head to the office. I will check in on you later boss lady.” She smiles at me and then walks out the door, taking her energy with her.</p><p>I shift in the bed I am lying on. Whoever created the beds for the ER, never laid in one. It is so uncomfortable. I am ready to go home.</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>I must have dozed off, because I wake to the nurse standing over me removing my IV.</p><p>“I’m sorry to wake you Ms. Taylor. I was told to get you ready to go home, so I came to remove your IV. How are you feeling?”</p><p>I wince as she pulls the needle from my arm. “Overall I feel good. I am just tired.”</p><p>The nurse nodded. “That is probably from the medication we gave you. It should continue to wear off and you will regain your energy.”</p><p>She smiles as she moves about the room and then starts typing on the computer. I don’t see Jake and then I realize I have no way of contacting him to let him know I am being released. My phone was in my hand when the shooting occurred and is probably lying broken on the ground at the crime scene.</p><p>“I called that handsome fiancé of yours and he should be here shortly.” The nurse smiles at me, as if she knows what I am thinking.</p><p>That made me feel better. Jake is on his way.</p><p>“Ok, Ms. Taylor, I am going to go prepare your paperwork and get your prescription from the doctor. Hang tight and we will have you out of here soon.” She gives me a smile and a wink and then walks out.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief. I cannot wait to get home and see Jake.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jake</em> </strong>
</p><p>As I drive toward the house, I immediately call Jerry. I am going to need some back-up for what I am about to do, and he is the best man for the job.</p><p>“Blade! Calling me back so soon?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Jerry and just listen. I need you to suit up and bring Traeger with you. I need to pay a visit to Angel. And don’t call me Blade, I left that name behind with my cut.”</p><p>“Holy fucking shit dude. Are you suicidal? You were lucky that Angel let you know leave before. You go waltzing back into that clubhouse, you won’t leave it alive.”</p><p>“I am not going to the clubhouse. I am going to ask him to meet me at that old industrial building off 76.”</p><p>“Well that is even worse dumbass. To many places to hide the body.”</p><p>“Are you meeting me or not Jerry?”</p><p>I hear Jerry talk to someone in the background. “Traeger and I will meet you there.”</p><p>“Thanks man. I will text you the time.”</p><p>I hang up the phone as I pull into my driveway. I will call Angel when I get inside, and I pray he answers my call and agrees to a meeting. It has been three years since I have seen him. Three years of living my life MC free. I don’t regret the day I left. It was the best decision for me.</p><p>My life in the MC had been great, at first. The brotherhood was something I needed in my life and at the time the President of the club ran it clean. No drugs or guns. All businesses were above board. That didn’t mean we didn’t have run-ins with other MC’s or people trying to take our shit. We fought back and we killed. That was just how it was. But we never trafficked humans, sold drugs or guns.</p><p>Angel and I had been close. He was the VP when I patched in and he took me under his wing, and I worked my way up to Sergeant at Arms. But then the President was killed in a motorcycle accident and Angel took over as Prez. Everything changed in the blink of an eye.</p><p>I try to pull myself back from the memories as I dial Angel’s number. Hopefully it has not changed. I steel myself when I hear his voice.</p><p>“This is Angel. Who the fuck is this?”</p><p>“Angel, it’s Jake.”</p><p>There is a pause, and I can see the wheels turning in his head as he wonders why I am calling after all these years.</p><p>“Fucking Blade. I should be surprised that you even have the balls to call me but I’m not. You have more balls then half my men.”</p><p>“Listen, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at that industrial building off 76?”</p><p>I feel his hesitation through the phone. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I need to ask you a few questions and I want to do it in person.”</p><p>He laughs and it is a cold laugh, sending chills up my spine. But that is not going to deter me. I need to talk to him.</p><p>“Angel you owe me.”</p><p>“I don’t owe you shit Blade. My debt to you was paid when I let you leave the MC. But you have me curious. I will give you 10 mins. Meet me there in one hour.”</p><p>He hangs up the phone and I immediately text Jerry before heading to my room to gather what I need. There is no way in hell I am going to this meeting unarmed. I just pray that I can get some answers with no violence.</p><p>Strapping my Glock 19 to my ankle and placing my Ruger 57 at my back, I decide to strap my combat knife to my hip. Angel can be unpredictable at best and downright deadly at worst, so I want to be prepared.</p><p>Pulling on my leather jacket, I decide to take my bike. It is best for a quick getaway if needed. I pray it will not come to that.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later I hear a ding on my phone I look down to see a text from Jerry. They are on their way to the site and so I grab my helmet and lock up the house. Hearing the engine of my Harley rumble to life is like a purr in my chest. I turn out of the driveway and head my bike to the industrial side of town.</p><p>Riding always helps me to clear my head. When I left the MC, I vowed that I would continue to ride as often as possible. Jerry and I have ridden in fund raisers as well as local group rides over the years and I always look forward to being on the road.</p><p>Approaching the industrial building I make sure and pull my bike off to the side, scanning the area as I slow to a stop. I don’t see Angel or any of the Scorpions. I am the first one, so I remove my helmet and take a deep breath. I hope I get some answers.</p><p>I hear the rumble of bikes in the distance and look back to see Jerry and Traeger. Traeger works for Jerry and is ex-military, special forces. He is a mean looking mother fucker and I am glad to see him at Jerry’s side. I watch as they pull their bikes up next to mine and dismount.</p><p>Jerry grabs my hand and pulls me to him with a brotherly slap to the shoulder. Traeger does the same.</p><p>I look at Traeger. “Has Jerry filled you in on who we are meeting and why?”</p><p>“Yeah, we got your back man.” Traeger’s voice is as deep as he is tall.</p><p>“Good.” I turn as we hear some bikes approaching and I unclick my side holster and square my shoulders. Angel can spot a man’s weakness from a mile away. It is part of what has earned him the reputation of being deadly.</p><p>I stand with Jerry and Traeger at my back and Angel approaches with two of his brother’s flanking him. Looking them over quickly, I see a Sergeant at Arms on one patch and Enforcer on the other. I recognize the guys as Diesal and Axel. Both men stand over 6’3 and Diesal is to Angel’s right. He is bald with a red beard, muscles over every inch of his body. His blue eyes are narrowed as he glances around keeping an eye open for anything that might be a threat to his President.</p><p>Axel stands to Angel’s left, with dark hair that is buzzed, a black goatee and eyes that are almost as dark as his hair. He is not as muscled as Diesal, but as the Enforcer, he is known as a deadly fucker. Both are wearing their cuts with jeans and biker boots. The three of them make an intimidating force. But they don’t bother me. I know them almost as well as I know myself. I studied how they fight and figured them out a long time ago.</p><p>Angel looks us over as he approaches. He was once my best friend. We were close like brothers, but now every time I see him it is like I am looking at a stranger. When he became President of the Scorpions the power and gavel went to his head. He became greedy and he was not above putting the club at risk to make money. Some of the men, such as myself, did not like the direction he was taking the MC and left. The one’s that stayed, are just as corrupt and unethical as Angel.</p><p>“Jake, what brings us here?” Angels glances at Jerry and Traeger again before his eyes meet mine. He is shorter than me at 6 feet, with brown hair down to his shoulders. He is muscular, and broad and has some of the greenest eyes I have ever seen. If you did not know him, you would think they were fake. He has a square jaw and a nose that you can tell has been broken a couple of times. The angel tattoo on his right bicep hints at his name. I remember when he received that tattoo. It was for his sister. She was murdered about a year after I joined the MC. I often wonder if her death contributed to Angel’s turn to the bad side. I guess I will never know. We don’t shake hands.</p><p>“Thank you for meeting me Angel.” I glance at his men and my look lets them know that I have no fear of them. It tells them to watch their movements or I will cut them down where they stand. I let my gaze linger for a moment and then get straight to the point. “Is your crew working with Davis Automotive?”</p><p>Angel doesn’t show surprise or flinch. He perfected his poker face a long time ago.</p><p>“Who wants to know and what business is it of theirs?”</p><p>“I want to know.”</p><p>Angel’s lip curls up as if he wants to smile. “You gave up your right to know Scorpion business a long time ago <em>brother</em>.” He snears the word. It is not meant as an endearment.</p><p>“It becomes my business if it is affecting someone that I care about.” The steel in my voice lets him know that he is not dealing with Jake right now. Right now, he is dealing with Blade.</p><p>Angel eyes me for a moment. “Davis approached me a few months ago about a loan. We fronted him some cash, he is repaying that loan. End of story.”</p><p>My smile is cold as I take a step forward. His guys do as well, but my attention never waivers from Angel. I am aware of everything around me, and there is a hint of hesitation in both of their eyes and that is to my advantage. I never hesitate.</p><p>“A loan with the MC is never that simple, <em>brother</em>.” I emphasize the last word. I know how the MC works. There is more going on.</p><p>“Maybe not, but again, that is not your concern.”</p><p>I step into his face because I need a more solid answer. “Do you have a hit out on Alexis Taylor?”</p><p>His eyes widen for a moment and then a sick smile curves his lips. “The attorney? Are you hitting that?”</p><p>I don’t answer and then his smile widens. The lust I see in his eyes makes me want to beat him into the ground with my fists.</p><p>“That is a nice piece of ass brother. You should bring her by the clubhouse sometime. We could break her in real nice for you.”</p><p>A snarl leaves my lips as I lunge for him and grab him by the shirt. His guys reach for their weapons as do Jerry and Traeger, but Angel lifts a hand, still smiling and tells his men to back off.</p><p>“You stay the fuck away from Alexis, do you understand me Angel?” The coldness in my eyes makes his smile falter. “If she so much as gets a hair out of place and I find out you are involved, I will burn the MC to the ground and kill every mother fucker in it.”</p><p>I see the rage pour into his face and he pushes me off with a deadly glare. I can feel Jerry vibrating behind me, ready to strike, but he doesn’t move.</p><p>Angel gives me a direct look. “I would watch who you threaten Blade. You may have saved my life once, but that debt was paid. You are fair game. If you threaten me or my club again, I will fuck your girl while you watch and then slit both of your throats and not even think twice about it.”</p><p>He makes his point with a glare before he turns and walks back to his bike. As they roar off down the road, I try to keep my anger in check. My breathing is quick, and I need to hit something hard. Angel’s last words echo through my mind.</p><p>Just try it mother fucker. Just try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After letting Jerry and Traeger know that I am going to the hospital to pick up Alexis, I remind Jerry to meet me at her house later in the evening. I did not get the answers that I needed from Angel, but I also know that he and his MC are somehow connected to the shootings. I just need to prove it. I head home and change out my bike for my truck. As much as I want her on it, there is no way Alexis is ready to ride on the back of my bike.</p>
<p>Pulling up to the hospital I quickly make my way to her room. I am excited to see her and get my girl home. <em>There I go again, calling her my girl. I need to stop doing that. She is not my girl</em>.</p>
<p>Knocking on the door, I slowly enter and see Alexis sitting on the side of the bed as the nurse types on her computer against the far wall.</p>
<p>“Hey babe, how are you doing?”</p>
<p>When she looks up at me and smiles my world brightens like the sun on a cloudless day. I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s the damn truth.</p>
<p>“Jake. I am doing good and I am ready to get the hell out of here.”</p>
<p>The nurse turns and gives me a smile. “She is all set to go.” She then looks at Alexis and hands her a folder with the hospital logo. “Ms. Taylor, I have placed your prescription and other information in this folder. When you make your appointment with the therapist, let Dr. Foster know.”</p>
<p>Alexis’ eyes fly toward the nurse. “Therapist?”</p>
<p>The nurse nods. “He is suggesting you see a therapist for your PTSD.”</p>
<p>Alexis’ voice is dismissive. “I don’t have PTSD.”</p>
<p>The nurse looks at me for help and I just shake my head. I will handle this with Alexis later. For some reason she is in denial. What happened that made her that vulnerable? I need to know but right now, I just want to get her home.</p>
<p>She stands gingerly to her feet and I keep close in case she needs me. I see her sway and she immediately grabs my arm to steady herself.</p>
<p>The nurse looks concerned and says, “I can get you a wheelchair Ms. Taylor.”</p>
<p>I place my hand over Alexis’ hand on my arm. I know she wants to walk out on her own. I would want the same. I smile at the nurse.</p>
<p>“I got this nurse, thank you.” I give her a wink and lead Alexis out of the room.</p>
<p>Alexis’ steps are slow but steady and soon I am helping her into the cab of my truck. As she tucks her legs in her skirt slides up her thighs and I give them an appreciative look. They are nice legs, so it is hard not to notice.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the view?” Her voice is teasing, and I look at her and lean a little closer.</p>
<p>“Always babe.”</p>
<p>Making my way to the driver’s side I hop in and pull onto the road.</p>
<p>“Can we stop and get something to take home to eat? I am starving and that hospital food was shit.”</p>
<p>I can’t help but grin at her. She could ask me to take her to McDonald’s and I would ask how quick. I personally can’t stand the shit, but anything for her.</p>
<p>“There is a good burger place just up the road, I will pull through.”</p>
<p>We place an order for two burgers and two fries and then are on our way again. I can tell she is still tired, as her head is resting against the headrest and her eyes are closed. Her breathing is even but she is not asleep. And then I hear her soft voice.</p>
<p>“I was able to have lunch with Greg today.”</p>
<p>“We don’t need to talk about this now sweetness. It can wait.”</p>
<p>She lifts an eyelid and looks at me sideways. “He denied knowing anything about it.”</p>
<p>My hand grips the steering wheel just a little tighter. I need to tell her about my meeting with Angel but that can wait. She doesn’t need any more stress, right now she needs to eat and rest.</p>
<p>Pulling into the driveway, I tell her not to move, and rush around to the passenger side. I will come back for the food. Right now, I just want to get her inside. She takes my arm and I pull out my keys and unlock her door.</p>
<p>She gives me a surprised look. “You have a key?”</p>
<p>I give her a wink. “I had Jerry make me one in case I need to come and kick some ass.”</p>
<p>She laughs and it is the best sound I have heard in a while. I lead her to the couch and get her settled before getting the food from the truck. Resetting her alarm, I grab some plates from the kitchen and sit next to her on the couch. We eat in silence, but I can see the pleasure on her face from her burger.</p>
<p>“Food was that bad hu?”</p>
<p>She gives an embarrassed smile. “The worst. But that burger was the best.”</p>
<p>I take the plates and the trash to the kitchen and when I walk back into the living room, she is stretched with her feet on the coffee table and a blanket in her lap. She looks tired, but she is ok and that makes the tension in my chest ease just a little.</p>
<p>“Jake, we need to talk about today.”</p>
<p>“No, you need to rest. We can talk about it all tomorrow babe.”</p>
<p>I sit next to her and pull her feet into my lap. She turns with her back to the sofa armrest and I remove her shoes before gently rubbing her feet. She throws her head back and moans. My dick jerks to attention.</p>
<p>“Oh my god that feels so good. Were you a masseur in another life?”</p>
<p>“No, I just know how to treat a woman.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrow as she studies me. “Have you massaged a lot of women’s feet?”</p>
<p>“Is that something you really want to know?”</p>
<p>We both know that she is talking about more than just massages. She wants to know how many women I have been with.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>I shrug. “I am not going to lie. I have been with a lot of women. I like sex. What healthy red-blooded male doesn’t?”</p>
<p>She places her chin in her palm just watching me. “Give me a number.”</p>
<p>I huff out a laugh. “I am not going to give you a number.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>I turn and look at her, and I know she can see the challenge in my eyes. “I don’t think that is something you want to know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what I want and what I don’t want Jake. How many?”</p>
<p>I stop massaging her feet and slide my hand behind her neck, pulling her gently closer to me. “A lot babe. But know this, none of them meant anything and I never bedded a girl more than once. However, I am more than willing to make an exception for you doll, because I have a feeling that I am not going to get you out of my system by having you just once.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen and I see the desire flare up, but she pulls back. “Casual sex is not my thing Jake.”</p>
<p>I let my hand slide down her neck and gently slide along the curve of her breast. Her breath hitches but she does not look away.</p>
<p>“Casual is all I do babe. My life is not designed for more than that. Never has been.” It’s time I remember that.</p>
<p>I shift a little uncomfortably because it feels like she can see right through me and straight to my bullshit.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that to be true Jake. Not one little bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆◆◆</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alexis</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I stare at Jake as he tries to convince me that casual sex is all he can give me. I don’t believe it for one damn moment. But why is he trying to push me away? I have only known the guy for a little over a week but the mystery that is Jake Hayes draws me in deeper and I am powerless to escape the pull.</p>
<p>I lean closer to him again, the scent of him making my head swim. I want to crawl into his lap and make the outside world just disappear.</p>
<p>“What you believe doesn’t matter doll. It’s the truth.” His eyes slide to my lips and I can see he wants me.</p>
<p>I am about say something else, when I hear the doorbell ring. Jake pats my leg and stands. “That is Jerry. I asked him and Traeger to stop by.”</p>
<p>I ask him why as he walks to the door, but he doesn’t answer me.</p>
<p>I hear him speaking to Jerry and then I see the good-looking security giant walk in with another man behind him. This guy is tall. Just as tall as Jerry, but where Jerry is muscular this guy is a tank. He has blonde spikey hair and several industrial piercings in his left ear. His eyes are a deep rich brown and his straight nose and hard jawline look like they were chiseled from rock. He has a scar that runs along his right cheek.</p>
<p>I can see tattoos peeking out from the sleeves of his black t-shirt and the jeans and boots he is wearing resemble Jakes. But as much as this guy is good looking, there is something hard radiating from him. This guy has seen battle. I would bet my life on it.</p>
<p>Jake walks up behind me and places his arm around my waist.</p>
<p>“Alexis this is Traeger. He works with Jerry’s security firm.”</p>
<p>The guy holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you Ma’am.” His voice is pleasant and respectful, but I have a feeling that if push came to shove, this guy could become deadly in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Traeger. I am Alexis.”</p>
<p>Jerry leans over and kisses my cheek. “Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I am good. Glad to be home.”</p>
<p>“I know you are darlin.” He winks at me.</p>
<p>I feel Jake move beside me. “I am going to run Alexis a bath. Why don’t you two get set up in the dining room. I will be there shortly.”</p>
<p>I give the two men a stiff smile before letting Jake lead me down the hall to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“What are you guys up to Jake?”</p>
<p>He walks into the bathroom and plugs the drain before setting a warm temperature to the water. “That is none of your concern babe. Now, I want you to get your fine ass undressed and in this bath. All you need to worry about is relaxing.”</p>
<p>I start to unbutton my shirt. The lure and scent he has placed in the water too good to pass up. “I will take a bath because it looks amazing. But this conversation is not over Jake.”</p>
<p>He smiles at me. “I never thought it was babe.”</p>
<p>He kisses my cheek and then helps me into the bath before walking out of the room. I relax back and let the hot water soak through my bones. I know tomorrow I am going to be a little sore. My mind wanders back over the events at the courthouse. If someone was trying to kill me why would they jeopardize so many innocent people? It just does not make any sense.</p>
<p>And do I believe that Greg knows nothing? I want to believe he is still a good man, but something in my gut is telling me that he knows more than what he is letting on. My eyes start to drift closed as the scent of the water invades my senses. Jake used lavender and soon my eyes close.</p>
<p>I can’t fall asleep in the tub, so I pull myself out and dry off. I am too tired to worry about pulling on clothes. All I want to do is sleep. Walking to my dresser I pull out a pair of lacey white underwear and tug them on before crawling underneath the covers.</p>
<p>I want to know what Jake, Jerry and Traeger are doing but my body wants sleep more and soon I am sinking into oblivion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆◆◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It is hard to leave her. All I want to do is take her in my arms and fuck her until we both forget about this shitty day. But right now, my focus must be on finding out who is trying to kill her. I asked Jerry here for a reason and I am glad he brought Traeger with him.</p>
<p>Jerry looks up from his computer screen as I sit across from him. “You get her settled man?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Traeger eyes me with interest. “She your woman Jake?”</p>
<p>“No, she is just a friend.”</p>
<p>“Seems like more to me. I’m not judgin’. I am here to help in whatever way I can brother.”</p>
<p>I nod my thanks to them both before leaning closer across the table. “Angel was lying today. I know that bastard and my gut tells me he is behind these hits.”</p>
<p>“Ok, so what is the motive? The trial?” Jerry speaks matter of factly. He and I bounce off each other well. It is part of why I enjoy working with him.</p>
<p>“Could be. Maybe he thinks Alexis knows more than she does.”</p>
<p>“Jerry told me that she had mentioned some Greg dude? What’s the lead on him?” Traeger leans closer. The guy was always sharp, and I can tell he did not miss a detail when Jerry clued him in.</p>
<p>“She had lunch with him today right before the shooting. She said he denied knowing anything.”</p>
<p>Jerry looks at me closely. “Do you believe that? Seems awful coincidental that the shooting happened right after they met for lunch.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” I rub my chin as I think over everything. “Greg use to date Alexis. Maybe he is doing this to try to push her back to him.”</p>
<p>Traeger asks, “How so?”</p>
<p>“Alexis broke things off with him a few years ago. But he has been sniffing back around recently. Maybe he wants her back and he thinks that if he scares her bad enough, she will seek him out.”</p>
<p>Jerry scoffs, “Naw man. He can’t be that stupid.”</p>
<p>“Really? Men have done stupider things for love.” Traeger speaks and then grins and Jerry elbows him hard in the ribs.</p>
<p>“You must be looking for an ass whoopin’. You were never to bring that up again.” Jerry growls the words and I can help but grin at him. But that story is for another time. My expression turns back serious.</p>
<p>“I am just grasping at straws here man. My gut tells me that Angel and the Scorpions are involved with this, but nothing is off the table. I need to find out why this is happening and who is behind it.”</p>
<p>“I get it man. Traeger and I can do some digging and ask around.” He looks at Traeger. “You still have that contact with Spider?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean it’s been a year since we spoke, but I could reach out to him.”</p>
<p>I look at Traeger with surprise. “You talkin’ about Spider, the Scorpions Road Captain?”</p>
<p>Traeger nods. “Yeah. I worked on his bike a few times when I was working at the Harley shop.”</p>
<p>“Just be careful man. The Scorpions are going to be on high alert after our meeting today with Angel.” He nods at me and Jerry closes his laptop.</p>
<p>“Jerry, can you do me one more favor?”</p>
<p>“Anything bro.”</p>
<p>“I am not sure when Alexis is going to go back to work, but I would like someone set up outside her office. If these guys were brazen enough to attack a courthouse, there is nothing to keep them from waltzing into her office.”</p>
<p>“You got it man. I can send Rip. He’s one of my best marksmen.”</p>
<p>We all stand, and I hug them in thanks. Knowing that someone will be near Alexis’ office makes me feel a little better. I plan on sticking close to her side, but I must work as well. If I can’t be there, I want someone I can trust looking out for her.</p>
<p>I lock up and set the alarm as the guys leave and then make my way back to the bedroom. The door is slightly ajar, so I knock lightly, wanting to alert her to me entering. My body comes to a complete standstill and my mouth dries up when I look inside the door.</p>
<p>Alexis is in her bed, the covers barely covering her body. The tops swells of her breasts are peeking out from the covers and I can tell she has nothing on. <em>Holy fucking shit!</em></p>
<p>Her shapely leg is outside the covers and my dick immediately grows rock hard. The thought of her naked in that bed right now has my desire for her shooting through the roof. And when she sighs and turns onto her back and the covers slip off her breasts…</p>
<p><em>Well fuck me hard</em>.</p>
<p>I need to leave. I really should leave, but my body has other ideas and as she stirs in the bed, I do not move an inch. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles softly before her eyes grow wide and she realizes why I am locked in place.</p>
<p>I couldn’t leave now if I tried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alexis</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I wake to someone quietly knocking at the door. My eyes drift open to see Jake standing there. I smile softly because he is the one who was just in my dreams. He plays in my senses every night. He is frozen in place, his eyes glued to my chest and my face turns red when I glance down and realize my breasts are bare and on full display.</p><p>His body is ridged, like he is trying to hold back. He is not saying a word and I am too scared to move an inch.  I should cover myself. I need to just reach down and pull the sheet up a few inches. But I can’t move. It’s like we are both frozen.</p><p>“Alexis.” The way my name whispers from his lips makes my heart pound, my stomach flip and my body instantly charge with arousal.</p><p>I watch him walk slowly over to bed and my eyes drift downward. I can see his cock pressing hard against his jeans and my thighs clench. We are both feeling this moment.</p><p>He sits down beside me on the bed and his green eyes are lit with desire and something else. “You are so beautiful.”</p><p>Before I can stop myself, I reach up and place my hand around his neck and pull him down to me. The feel of his lips on mine makes me sigh with relief. This is what I need. This is what I want.</p><p><em>He is what I need and want</em>.</p><p>As his lips press deliciously to mine, he doesn’t touch me.</p><p><em>God, I want him to touch me</em>.</p><p>I feel his hand lightly skim over the curve of my breast. The touch is fleeting but it sends a jolt of electricity through my body and I arch my back, silently begging for more. But he doesn’t touch me again, and soon he pulls back from our kiss.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” My voice is a soft whisper. I don’t want to break the spell we are both under.</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this right now Alexis. You have been through so much and you just came home from the hospital.” I can see the hesitation and desire warring in his eyes. He wants me.</p><p>Sitting up I let the covers fall to my waist. “But I want this Jake. I want you.”</p><p>“Fuck!” He glances over my body and immediately stands, putting distance between us. I am not going to let him pull away that easily.</p><p>I stand and walk over to him, pressing my body to his back, my arms sliding around his waist.</p><p>“I need you Jake.”</p><p>His body is rigid as he fights whatever hesitations are playing in his mind.</p><p>“You don’t need me babe. Your too good for me.”</p><p>The resignation in his voice angers me. Jake is a good man, but something inside his head is telling him that he is not. I need to change that. I need him to see himself the way I see him. I move around to face him. Standing before him in just my underwear should be embarrassing. It’s not. I feel empowered when I see Jake’s green eyes flare with lust and desire for me. It mirrors how I feel about him.</p><p>I place my hands on his face and hold his gaze to mine. I want our eyes to connect when I say my next words.</p><p>“I need <em>YOU</em> Jake.”</p><p>I pull him down and press my lips to his again. The groan that comes from his lips to mine reverberates between my thighs and then his arms are around me. He immediately takes control of the kiss and it is everything I want and need and more.</p><p>“I can’t say no to you doll, no matter how much I want to.” He pulls back and looks at me, letting me see and feel how much he wants me before he turns me and backs me to the bed. My hands immediately reach for his shirt and he allows me to pull it off. My eyes devour his chest and the ink I have ached to explore. He is beautiful and I don’t know where to look first.</p><p>He drops his hands from my waist, letting me look my fill and I reach out and touch the ink residing over his left pec. It is a sword. The handle is jewel encrusted and the blade has etching. The detail is amazing, and I can’t seem to keep my eyes off it. The word “Blade” is written on the handle and as my fingers dance over it I feel Jake’s chest stiffen. My eyes continue to roam as I take in every inch of his defined chest and the ink that adorns it. I want to trace and study them all with my fingers, but Jake’s patience has come to an end.</p><p>His hands sweep up to hold my head as he lowers his lips to mine, and I lose all train of thought. He pulls me close with a hand behind my head and I feel his other hand slide down to curve over my ass. He grinds his hips against mine and the moan that escapes me is loud filling the room.</p><p>“Do you feel that babe? Do you feel what you do to me?”</p><p>I can only moan as his lips find mine again and he nips my bottom lip before he breaks the kiss.</p><p>“Lay down on the bed baby.”</p><p>My body is trembling from want and need as I do exactly what he tells me. I would do anything for him. I scoot back on the bed but keep myself propped up on my elbows as I watch his eyes slowly devour my body. His gaze is like a physical touch and everywhere he looks leaves goose bumps in its wake.</p><p>My body is wet and achy for him and I watch as he takes off his boots leaving him in his jeans. He is sexy as fuck and the need I have for him to claim me is almost overwhelming. I don’t know how much more I can take.</p><p>“Jake please…”</p><p>I will beg, I will plead. When it comes to Jake, I learn, I have no shame. I just have need.</p><p>My hand moves up and I cup my breast in my hand and play with my nipple. I watch as his green eyes turn molten and his jaw clenches.</p><p>“Goddamn you are beautiful.”</p><p>I smile at his words. He is slowly unraveling and I love it. He finally moves toward me and I lean back on the bed as he places his knees on either side of my legs to straddle me. I tremble as he leans his head down and takes my left nipple in his mouth.</p><p>“God!”</p><p>His tongue swirls around the tip and I try to push myself closer. My hands travel into his hair and I hold his head to me wanting him to move lower.</p><p>My pussy is aching and I have to move my hips, I can’t stay still. He slides his tongue across my chest and takes my right nipple tugging gently with his teeth.</p><p>“Jake, fuck.”</p><p>“I could spend a year worshipping your beautiful tits and never get tired of them.” His words and his hot breath hitting my skin make me squirm some more.</p><p>My breath catches as I feel his hand on my thigh. He traces his finger along the lace edge of my panties and then down the center to the part of me that is wet and wanting. His strokes are gentle but firm and my hips start moving.</p><p>It is still not enough. It won’t be enough until he is inside me. Until that thin bit of lace and satin is gone.</p><p>“Jake please……no more teasing.”</p><p>My words are a gasp and a whisper as he continues to play my body like a master pressing his touch harder. He gives me a sexy grin and then catches my lips in a hot, deep kiss as he moves his hand underneath my panties and strokes my clit.</p><p>“Oh, yes.”</p><p>He smiles at my moans and his lips dance along my jaw to a sensitive spot below my ear. I moan again as he dips a finger inside me. He adds another and my hips arch off the bed trying to take them deeper. He growls when he feels just how wet and hot my body is for him and I can’t take any more. I tug the button of his jeans and then pull down the zipper and try to push his jeans off. I need them gone now.</p><p>I can feel my body pulsing toward release as he works me with his fingers and Jake moves his hips away from my seeking hand.</p><p>“Not yet baby. I want you to come for me. I want to watch you explode with just my touch.”</p><p>His fingers continue to stroke and pump inside of me as my eyes close. The pressure is building and before I can stop it, I am screaming out his name as my orgasm shoots through me.</p><p>“I knew seeing you come would take my breath away.” His words are panted and it makes my toes curl. I watch with hooded eyes as Jakes stands up from the bed and removes his jeans.</p><p>The man clothed is hot as fuck, but Jake naked, his muscles and ink on display along with his cock that is hard and being held in his strong hand is a sight to behold. He slowly strokes himself before moving up and over me.</p><p>I grab his face and pull him into me kissing him with a frenzied need that I cannot control. The feel of his hips between my thighs and his cock pressing against my entrance is amazing and when I tug at his hair his arms band around me. He pulls away from the kiss and looks down at me with tender passion.</p><p>He moves to stand and I whine as he reaches for his jeans, but I stop him. “I’m on the pill Jake and I am clean.”</p><p>He looks at me with a hopeful but hesitant expression on his face.</p><p>“If you are clean, I trust you Jake.”</p><p>His husky “I’m clean” is all I need to hear. I pull him down with me and let him settle between my legs, before we are kissing again. The softness of his lips in contrast with the hardness of his body is working me up again, and he pulls back with a gasp to look into my eyes before I feel him slowly slide into me.</p><p>We both groan as the feeling of being joined consumes us. The feelings are pulsing around us and I know despite his words this is anything but casual. It is electrifying.</p><p>I hold his gaze as he settles inside me, filling me, and I wrap my legs tightly around his waist. He starts to move slowly, his weight lifted on his strong arms as he looks down at me. The feel of his body joining with mine is sending my desire into overdrive, and as my body moves to meet his our eyes stay locked. I can’t look away even though I want to close my eyes, throw back my head and scream with the pleasure he is giving me.</p><p>“Alexis.”</p><p>The way he says my name as his hips move faster and deeper is a prayer and I feel my body tensing again as he pushes me toward the edge again.</p><p>“Jake.”</p><p>I can feel his muscles tighten as his breath quickens and his hips thrust and before I know it we are both crying out as he shoves us over that edge into an orgasm so intense my body shakes and jerks. His hips continue to move as we both slowly descend from that high, and he collapses to my side.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>His body slips from mine as he lands beside me and he looks at me softly before pulling me close to him.</p><p>“Remember when I told you that I didn’t think I could have you just once and it be enough?”</p><p>I nod, my body limp with bliss.</p><p>“Well now I know that to be true.” He kisses my forehead and my eyes close.</p><p>“This isn’t casual Jake.” I know I am pushing him, but I needed to say it.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Those two softly spoke words are all I need to hear. I snuggle into his side and fall dreamlessly to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As I lie here with Alexis in my arms, I only have one thought. I want her again.</p><p>I knew I should have kept my distance, but I could not resist her and now nothing is going to keep me away from her. I know that is selfish and I curse the weakness, but that was incredible.</p><p>Her body’s response to mine was as if she was made for me. Maybe she was.</p><p>I told her that she was too good for me, and I still believe that to be true. Just the thought of her finding out about my past and the fact that I have killed sends chills down my spine. But I can’t stay away. Not anymore.</p><p>Not that I have done a good job of staying away at all. Since the moment I met her I have been drawn to her and to be perfectly honest, I really didn’t fight it too hard. Something keeps me in her orbit, and I want to protect her and love her.</p><p>Love her. <em>Well fuck. </em></p><p>I should get up and walk away from this fucking bed. I should allow her to find a good man that will love her and give her a solid, suburban life. But fuck, the thought of her with anyone else now that I have been with her is like taking my heart and ripping it from my chest.</p><p>I quietly slip out from underneath her and kiss her softly on the forehead. Grabbing my jeans and pulling them on I make my way to the living room. Pushing a hand through my hair my emotions are warring inside me. I walk to the back door and open it, stepping outside to take a deep breath of air. I need air. I need distance.</p><p><em>Jesus fucking Christ</em>.</p><p>I have spent most of my life avoiding the very thing that has me in its grip now. I find myself wanting to commit to someone, to her, and that scares the shit out of me. Being on my own and not having to worry about anyone else or care about anyone else is how I have lived for most of my life.</p><p>I cared about the MC and cared about my brothers. It was the only life and family I knew. My father had raised me well and was my true family, but it had never been enough. When I found the Scorpions, they managed to fill a part of my life that was missing. I had brothers who would have my back no matter what. Then Angel had changed and with his change, the MC had changed.  It was never the same and I never forgave him for that.</p><p>After leaving the MC the thought of letting anyone close enough to hurt me again kept me from getting close to anyone. I always made sure that the women that I fucked knew exactly where I stood and at the first sign that they were getting serious, I broke it off. It worked well for me. I had my business and threw myself into growing it and taking care of my father.</p><p>Now, here I stand after having been inside of Alexis and I feel myself wanting the one thing that I have fought so hard to stay away from. That fucking “c” word.</p><p>Commitment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>I feel a warmth flowing through my body as my mind slowly wakens. Contentment makes me smile as I stretch. Feeling the stiffness and soreness throughout my body does nothing to stop the smile on my face. I know why I am sore. Jake.</p><p>Glancing over I notice his side of the bed is empty and looking at the clock I realize it is still way to early for him to be getting ready for work. Grabbing his shirt, I slip it over my head and make my way downstairs. I can see the back door open and I quietly approach seeing his silhouette leaning against the railing of the back porch.</p><p>He’s so beautiful. The lines and curves of his back muscles make my fingers twitch and a heat starts low in my belly.  The ink that covers his back is a compliment to the skin I ache to touch. I can’t read it in the dark but it covers most of his back.</p><p>I hesitate to touch him. I can tell from the way he is standing that something is on his mind. Maybe he is having second thoughts about what happened between us last night.</p><p>He must feel me standing there because he turns, and I slowly release my breath as I see the tenderness in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He holds out his hand to me and I take it without hesitation, letting him draw me closer.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He kisses me softly before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.</p><p>“I’m sorry darlin’. Did I wake you?”</p><p>I shake my head no and give him a soft smile as he nods and looks back out over the yard. Wrapping my arms around his waist I tilt my head. “Is everything ok?”</p><p>I feel his body stiffen slightly before he relaxes. It was subtle, but I felt it.</p><p>“Everything is fine baby. Nothing for you to worry about.” He kisses my forehead and I can tell he is lying, but I don’t press him.</p><p>He looks down and I see his eyes flare with desire as he notices his shirt. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>I snuggle closer to his side. “Pretty good. I think once I am up and dressed and moving around, I will feel even better. I thought I would head into the office today.”</p><p>He turns quickly to look at me. “What? Your going in the office?”</p><p>“Of course. My work doesn’t stop just because some asshole decides he wants to light up the courthouse steps.”</p><p>He starts to speak again, and I stop him. “Let’s not fight about this Jake. It’s my call to make. Don’t ruin a wonderful night by going all alpha, caveman on me. Please.”</p><p>I can tell he wants to say more, but he doesn’t, and I relax just a little. I was dreading telling him I wanted to work today because I knew how he would respond. He doesn’t like it one damn bit.</p><p>“Fine. It’s your choice Alexis. But I am going to have one of Jerry’s men watching you when I cannot be with you. He will be stationed outside your office.”</p><p>I want to argue and tell him I can take care of myself but seeing the look on his face I decide not to. We are no closer to figuring out who is behind the shootings. Having someone around will assure me that Tiffani and my clients are safe, and it will assure Jake that I am safe.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>He turns and leans back against the railing pulling me between his legs. “I have a couple of things to take care of this morning, but I will drive you to work and then pick you up for lunch.”</p><p>I wrap my arms around his neck and gently scrape my fingernails along the back of his neck. He shivers and it makes my body tingle.</p><p>“That sounds good.” I watch him for a moment. I can see in his eyes that something is definitely bothering him. I don’t like secrets. He needs to know that. “Jake I can tell something is bothering you and I am not going to press you to tell me now. But know we will discuss this later. If this thing between us is going to work, we cannot have secrets.”</p><p>His eyes shift away, and I can tell he is fighting something. But when he looks at me again, he has his mask back in place. He kisses me on the forehead as he straightens, and my arms fall from his neck. He doesn’t address what I just said, and it frustrates the shit out of me.</p><p>“I am going to take a shower and then I will make breakfast while you get ready.”</p><p>I watch as he walks back into the house and I run my hands through my hair, trying not to call him back or worse yet, run after him and demand he tell me what is on his mind. Secrets are never good in a relationship. They simmer and fester until they eat apart whatever ties are holding you together. I just found Jake. I don’t want to lose him.</p><p>I turn back toward the yard when an eerie feeling travels up my spine. The feeling is like I am being watched and my eyes dart around the yard trying to see through the inky blackness. The sun is just starting to rise and there is an orange glow on the horizon. Shadows dance in my vision and feeling ill at ease I turn and hurry back into the house, locking the door behind me. I glance back out the window as the feeling of being watched lingers. I turn and try to shake it off. Maybe I am just paranoid. Having someone shoot at you twice will do that to you. Surely, they are not stupid enough to come back to the house.</p><p>I make my way to kitchen and start the coffee before walking back to the bedroom. I can hear the water running and as much as I want to strip off his shirt and join him, something holds me back. Jake has a wall up right now, and I need to give him some space.</p><p>Taking out a skirt and blouse I lay them on the bed as I hear the water turn off and I glance up to see Jake standing in the bathroom doorway in a towel. His green eyes watch me as his hands towel dry his hair into stiff spikes that make me want to run my fingers through them. He takes the sexy, biker, bad boy image to a whole new level.</p><p>I start to mention my feelings of being watched but I decide not to right now. I would feel stupid if it is nothing and I don’t want Jake to worry more than he already does. I will just be careful.</p><p>I walk over and lean up on my tiptoes and kiss him before letting my fingers slide across his stomach as I pass. I feel his muscles jump and can’t help but smirk. It feels good to finally feel free to touch him. He turns to me and I stop at the bathroom door and strip off his shirt holding it out to him. I see his eyes flare and I turn and slowly close the bathroom door.</p><p>Seeing that I affect him just as he does me is a heady feeling. Whatever this is between us is strong and I want to explore it. But I know we need to take it slow. Trust does not come easy to me, but I trust Jake and for some reason that scares me. Maybe it is because the one person I was supposed to able to count on; someone I trusted, hurt me. They ripped out my heart with every punch of their fist they cut it into tiny pieces that have never been put back together. I was able to recognize that Jake is hiding something because so am I.</p><p>My past.</p><p>Showering quickly, I turn off the water and dry off before wrapping a towel around my waist and glancing out the door. Jake has already dressed and gone downstairs, so I apply some light make-up and then grab some underwear and a bra from my dresser. I feel jittery about going into the office, but I know it is what I need to do. If I sit in the house and let my fear take over it will consume me. Just as it has done before. I won’t give it or them that power.</p><p>Walking back to the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon meet my nose and I inhale as my stomach growls. Jake is standing at the stove cooking eggs and I notice a plate of bacon draining to the side. Damn the sight of that man in my kitchen makes me want to climb him like a kitten up a tree. He turns as I enter, and his eyes lighten when he see’s me.</p><p>“Can you grab a couple of plates?”</p><p>He motions to the cabinet and I take out two plates before grabbing two forks from the drawer. He loads our plates with the eggs and bacon, and we sit at the bar. Two glasses of orange juice and a cup of coffee are waiting, and my heart does a little leap.</p><p>“You know you are going to spoil me.” I take a bite of my eggs. “Wow, this is really good.”</p><p>Jake can cook.</p><p>He glances my way as he takes a sip of his juice. “You seem surprised that I can cook?”</p><p>I give him a look from the corner of my eyes as my lips twitch. “Well you don’t exactly look like the “stand in the kitchen at the stove” cooking type.”</p><p>He grins. “What type do I look like?”</p><p>I let my eyes wander down before I take another bite. “You look more like a griller to me. And not with that pansy gas. You look like a charcoil man to me.”</p><p>He leans over and when his breath hits my ear I shiver. His hot breath makes my thighs clench. “There are lots of things I can do darlin.” His nose slides down my neck and he places a kiss to my shoulder. “Now, go get your shit and let’s get the fuck out of here before I throw you over my shoulder and keep you locked up naked in the bedroom for the rest of the day.”</p><p>I quickly finish my juice and take my plate to the sink, pouring my coffee into a travel mug.  Taking the mug I grab my purse and computer bag. I want nothing more than to stay here with him and explore his delicious body for the rest of the day, but I can’t. My clients need me.</p><p>“Let me just grab a couple of things from my house and we can take my truck.”</p><p>I follow him to his house as I check my phone. I guess I can make some calls while he gathers what he needs. I stand in the living room and call Tiffani. She admonishes me when I tell her I am headed into the office, but she also knows not to argue. She promises to have an updated calendar on my desk when I arrive.</p><p>Jake walks back in having changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans. I am sad to see his ink covered but smile to myself as I make a point to see it again tonight.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>He grabs his leather jacket from the back of the couch, and I see he has a hard hat in his hands.</p><p>“You going to a job site?”</p><p>We walk to the car and he holds my door open as he responds. “Yes. I need to check in with my foreman. We are a few months out from finishing the Kennedale Building. I just have to sign off on a few papers at the office and then go to the site and do some quality checks.”</p><p>He closes my door and then walks around and slides into the driver’s seat. My curiosity gets the better of me.</p><p>“What made you decide to go into development?”</p><p>He shrugs and the movement tightens his shirt sleeve across his bicep. The look of his veiny, muscular forearm and large hand gripping the wheel makes me shift in my seat.</p><p>“My Dad was a foreman. He used to take me on site with him when I was little. I loved it. I would stomp around in my hard hat and boots.” He laughs as the memories flood in but then his eyes grow nostalgic. “The smell of the sawdust and the sound of the equipment is a reassuring sound. It always reminds me of my Dad.”</p><p>“How did he die?”</p><p>“Cancer.”</p><p>“Oh, Jake I am so sorry. How long ago.”</p><p>He shrugs it off lightly, but I can see his eyes shining. “About a month. He was in hospice for about three months before he passed. I visited him every day and was able to be there when he passed. He was not a perfect pop, but he was a good one.”</p><p>I reach over and take his hand entwining our fingers together. He looks at me and his fingers tighten. We both feel the pivotal shift of our relationship in this moment.</p><p>“What about your family?”</p><p><em>Shit</em>. I can’t tell him the truth. Not right now, but I can give him a partial truth.</p><p>“My Mom walked out on us when I was 15. As for my Dad, I have not talked to him since I turned 18.”</p><p>He looks at me and I know he wants to ask questions. He wants to know more. I can’t tell him more. Not right now.</p><p>He pulls up in front of my building and I see him wave to a guy sitting on a Harley, underneath a tree at the edge of the parking lot. He looks like he bench presses cars for a living. <em>Holy Christ!</em></p><p>“That is Bear. He works for Jerry and is one of his best guys. He is going to stay with you until I return.”</p><p>I look at him in disbelief. “What is he going to do, just sit there?”</p><p>Jake’s eyes dance. “Don’t worry. Bear use to do reconnaissance for the Marines. He is used to sitting and waiting. He has a good eye and doesn’t get distracted. If he see’s anything suspicious he will secure the premises and call me immediately.”</p><p>My eyebrow lifts. “Secure the premises?”</p><p>“That is all you need to know doll.” Jake pulls me toward him, and I whimper as he kisses me with no regard for where we are or who might see. His kiss sears right through me, his hand gripping the back of my neck. By the time he breaks the kiss and his forehead meets mine I am a panting and needy mess. <em>Damn him!</em></p><p>“Please don’t leave the building ok? I need you safe Alexis.”</p><p>He pulls back and the worry in his expression makes me give him a reassuring smile. “I promise I won’t leave the building.”</p><p>He nods and then gives me one more hard kiss before I grab my bags and step out of the truck. I feel him watch me until I am inside the building and then he pulls away and heads to work.</p><p>I watch him go for a moment before I feel someone watching me and my eyes look over and meet Bear’s. He gives me a nod and I throw him a wave before I head to my office.</p><p>Tiffani jumps up and gives me a hug as I walk through the door, almost toppling us both. She talks a mile a minute as I walk to my office and I smile.</p><p>It is good to feel a sense of normalcy again.</p><p> </p><p>◆◆◆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jake</em> </strong>
</p><p>Fuck. I don’t want to leave her. As I pull away from the curb my every instinct tells me to turn back. But I can’t. I have responsibilities to take care of and Bear is with her. He will keep her safe. He is Jerry’s best guy. I just need to get my shit done and get back to her.</p><p>I wanted to tell her about my past this morning. But fear is still keeping that information locked inside. Something tells me that she has something locked inside too, and it involves her family. I want her to open up to me, but I can’t pressure her. She needs to trust me.</p><p>I have never been one to have secrets in a relationship. Hell, what am I saying, I have never really had a relationship. But I have always been real and honest with the women I dated. I never led them on. They knew how things were from the beginning.</p><p>Even when I was with the MC, the women knew exactly what they were getting into with me. My reputation always proceeded me. Honestly, women even wanted to be with me <em>BECAUSE</em> of my reputation. Sleeping with a sweet butt was all about sex. They knew that and I knew that. It was nothing more. But Alexis <em>IS</em> more. So much more.</p><p>Pulling up to my office I hurry inside, barely smiling at my assistant. I need to get these papers signed, then get to the job site.</p><p>Grabbing a pen, I see the papers are all in order in a folder. I pay my assistant good money to be efficient, and she is. I start reading the papers, signing as I move along. Any that I question I flag and place aside. When I get to the bottom of the pile, I notice a folded piece of white paper. Pulling it out I flip it open, and the message inside makes my blood boil and I yell for my assistant Amy.</p><p>She scrambles from her desk and rushes to my door. I hold up the piece of paper.</p><p>“Who the fuck wrote this note?”</p><p>She frowns as she looks at it. “I don’t know Sir.”</p><p>“It was in the fucking folder. Are you telling me you did not place it in there?” I am trying to control my temper, but she can see that I am angry. Amy, however, has a thick skin. My temper does not faze her.</p><p>“No Mr. Hayes. The only things that were in that folder were the contracts and permits you needed to sign. I placed them there myself.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Where did you have this folder when it was on your desk?”</p><p>We both walk back to her desk and she points to her desk top calendar. “I had it sitting here this morning. I put it together about an hour ago. Before that all permits and contracts were in their files.”</p><p>“Did you leave your desk this morning for any reason? Please Amy, this is important.”</p><p>She frowns as she tries to recall her morning. “Only to get a cup of coffee. I was only gone a few minutes.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>I run back to my office and grab my keys. My hard hat falls to the floor.</p><p>“Mr. Hayes, is everything ok?”</p><p>“Amy, please call Rick and tell him something has come up. Have him do the inspections himself and tell him I will call him later.” I rush past her to the door not giving her an answer; the paper tightly held in my hand.</p><p>Someone came into my fucking office and placed this note in that file. That means they must have been watching my office. Rage is pulsing through me and my hand shakes as I open my truck door and jump inside. I quickly pull out my phone and call Bear. He answers immediately.</p><p>“Bear, I need you to get eyes on Alexis now! I am on my way.”</p><p>He doesn’t even question me. I hang up and call Jerry and I start speaking as soon as he picks up the phone.</p><p>“Jerry, listen to me carefully. I need you and Traeger to meet me at Alexis’ office. Now!”</p><p>“No problem brother, what is going on?”</p><p>“Someone has been watching my office. They slipped a note into a folder on my assistant’s desk this morning. They threatened to kill Alexis. I called Bear and told him to get eyes on her. I am on my way to her office now.”</p><p>“Shit man. We are on our way.”</p><p>I hang up and throw my phone down on the seat next to me. Hitting the steering wheel, I go as fast as I can safely drive. It won’t do her any good if I end up getting stopped or having a wreck. Red swarms my eyesight as I glance at the note again. It makes my blood turn cold.</p><p>
  <em>That bitch will be dead by the end of today.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>I have only been at the office a little over an hour, but I am happy because I am doing what I love. I have always wanted to be a lawyer. Since the first time I turned on the TV and saw my first courtroom scene this is what I have wanted to do, and I never wavered. Criminal law, however, was not my first choice but for some reason I gravitated toward it. Maybe it was the thought of helping those that might be judged unfairly. Maybe it was an internal need to try to see some good in the bad.</p><p>Living with the bad can rip up your soul to the point where you are not sure if you can see the good in anything anymore. Luckily, I did not get that far. I left my father and the abuse the day I turned 18 and I never looked back. He tried to find me, but I was very good at hiding and always one step ahead. Eventually he just gave up. Or at least I think he did.</p><p>Pulling up a file on my computer I enter in some notes from the client I just spoke to on the phone. She was a young woman who was accused of shoplifting. I have found over the years that most of these women are guilty, however some of them have a reason for doing what they did. It doesn’t make what they have done right, but it helps to understand where they are coming from.</p><p>I hear Tiffani outside and she is talking quite loudly. For her that is unusual, so I walk to my door. Maybe it is an irate client. We have had a few of those over the years. Once you listen to them, they usually calm down.</p><p>Opening my door, I see Bear barreling toward me.</p><p>“I am sorry Ms. Taylor. But he just barged in without saying a word.”</p><p>I sigh. I forgot to mention to Tiffani about my bodyguard. “It’s ok Tiffani. I forgot to tell you about my impromptu bodyguard.”</p><p>Bear stops in front of me and I get a good look at him for the first time. He is intimidating to say the least. The guy is 6’4, with long brown hair that brushes his shoulders. He has a well-trimmed beard and brown eyes. He is muscular and interestingly I don’t see any tattoos. But the man is massive. I can see where he got his name bear.</p><p>“Ms. Taylor, Jake just called and asked me to get eyes on you. My apologies for barging in ma’am.”</p><p>Ok, this big bear of a man is very polite. I don’t know where Jake meets these guys, but they are all intriguing to say the least.</p><p>“Did he say why?” Something about the call has me worried.</p><p>“No ma’am. I can stand outside your office door, but he wants me close by.”</p><p>I look over at Tiffani who shrugs before looking back at Bear. “Ok fine. But if you scare off any of my client appointments this morning, we will have words.”</p><p>The man has the gall to look sheepish. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>I shake my head with a smile as I walk back into my office. As polite as he is, I have no doubt Bear could rip a man’s head off without batting an eye. What has my life come to?</p><p>I sit down at my desk tapping a pencil in a nervous move. We need to figure out who orchestrated those shootings. I am tired of living like I am scared. Like I am a fragile piece of glass that will break at the slightest touch. Hearing the front door open I look up to see Jake walk into the office like he owns it. He has a confident swagger that draws everyone’s eyes and he commands a room when he enters it.</p><p>He ignores Tiffani completely who is openly ogling him. Or she could be staring, it’s hard to tell with her mouth hanging open. She looks at me and lifts an eyebrow, but I quickly look away. What can I say? The man is gorgeous.</p><p>“Bear, thanks man.” He and Bear clasp hands. “Any movement?”</p><p>“Naw man. All has been quiet.”</p><p>Jake slaps him on the shoulder before walking into my office. He makes his way around my desk and pulls me up into a hug. I can feel the tension in his body. Something has happened. I gently pull back as my hands slide to his shoulders.</p><p>“Jake, what is going on? Bear told me you called and told him to get eyes on me. Did something happen?”</p><p>Jake motions to my chair and then pulls one over in front of me and sits. I sit down slowly as he holds out a wrinkled white piece of paper.</p><p>“Someone left this note at my office.”</p><p>I look down and all the color drains from my face. “Jake, what is this?”</p><p>Jake takes my cold hands in his warm ones and looks at me. His expression is hard, but I see a softness in his eyes. “I arrived at work today to sign some papers. This was at the bottom of the pile. When I asked my assistant about it, she knew nothing about it.”</p><p>He sighs and I see his expression harden even more. “Someone must have been watching my office and slipped the note in when my assistant stepped way.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>We have gone from shootings to them leaving threatening notes. What is next?</p><p>I know Jake is worried, but I can’t deal with this right now. I have clients coming in and I will be damned if I let this person destroy my business.</p><p>“Jake, Bear is here. Why don’t you head back to your office? I know you have some things to get done today. I will be fine. We can talk more about this when we get home.”</p><p>Jake looks at me incredulously. “Are you kidding me right now doll?”</p><p>I am trying not to shake. I am trying to appear calm. It’s not working.</p><p>Jake’s hands gently cup my face. “If you think I am going anywhere babe, then you don’t know me very well. I have Jerry and another of his men meeting me here.”</p><p>I stand up, my body shaking. As much as I appreciate it, I can’t have a three-ring circus at my place of business. “Jake, I have clients that are coming today. I can’t have you guys hanging out in my lobby.”</p><p>“Do you have a conference room that we can use?” He glances around and I laugh. It’s a nervous laugh.</p><p>“I have one small empty office that you can use.” I know it is ridiculous. Jake, Jerry and Bear are big men. They will be cramped.  “It’s just me in this office so I didn’t need a conference room. My meetings usually are in my office or I meet them somewhere for coffee.”</p><p>“Shit.” Jake’s eyes meet mine. “You need to cancel your afternoon appointments.”</p><p>I look at him as my fear is slowly replaced with anger. “Excuse me? What?”</p><p>I can see he is dead serious. “You need to cancel your appointments. We need to take this seriously Alexis. These assholes are not playing around.”</p><p>“Jake, I am not canceling my appointments. This is my job. If I don’t do my job, I don’t get paid. If I don’t get paid, I don’t have a place to live.” I talk to him like he is a three-year old. I have never taken kindly to men telling me what to do and I am not going to start now.</p><p>Jake stands and stalks to the door, closing it loudly. “Ok then, fine. Either you deal with us in your space or you cancel your appointments. It’s your call. We are not leaving you alone.”</p><p>His voice is stern, and his eyes are narrowed. He is serious. Why does this man have to aggravate me and stir my blood at the same time?</p><p>I let him stew for a minute as I purse my lips and think about what he said. I know he is right. I am scared, but I have never been one to back down from anything. My father hurt me for years. I can handle this.</p><p>“Fine. I will tell them you are clients if they ask.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Jake walks over to me and backs me into my desk as his hands slide into my hair. “Damn woman, you can be stubborn. Half the time I don’t know whether to spank you or fuck the sass out of you.”</p><p>My blood simmers at the thought of his hands on me. My arms encircle his waist as I tug him closer. “I am open to either one.” My voice is husky with the need he is bringing to life.</p><p>“Fuck me.” His mouth claims my immediately and I whimper as electricity zings through my veins. <em>Jesus, this man can kiss.</em></p><p>His hands move down to my hips and he lifts me onto my desk as he steps between my legs. I can feel his erection pressing against his jeans and my hips move against him begging for that friction.</p><p>“We can’t do this here.” I whisper the words, but they are weak. I want him to take me right here on my desk. To make me feel alive like only he can do. I don’t want to think about all the chaos in my life right now.</p><p>He breaks the kiss, breathless and places his forehead to mine. “I know. Get your shit done so I can take you home and fuck you senseless.”</p><p>I grin up at him as he releases me, and I slide down off my desk. He walks to the door and pulls it open just as Jerry and another man walk into the lobby.</p><p>I move over to the door and stifle a laugh as I see the look on Tiffani’s face. All the testosterone in the room is quite a sight to see. And these men are good looking as well. Tiffani might have a fiancé, but she appreciates a nice-looking male specimen when she sees one and right now the lobby is full of them.</p><p>“Umm Tiffani, can you show these men to the empty office?”</p><p>She looks at me like I have lost my mind. “Do you think they will fit?”</p><p>They all turn and look at her and she shrugs and motions to them. “I mean you’re all so big.”</p><p>Jerry lifts his eyebrow and grins at her. “That is not the only place I am big darlin.”</p><p>Tiffani blushes and it about floors me. She is blushing. What the hell is that about? I have never seen her blush. She motions to the men, her eyes straying back to Jerry as she shows them the office.</p><p>Settling back down at my desk I try to focus on the work ahead of me. I have a client arriving in 30 minutes and I need to get up to speed on the notes that Tiffani sent to me.</p><p> </p><p>◆◆◆</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jake</em> </strong>
</p><p>We all settle into the cramped space. It is small but it will do. We need to find the person doing this and we need to find them now. If anything were to happen to Alexis it would rip my heart out and I realize my feelings for her have taken a turn that I am not ready to admit. At least not yet.</p><p>Jerry sits to my left and pulls out his laptop starting to type while Traeger takes a seat to my right. I place myself where I can see out into the office. I am not taking any chances.</p><p>“Traeger did you find out anything from Spider?”</p><p>“No more than we already know. The Scorpions have been working with Davis for a while. Using the shop as a front. He didn’t have any intel about your girl.”</p><p>Jerry watches me. “What’s going on Jake?”</p><p>I pull out the note and show it to the guys. “This note was in my files at my office.”</p><p>Jerry picks it up and looks at it. “You think this was Angel?”</p><p>“No. This is not his style. There has to be something we are missing.” I don’t for a minute believe this is the Scorpions. They wouldn’t give me a warning. They would just kill her.</p><p>“What about the Greg dude?” Traeger speaks up and I realize that Jerry has filled him in on everything.</p><p>“Maybe we need to pay this Greg a visit?” Jerry pipes up again as he types. “I can press that cute receptionist for his office address.”</p><p>I look at Jerry surprised. He seems interested in Alexis’s assistant. “I think she has a fiancé bro.”</p><p>He shrugs, “Don’t bother me none.”</p><p>“You can talk to her and see if she will give you the info., but nothing else.” I make my voice stern because I don’t want these guys fucking around. I need them focused on finding the person who is after Alexis.</p><p>Bear’s deep voice rumbles, “Where do you need me boss?”</p><p>“I want you and Traeger to stay here with Alexis. I don’t think they will try to come to her office, but I am not taking any changes. These mother fuckers took shots at the courthouse so we can’t underestimate them.” I look at Traeger, “You packin?”</p><p>He pulls his vest away from his chest showing me his gun. “Always.”</p><p>“Ok. I am going to reach out to our MC friends and see if they have heard anything.”</p><p>“You think Angel will spill if he did?”</p><p>I shrug, “I guess we will find out.”</p><p>Pulling out my phone I dial Angel’s number. I am 100% sure he is not involved in this now, but I need his help. He has eyes and ears all over the city and I need to know if he or his men have heard any word on the street. He answers on the second ring.</p><p>“Blade. A meeting and a call in one week. I am starting to think you miss me.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Angel. I need your help. You remember me asking if you had anything to do with a hit on Alexis Taylor?”</p><p>“Yeah man. You calling to take me up on my offer to bring her to the clubhouse?”</p><p>My hands clench and my teeth grind as I remember him offering to “break her in”.</p><p>“I need to know if there is any movement on the street about who might be after her.”</p><p>Angel pauses for a minute and I am worried he is going to tell me to fuck right off.  “I had some of my guys do some digging after we spoke. Some old Dude has been asking about your girl.”</p><p>That catches my attention and I place him on speaker phone so the guys can hear. “You get a name?”</p><p>“Naw, but my guys got the impression that he is fixated on her. Too old to be an old boyfriend. Unless your girl is into older men. He had a picture of her when she was young.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“What did he look like?”</p><p>“Tall dude, looked like a suburban type. Brown hair, well dressed. Probably in his 50’s.”</p><p>“You know where I can find him?”</p><p>“No but my guess is he will find you. They said he didn’t seem like the type to give up easily. Came across as a cocky fucker.”</p><p>“Thanks man. Can you let me know if you hear anything more?”</p><p>“Yeah man, but you are going to owe me one Blade. And you know I will collect.”</p><p>I grit my teeth. I know he is right, but I will handle Angel when the time comes. I need to take care of Alexis. He hangs up and I throw the phone on the table running a hand through my hair.</p><p>“Older dude? She close to her father?”</p><p>I shake my head. “No. She hasn’t seen her old man since she was 18.”</p><p>Traeger looks at me with interest. “You might want to question that bro.”</p><p>“Yeah. I will talk to her tonight. Right now, Jerry and I need to pay Greg a visit.”</p><p>We all stand from the table and Jerry packs up his computer before I catch his eye. “I need to speak to Alexis and then we can head out.”</p><p>Jerry grins. “That gives me just enough time to charm that sassy little wench at the front desk.”</p><p>I shake my head as I walk to Alexis’s office. I see Jerry heading to the front desk as I enter and close the door behind me.</p><p>“Hey babe.”</p><p>“Hey. How was your meeting?”</p><p>“Good, listen Jerry and I need to head out for a little while. I am going to have Bear and Traeger stay here with you.”</p><p>“Ok. I have some clients that will be here shortly. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>I walk around her desk and turn her chair to me leaning my hands on the arms, boxing her in. “Listen, we need to talk tonight about your family.”</p><p>I feel her stiffen between my arms and her eyes become guarded. “Why?”</p><p>“I need to know about your father.”</p><p>She immediately shuts down. “I don’t want to talk about him.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he is irrelevant. He is not in my life and it is going to stay that way. He is not worth my time or yours.”</p><p>I look at her in surprise as I hear the venom in her voice. Ok, there is something there, but I don’t have time to go into it now.</p><p>“I gotta go babe.” I kiss her forehead. “I will be back in about an hour to take you home.”</p><p>She nods but does not say a word and I give her one last searching look before I walk out to the front desk. Jerry is talking to Tiffani and her face is flushed but there is a smile lurking around her lips.</p><p>“Jerry, let’s go.”</p><p>He looks at Tiffani and winks. “I will catch you later babe.”</p><p>He has a piece of paper in his hand and as we walk to my truck, he hands it to me triumphantly. “See you just have to know how to sweet talk the ladies.”</p><p>I roll my eyes but for once I am glad that Jerry is charming. He is a big motherfucker, but the ladies love him.</p><p>I punch the address into my navigation system, and we hit the road. This Greg asshole had better talk and pray he is not involved with what is happening to Alexis.</p><p> </p><p> ◆◆◆</p><p>We pull up to a pretentious glass and metal building just two blocks from the courthouse. It is tall and the stiff suits that enter and leave the building are an indication that we are at the right place. Jerry and I look out of place in our jeans and t-shirts with our leather and tattoos, but I don’t give a fuck. We walk straight to the elevators and push the 11<sup>th</sup> floor and it silently whisks us upward. Alexis told me he was a pretentious fucker. By the looks of the building I know she is right.</p><p>We step out into a lobby and there is a beautiful blonde sitting behind a mahogany reception desk. She has on a headset and as she hangs up with her current call her eyes widen when she sees us.</p><p>“Um…can…can I help you?”</p><p>She is clearly shaken but keeps her cool.</p><p>“We are here to see Greg Jameson. Tell him we are friends of Alexis Taylor.” I give her my best smile and she finally gives me one in return, clearly falling for my charm.</p><p>She taps some keys on the phone and looks up at me as she speaks. “Mr. Jameson, I have two gentlemen here to see you. They say they are friends of Alexis Taylor.”</p><p>She listens as Greg obviously speaks and then she nods, “Yes Sir.”</p><p>She taps her headset and then stands, glancing at Jerry before giving me a flirty smile. “Mr. Jameson will be just a moment. He asked for me to place you in the conference room. Please follow me.” She eyes me up and down again with interest before turning and walking to a set of glass doors to her left. Her hips sway with a slight exaggeration and the tight skirt she is wearing shows off a toned figure. She opens the door and waves us in and we have to brush past her to enter. She looks me in the eye as we are chest to chest. “Can I get you anything to drink? Anything at all? We have water, coffee, tea.”</p><p>She obviously wants to offer me more, but I give her a polite smile. “No thank you.”</p><p>I walk into the room and lean against the window frame that overlooks the city below. It is a spectacular view. I admire the building architecture. Someone did a great job tricking this place out. If I was here for anything else, I would be checking out the building from top to bottom. But right now, I need to be focused.</p><p>The woman throws me a smile before she closes the glass door and Jerry gives me a knowing look. “Well she sure was eyeing you brother.”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck. I have a woman. And right now, my focus is on finding out who the hell is trying to hurt her.”</p><p>“I get it man. We will find them.”</p><p>We both look toward the door as it opens and the man that walks into the room is the poster boy for the rich and spoiled. He has sandy blonde hair that is combed to perfection and a three-piece suit that probably cost more than most people make. He has an arrogant look on his face as if he is better than the whole population of Houston combined.</p><p>He eyes us suspiciously. “Can I help you gentlemen?”</p><p>Jerry crosses his arms over his chest and I almost smirk as I see Greg take a step back.</p><p>“We wanted to talk to you about Alexis Taylor.” I step forward trying to keep my tone civil. She dated this pussy. I can see why she was looking for something a little more exciting.</p><p>“What about Lexi? Is she ok?” His interest in her along with the nickname annoys the shit out of me. But I must keep my cool. We need to play this smart and figure out if he is involved in the shit storm that is hovering over Alexis.</p><p>“Other than being shot at twice, she is fine.” I watch him carefully as he throws on the dramatics and looks concerned.</p><p>“Twice? She didn’t tell me it happened before. Who would be after Lexi?”</p><p>“That is what we are trying to find out.” Jerry speaks and Greg barely glances his way.</p><p>“Well if I would have to guess I would start with one of her clients. Defending thugs has its drawbacks.”</p><p>Condescending little prick.</p><p>Ok that shit answer does not sit well with me. I take a step closer. “Why don’t we all have a seat Greg.” I draw out his last name letting him know I am not here for games.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t have time…”</p><p> I don’t let him finish before I am shoving him down into a nearby chair. He seems a little antsy, so I decide to press him further.</p><p>“Do we look like we give a fuck about your time? We are here because we think you know who is trying to kill Alexis.”</p><p>He looks between us in shock. “What are you talking about? I don’t know anything.”</p><p>I give him a cold smile and sit across from him leaning my forearms on my knees, while Jerry moves closer. “You dated Alexis. Maybe you still want to. Did she turn you down and now you are mad? Out to make her pay?” It is a long shot, but I take a stab.</p><p>He shrugs but his eyes show fear. “It is no secret that I want to try again. I made my feelings clear to her the other day. But I would never try to kill her. I love her.”</p><p>I growl as I feel a singe of jealousy, but again I keep my cool.</p><p>“As far as dating Alexis goes, that ship has sailed dude. She has moved on. We need to know what you know about the person who has a hit out on her.”</p><p>He gets flustered. “I don’t know man. I swear to god. I was just as shocked as you were about the shooting at the courthouse. I would never hurt Lexi.”</p><p>I stand and lean over him giving him a cold stare that has cowered bigger men than him. “If you are lying you little fucker, I will come back here and cut your balls off with my blade and shove them down your throat, you feel me?”</p><p>I hear Jerry snicker beside me and Greg’s eyes flicker nervously to him before coming back to me.</p><p>“Listen, I can ask around. Discreetly. See if anyone knows anything. Sometimes guys in a cell they talk, you know. Maybe it is someone she defended but lost the case.”</p><p>I stand up straight. “Alexis doesn’t lose.”</p><p>Now he is scrambling. “Maybe not but it is worth a try.”</p><p>I hold out my hand. “Hand me your phone.”</p><p>“What…what for?”</p><p>“Just give me your goddamn phone.” He finally pulls it out of his suit jacket, and I take it.</p><p>“Code.”</p><p>“87421.”</p><p>I type in the code and then punch in my cell number. I then call my phone, so I have his number. I hand him back his phone and then get back into his face.</p><p>“You have my number. Names Jake. I want you to call me if you hear anything. And I do mean anything, you got it?”</p><p>He nods and Jerry and I walk to the door before I turn back to him. “For the record, Alexis is my lady. Stay the fuck away from her.”</p><p>I give him a cold smile before I turn and walk to the elevators. The girl behind the desk glances at the conference room before she turns back to me with a hopeful smile. “Can I make you another appointment, Mr…?”</p><p>She waits for me to offer my name, but I don’t. As soon as the doors open, we walk in and I hit the ground floor.</p><p>I am ready to get back to Alexis and take her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alexis</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Rubbing my eyes, I close the file in front of me.  I just spent the last hour and a half meeting with a new client and then combing over the court documents for Mr. Espinoza’s case. The verdict will be read tomorrow, and I am confident I did everything I could to prove him innocent. The prosecution has no clear evidence that links Espinoza to the thefts. The jury must find him innocent.</p>
<p>Stretching my muscles as I stand, I glance at the clock. Jake should be back soon, and I am more than ready to go home. It has been a good day and I got a lot accomplished. It felt good to focus on my work and not on the shit hole chaos that is my life right now.</p>
<p>Walking out to Tiffani’s desk I hand her the folder as Jake and Jerry walk through the door. Jerry makes a beeline for Tiffani, so I lead Jake into my office to gather my things.</p>
<p>“Did you get done what you needed?” Placing my laptop in the carrying case I place it over my shoulder as I grab my purse.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I didn’t get the information I was hoping to get.”</p>
<p>I stop and look at him closer. He is clearly frustrated. “Was it about me?”</p>
<p>“We will talk about it at home babe, you ready to leave?”</p>
<p>Jake using the word home startles me. He has been staying with me and it is crazy how comfortable we have both become with each other. We are not living together but hearing him say the word home in reference to us both gives me a warm feeling.</p>
<p>I walk to the door and he gently takes my elbow and stops me before I can walk through. He leans down and kisses me sending butterflies scattering through my belly.</p>
<p>“You are stuck with me for the rest of the night babe. You feel me?”</p>
<p>I nod and give him a smile. “It might be a <em>hard</em>ship, but I can manage.” I emphasize the word hard and he grins.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can make it as hard as you want babe.”</p>
<p>I push his shoulder and then walk out, my skin flushing at his words. Jake has a dirty mouth and I love it.</p>
<p>Jerry and Tiffani are wrapped up in a conversation and I make a note I need to ask her about her fiancé. She seems awfully flirty for someone who is happily engaged. I know she and Hank have been together since high school and he always seems so sweet. But looks can be deceiving and sometimes what is going on at home is not what someone shows you in public. People who fit together when they are young don’t always grow together.</p>
<p>She is engrossed in whatever Jerry is saying so I walk up to her desk to get her attention. “Jake and I are leaving.” I look at Jake. “Can Bear and Traeger stay with her while she locks up?”</p>
<p>Jerry pipes up and says, “I got this one sugar.”</p>
<p>I lift an eyebrow at him offering to stay and Jake shrugs before saying. “Traeger you can head out. Bear, I want you stationed outside Alexis’s home for a while until we can get someone to replace you for the night.” He walks over and shakes Bear’s hand. “I appreciate your help today man.”</p>
<p>Bear shakes Jakes hand and pulls him in for a bro hug. “Anytime brother.”</p>
<p>He turns to me and smiles politely. “It was nice to meet you ma’am”, before he ambles out the door to his bike.</p>
<p>I give Jake a funny look. “Remind me to ask you about Bear later.”</p>
<p>He laughs and then we head out with Traeger following behind. I see Jerry walk over and lock the door and I feel good knowing Tiffani has someone watching her.</p>
<p>Traeger walks a few feet and then turns to Jake. “Since Jerry is going to be busy with Tiffani, I will have Ash head over and relieve Bear. He’s a solid shot and I trust him.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good man. We will talk tomorrow.” Jake nods to Traeger and he gives me a wink before he walks off to a Harley that is parked next to Bear.</p>
<p>“You have interesting friends Jake Hayes.”</p>
<p>He grins at me and then leads me to his truck. I slip inside and he shuts the door before walking around to the driver’s side. We don’t talk on the way home. I feel he has a lot on his mind and to be honest, the quiet is nice.</p>
<p>As we make our way up the stairs to my front door Jake pulls out his key and unlocks the door. Once inside, he takes my purse and computer bag and places them down before taking my hand and leading me to the living room.</p>
<p>Sitting on the couch he pulls me onto his lap, and I settle back with a sigh. He must have something to tell me, so I wait for him to speak as I nuzzle his neck. The scent of leather and cinnamon wash over me and I want nothing more than to stay right where I am.</p>
<p>“Jerry and I went and saw your friend Greg today.”</p>
<p>That catches my attention and I sit up. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I needed to know that he was not involved in the shootings.”</p>
<p>“I could have told you that.” My voice is exasperated. “He was at the courthouse when the shooting occurred. Not to mention Greg is arrogant but he is not a killer.”</p>
<p>I see annoyance flash across Jake’s face. “He’s in love with you Alexis. Men do stupid shit for love.”</p>
<p>I push off his lap and sit next to him on the couch. I want to stay snuggled in his arms, but he is starting that macho crap that just gets to me.</p>
<p>“Greg is not a killer Jake.”</p>
<p>I can tell he wants to argue but he changes gears and this topic is the one topic I have been dreading since the day we met.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk about your Dad.”</p>
<p>“I told you Jake, he is not worth our time.” My voice is stilted, and my hands start shaking. I stand and move away from him. I can’t be near him if we are going to discuss my father. The memories are just too painful.</p>
<p>“He’s been asking about you.”</p>
<p>I turn quickly and look at him in shock. “What? How do you know that?”</p>
<p>Jake stops for a moment and I can tell he is hesitant to tell me.</p>
<p>“How do you know that Jake?” My voice is shrill and desperate, and concern floods his eyes.</p>
<p>“I think you are going to need to sit down for this story.”</p>
<p>“Just fucking tell me Jake.”</p>
<p>My whole body is shaking by this point. Christ what is he going to tell me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jerry</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Looking back at Tiffani, I inwardly take a deep breath. The girl straight knocked me on my fucking ass when I met her. She says she has a fiancé but fuck if I care. Something about her makes me want to get to know her.</p>
<p>She gives me one of the looks she has been giving me since we met. I can see she is interested, but she clears her throat as if she is nervous and heads toward the back.</p>
<p>“Let me just check the back door and make sure the lights are all off.”</p>
<p>“Need some help darlin’?”</p>
<p>She smiles and those pink cheeks she has been sporting all day make me grin. She has been blushing since I first started flirting with her. I like the look on her.</p>
<p>“No. I will be right back.”</p>
<p>I don’t listen of course. I am hot on her heels the minute she leaves her desk and she keeps glancing back at me with a nervous anticipation. I keep my smirk to myself. We walk to the back door and she makes sure it is locked. When she turns to pass me in the hallway, I step aside but not too far. As she starts to pass our bodies brush and I trap her against the wall, my hands on either side of her gorgeous, surprised face.</p>
<p>“When can I see you again darlin’?”</p>
<p>“Ummm, what?”</p>
<p>“When can I see you again? How about lunch tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Saturday then. We can do dinner.”</p>
<p>She looks exasperated but also still has that pink tinge to her cheeks and her breathing has quickened.</p>
<p>“Jerry I can’t. I have a fiancé and I don’t think he would appreciate me going out to dinner with another man.”</p>
<p>She pushes against my arm and I let her pass.</p>
<p>“You want me darlin’, I can see it.”</p>
<p>She quickly walks to her desk and sets the phones to night before grabbing her purse from her desk drawer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have to go.”</p>
<p>“You know exactly what I am talking about doll, but you are too scared to admit it.”</p>
<p>She ignores me and hurries to the door. I follow slowly behind her not taking my eyes off of her. Her breathing is coming in quick gasps and her pupils are dilated. She opens the door and I walk out and wait for her to lock the door before I look out into the parking lot.</p>
<p>“Which car is yours sugar?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am good. Thank you for waiting Jerry but you can go now.”</p>
<p>“Where is your car?”</p>
<p>She starts walking toward a sporty little red number and I smirk. It fits her perfectly. I can tell she has a wild streak and I want nothing more then to find out just how wild she can be.</p>
<p>When she reaches her car, she unlocks the door and opens it but turns before getting inside.</p>
<p>“It was nice meeting you Jerry. And…. thank you.”</p>
<p>Before I can stop myself, I grab her waist and pull her toward me in a kiss. The moment our lips meet it is electric and I deepen the kiss. I hear the sweetest whimper leave her lips before she finally pushes me away and I step back with a grin. Her face is flushed even more, and I know I got my point across.</p>
<p>“I will see you soon sweetness.”</p>
<p>I wink at her and walk over to my bike. Sitting on the seat I wait for her to start her car and pull out before I place on my helmet and ride off.</p>
<p>I have a smile on my face as I feel the wind and the freedom of my bike.</p>
<p>I will be seeing that sweet thing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jake</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Shit. I need to talk to her about her Dad but to do that I have to tell her about my relationship with the Scorpions MC.</p>
<p>Fuck. I knew this day would come but it doesn’t make it any easier.</p>
<p>“The President of the Scorpions MC told me.”</p>
<p>Her face is confused, but she doesn’t speak so I continue.</p>
<p>“I was once a member of the MC. I still have contacts within the club.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen and she looks at me with surprise. I pull my t-shirt over my head and turn my back to her showing her the full tattoo. The club allowed me to keep it because Angel knew I wouldn’t talk. He knows I am loyal to the club even if I am no longer a member. I feel her fingers gently trace the tattoo and electricity seems to flow from her fingers onto my skin.</p>
<p>“I saw that you had a tattoo on your back, but I didn’t know what it was.” Her voice is filled with a little bit of reverence and a whole lot of uncertainty. The tattoo of a scorpion wrapped around a motorcycle is powerful and it takes up the whole width of my back.</p>
<p>I turn around and point to the “Blade” tattoo. “This one too. It is my club name. I joined them when I turned 18.” I look at her face. I need to look into her eyes when I tell her about my time with them.</p>
<p>“I had my father, but I also had this emptiness inside. Like I was missing something. Maybe it was because I didn’t have my Mom, I don’t know. I walked into a bar to have my first drink on my birthday and I met Angel. He wasn’t much older than me and he told me about the brotherhood and camaraderie of the club. I was always fascinated with motorcycles, so he taught me to ride, and before long I was a prospect.”</p>
<p>I take a deep breath. The look on her face is hard to read. I don’t see disgust on her face but that could change before I am done. “When I first joined the MC, it was a good club. We had our beef with other clubs but that didn’t include illegal shit. However, when Angel took over something changed in him. He started getting the club involved in all kinds of illegal shit and that is when I walked.”</p>
<p>“Did you kill anyone?”</p>
<p>Fuck. That was the question I had been dreading the most. Yes, I killed but only as a last resort.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath and steps back.</p>
<p>“But only if I had no other choice. The Scorpions and the Devils have been rivals for years. There were times when we had to defend our brothers and I am not going to lie to you, those times were deadly. My weapon of choice was a knife and that is how I got the club name Blade.” I step closer to her because I need her know. “But Alexis, I never killed someone that was not a threat. Ever.”</p>
<p>I can tell she is fighting within herself to believe me. I can’t push her to hard, or I could push her right out of my life.</p>
<p>“Would you do it again?”</p>
<p>I don’t hesitate to answer because I know exactly what I would do to anyone that was a threat to her. I move closer to her and my eyes do not waiver from her blue ones.</p>
<p>“If you were in danger or threatened, I would not hesitate.”</p>
<p>She clears her throat and then crosses her arms over her chest. “What did they tell you about my father?”</p>
<p>I place my hands in my pockets because I want nothing more than to reach out and hold her and I know she will not accept that right now.</p>
<p>“They said he had been asking about you. Trying to find you.”</p>
<p>She seems confused. “But why after all these years? And why would he be asking around. I’m a lawyer. I am not that hard to find.”</p>
<p>“I thought of that too. I am not sure why he would be asking around. Maybe he wants <em>you</em> to approach <em>him</em>.”</p>
<p>Her voice is filled with hate. “He knows I would never do that. When I left, I was done.”</p>
<p>I see the pain in her eyes, and I can’t take it. I step closer, keeping my voice soft. “What did he do to you Alexis.”</p>
<p>She looks at me her pain almost palpable. “He beat me. It started after my Mom left. I was only fifteen and I went to school one day and when I came home, she was gone. I cried a lot, because I missed my Mom. My father was dealing with his own pain. He loved my Mom and when she left it crushed him. He always drank but never to excess. However, when she left, he started drinking more.” She pauses and then takes a deep breath. “3 days after she left was the first time, he hit me. I was upset because something reminded me of her, and he couldn’t take it. He told me to stop crying that she was gone. He told me to quit being a baby, which only made me cry more. When I wouldn’t stop, he slapped me.”</p>
<p>My fists clench by my sides, and I am seething at the thought of someone laying a hand on her.</p>
<p>“It only got worse from there. Over the years, I figured it must have become cathartic for him. He would hit me sometimes just because dinner was not on the table in time or because he had a bad day at work. His slaps turned to punches and sometimes even kicks. I tried not to provoke him. I tried.” Her voice raises as if she is trying to convince me. “But nothing I did was right. On my 17<sup>th</sup> birthday he beat me so bad that I was put in the hospital. He told the Dr., that my boyfriend beat me. They obviously believed him because they let me leave with him a few days later with some domesticate violence pamphlets. I thought that was ironic.” She shudders and I fight myself, wanting to take her in my arms. My rage at her father is making me shake. “The day I turned 18, I left and never looked back. I have not seen him since.”</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around her waist, but I need to hold her. I need her to know that I am here. I approach her carefully and when she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, I pull her to me and hug her tight.</p>
<p>“Oh baby. I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>She is shaking and I can feel my shirt growing damp from her tears. I can see why she kept this from me. I know it is hard to talk about. Someone that she loved and trusted; someone who was supposed to take care of her betrayed her.</p>
<p>Picking her up in my arms I walk to the couch and sit down, placing her on my lap. She needs to feel the emotions that have stirred up and I just want her to know I am here for her. The fact that she is letting me hold her after what I confessed to her is a miracle and I savor the feel of her in my arms.</p>
<p>“Why do you think he is coming back into your life now?”</p>
<p>She snuggles into my neck and the feel of her breath sends jolts of awareness through my skin.</p>
<p>“The only reason I can think of is he needs money. He had a good job but when he started drinking, he started missing work.”</p>
<p>That would make sense. But I still do not understand why he is asking around about her. Something about that makes my body tense. I feel her pulling away and my instinct is to tighten on hold. Not let her go. She looks down at me and the look on her face is one of understanding, but the pain is still there in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I can understand why you didn’t tell me about your time with the Scorpions Jake. I get it. We both had secrets that we felt would change how the other person looked at us.” She gently cups my face even though her hands are shaking. “Just because you have killed before does not change how I look at you now. That part of your life is in the past. Just like my father.”</p>
<p>She leans her forehead against mine and my eyes close in gratitude and relief.</p>
<p>“Thank you doll.”  I kiss her forehead. “What do you want to do about your father?”</p>
<p>“I need to confront him. If I don’t, he will just haunt me. I need to let him know that he did not break me. That I am stronger now.”</p>
<p>“Ok baby. But I am coming with you. No arguments.”</p>
<p>I pick her up in my arms as I stand and start walking down the hall. No words are needed as she buries her face in my neck, still slightly trembling.</p>
<p>“Will you just hold me Jake?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you need darlin’. Whatever you need.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is not a long update. I did not want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Things have been crazy with schooling my daughter and work. But I am back to updating and should have a longer update soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>As I stand waiting for the court clerk to read the verdict my mind is replaying last night. The emotions that had spilled out had been held in for too long. It was cathartic, but also exhausting. After Jake had carried me to bed, he held me, and I had immediately fallen asleep.</p><p>My dreams had been different last night. Before when I would think of my father and who he had become the nightmares would invade my sleep. I always woke up either screaming or short of breath. My heart racing. The feel of the punches and slaps all too real.</p><p>Last night none of those things happened. I had slept. Peacefully.</p><p>My attention is pulled back to the courtroom when I hear the clerk begin to read the jury’s verdict. My heart is racing, but this time in excitement as I hear the words “not guilty”. I smile as Mr. Espinoza looks at me in shock. I motion for him to stay calm as the Judge asks the foreperson of the jury if the verdict read is correct. When we hear “yes” I release my breath and wait for the Judge to address the room. I can hear his wife softly weeping behind me and I know they are tears of joy and relief.</p><p>As soon as the gavel sounds through the room, Mr. Espinoza is shaking my hand and then pulling me into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Taylor. Thank you!” His heartfelt words and the tears I see in my client’s eyes make my heart almost burst. As I look at him, it reaffirms that this is why I became a lawyer. This is why I work long hours poring over my cases. It is for clients like him who are wrongly accused. Whose lives might be ruined and family’s torn apart if they are wrongly convicted.</p><p>Gathering my things, I feel someone approach and look up to see Greg. He is looking professional as usual and the fact that he does not have a hair out of place irritates me. It never did before. I am not sure why it does now.</p><p>“Good job Counselor.”</p><p>I smile when I hear his compliment. I know it does not come easy. Greg is all about winning and I know it stings that he lost this case.</p><p>“Same Counselor.”</p><p>“You brought your “A” game. I am impressed.”</p><p>I grin. “Wow, I know that had to be hard to say.”</p><p>He laughs and then turns serious.</p><p>“Alexis, how are you feeling?” I look at the concern in his eyes. It seems genuine.</p><p>“I am great Greg. I just won my client’s case.” I look over at Mr. Espinoza who is hugging his family. I explain to Mr. Espinoza that I will meet him at my office tomorrow to finish up any paperwork but that he is free to go home.</p><p>Greg’s glances their way but his eyes swing back to me. “Do you want to go for a coffee? I was hoping we would get a chance to talk.”</p><p>I continue to gather my things and place them in my briefcase. I am rather curious about what he wants to talk about, but I do not want to go for coffee. Thankfully, Jake will be picking me up shortly. He insisted on driving me to court and after a heated exchange and some rather heated kisses I let him.</p><p>“What do we need to talk about? We don’t have any more cases together….” He doesn’t let me finish my sentence.</p><p>“I want to talk about us.”</p><p>I laugh, “There is no us Greg. There has not been an us for years.”</p><p>“Come on Alexis. Please. Can we just talk. I know that if we have some time together that you will realize that we are perfect for each other.”</p><p>I laugh. Genuinely laugh.</p><p>“Greg, you are a brilliant lawyer, and an overall nice guy. But you and I are not going to happen ever again.”</p><p>I see something darken in his eyes before I feel the air shift in the room and Greg’s eyes flash towards the door. I know who it is. I would know Jake anywhere, even if I was blindfolded. He had insisted on driving me to work this morning. With all the emotions that I had been feeling lately it had felt good to let someone take care of me.</p><p>“Alexis, are you ready to go?”</p><p>I feel Jake’s arm slide possessively around my waist as he places a soft kiss on my temple and looks over to Greg.</p><p>Jake holds out his hand to Greg. “Nice to see you again Greg.”</p><p>I hear Greg let out a sigh and then he reluctantly takes Jake’s hand. “Nice to see you too Jake.”</p><p>I pick up my computer bag and give Jake a soft smile. “I am ready.”</p><p>Turning back to Greg, I can see he is irritated. “If you need to discuss a case then call my office and set up an appointment.”</p><p>I turn without another word and Jake takes my hand and leads me out of the courtroom. I feel Jake look at me as we leave. I know he felt the tension in the room when he arrived. “Is everything ok Alexis? I feel like I interrupted something.”</p><p>“Everything is fine. Greg wanted to talk about us, but I made it very clear that there is no us.”</p><p>Jake frowns as he opens the door leading outside to the parking lot. “Is he bothering you?”</p><p>“No. Like I said before. Greg is harmless. I guess he is just going through a lonely phase.”</p><p>I can feel the tension in Jake’s body. I know he met Greg before and there is no love lost between the two men.</p><p>I slide into the passenger seat as he opens the door and when I look back toward the courthouse, Greg is walking out the front door. He watches me for a moment before turning and heading to his car. A small part of me wants to talk to him to see if he knows anything. Anything about the shootings or maybe about my Dad.</p><p>I startle myself with that thought. Why would Greg know anything about my bastard of a father? They never had any connection, hell they never even met. But something pulls at my skin and that thought wants to take over. However, I must shove it aside for now.</p><p>Jake slides into the driver’s seat and then starts the truck before placing it in gear and pulling out on the road.</p><p>“How was court?”</p><p>“I won. Mr. Espinoza is a good man that is only trying to take care of his family. He should never have been in that courtroom.” That makes me think back to Mr. Davis, and his words to me before the shootings began.”</p><p>I make a mental note to contact Detective Lewis when I get home. I have not talked to him in over a week. Maybe he has some new information. Maybe I should mention Davis’s words.</p><p>“I need to call Ray when I get home.”</p><p>Jake looks at me with concern. “Did you think of something that might help the case?”</p><p>“I was thinking of something the owner of the auto shop said to me before the shootings began. He said that I should watch my back. That forces at work were far more dangerous than I could imagine.”</p><p>Jake swears, and his eyes glitter with anger when he looks my way.</p><p>“Don’t you think that was something you should have mentioned the day of the shooting? Fuck Alexis.”</p><p>“Jake if I had a dime for every time a plaintiff or defendant for that matter said something threatening, I would not have to work. The man is not stupid enough to try to kill the defendant’s lawyer in the middle of a case.”</p><p>“Alexis when men are desperate, they will do anything, and I mean <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>His body is tense, and it looks like he is going to break the steering wheel with how white his knuckles are turning.</p><p>“This guy could be involved with anyone or anything babe.”’</p><p>I hear the exasperation in his voice, and I sigh. “I would have mentioned it sooner, but he has not said another word to me. I think he was just trying to rattle me in hopes it would affect how I defended my client.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter Alexis. We need to look at everything little thing. Someone has tried to shoot you twice.”</p><p>I can’t argue with him. I know he is right. “I will mention it to Ray when I talk to him today.”</p><p>“It just seems too much of a coincidence that the shootings happened after you took this case babe. We can’t ignore that.”</p><p>“And what about my Dad?”</p><p>Jake’s eyebrow lifts. “Do you truly think he would try something like this?”</p><p>“No, but I never thought he would become an abusive father either.” I turn and look out the window. “I never thought someone I loved could turn on me so viciously. He changed after my mother died Jake. He is not the same man.”</p><p>Jake’s fingers gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, but he stays silent and we both get lost in our thoughts.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jake</em> </strong>
</p><p>Seeing Greg talking to Alexis had awakened something in me and all I wanted to do was claim her right in front of him. When I placed my arm possessively around her waist, I saw something in his eyes. He wants her. She thinks he is harmless and maybe he is, but I am taking no chances with my girl. Everyone to me is suspect until the person trying to kill her is behind bars or dead.</p><p>Now that she is safe with me, I start to wonder and finally had to ask. Could the shootings be somehow linked to the court case? The case is over but that does not mean that they were not connected. I did not like the way that Greg was looking at her, but then again maybe that is just my jealousy talking.</p><p>And what about this fucker Davis? I am angry that she never mentioned his words to her and the fact that he threatened her has me seeing red. I need to get Jerry to investigate him right away. I also plan on paying him a visit.</p><p>Alexis can be stubborn, and she is not used to asking for help. But this was important information that she should have shared. If not with me at least with her friend Detective Lewis.</p><p>Pulling up to the house, I follow Alexis up the stairs to her front door. I am happy that the case she has been working is finally over. Maybe the threats against her will stop. But something is nagging at my gut telling me it is far from over.</p><p>I run into Alexis as she stops at the door and looking at her in confusion it takes a moment for it to register that the front door is open. I pull Alexis behind me and all my instincts are on high alert.</p><p>“Stay here.”</p><p>I push the door open a little wider and slowly step into the foyer. The house is quiet, and it is not until I get to closer that I see the inside of the house.</p><p>It is trashed.</p><p>Someone has torn up her house as if they are searching for something and they left nothing unturned.</p><p>Cushions are strewn around with stuffing coming out. The couch and chair are turned over and all drawers in the living room are open. Items from those drawers are scattered all over the floor, as if someone rummaged through them.</p><p>Suddenly it registers with me that her alarms system is not going off. That is odd and it makes my heartbeat faster. Does someone have access to her code? Or did they disable the alarm? My adrenaline is pumping as I start forward again.</p><p>Moving slowly, I glance toward the kitchen seeing the same chaos. Drawers are open and silverware and dishes and thrown on the floor. Plates and cups are broken, and pans litter the counter. I need to find a weapon. They could still be in the house.</p><p>I hid a gun in the vent in the hallway and that is where I need to go. Just as I am about to turn and head down the hall, I hear a startled gasp from Alexis.</p><p>I shout her name, however, as I turn around, I feel a searing pain in my head and then I fall in a heap to the floor as everything goes black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Alexis</em> </strong>
</p><p>Waking with a swift intake of breath, a searing pain flows through my head making me wince. I can feel a lump on the back of my head and as I open my eyes and an unfamiliar room comes into view. Where the hell am I?</p><p>It is then that I remember something coming up behind me and being hit on the head. Shit, I have been kidnapped. As I rub my head and try to sit up, I gasp in worry.</p><p>Jake!</p><p>Is he ok? Does he even know I am gone?</p><p>Trying not to panic I know I need to figure out where the hell I am. Looking around I see that I am in a plain room. The walls are white, there are no windows and the furniture is a simple single bed with a small sink in the corner.</p><p>I slowly sit up; immediately thankful I am not tied to the bed. Whoever took me must have thought I would be knocked out for a while. My head pounds as I move, and I immediately stop before the nausea takes over.</p><p>Soon the nausea subsides, and I know I need to do something. I need to move.</p><p>I slowly make my way to the door. Of course, it is locked but my survival instincts tell me to try the handle. Yep locked.</p><p>Glancing around I see no other way to escape and as the nausea hits me again, I must sit back down.</p><p>Jake knows where I am. He will come for me. He will find me. Or will he?</p><p>What if they seriously hurt him or even worse killed him? My stomach lurches at the thought.  I can’t think like that. I must think positive. I must keep calm if I am going to get out of here.</p><p>Briefly thoughts that I should have done more after the shootings fill my head. I should have told them about Davis. Yes, I know that both shootings were reported to the police and Jake even had a security system installed in my home. But for a moment guilt paralyzes me.</p><p>Stop it Alexis! Focus.</p><p>I look around again, hoping for a clue or something that I can use to escape. There is nothing and I slump back down on the bed, my hand holding the lump on my head.</p><p>The person must have been behind me. The open door was probably a ruse to distract Jake.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I can only hope that something was caught on the cameras and that at this moment Jake is working with Jerry to figure out where the hell I am. That he has called the police and they are all looking for me. I must have hope.</p><p>It is all I have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jerry</em>
</p>
<p>I shoved back my chair in utter frustration, pushing away from my computer.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>I had been working for several hours trying to find anything on Alexis. I had come up with nothing. Shoving my hands through my hair, I started typing again. I knew Jake was about to start busting heads if I did not find something soon. I know my friend too well.</p>
<p>I had been shocked when Jake had called a few hours before and told me that Alexis had been kidnapped. The sound of desperation and sheer fear in Jake’s voice had been something that I would not forget anytime soon. I have known Jake for a long time and not once in that time had I ever heard fear in his voice. But I could also say in all those years that I had never seen Jake as wrapped up in someone as he was in Alexis.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything?” Jakes frustrated voice came from over my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Not yet man just be patient. I promise you if there is any footage of her to be found I will find it.”</p>
<p>Jake started pacing behind me. The clacking of the keys loud in the room. His hands were clenching and unclenching in rage. Whoever had taken Alexis had better pray they did not place one mark on her because if they did, Jake was going to kill them. No questions asked. No excuses taken.</p>
<p>“I got it!”</p>
<p>Relief flowed through me as I looked at the screen and Jake hurried back to my side.</p>
<p>“Show me!”</p>
<p>I pointed at some grainy camera footage that was up on my screen. It showed an area of town that Jake and I, unfortunately, were all too familiar with. It was an area that the Scorpions frequented.</p>
<p>“Look here.”</p>
<p>Jake looked at the spot where my finger tapped. “Does that look familiar to you?”</p>
<p>Jake stood back rage rolling through him in waves. “Is that what I think it is?”</p>
<p>The image was grainy, but familiar to us both. “Yep, the Scorpions old warehouse.” I moved my finger and pointed to a car that was parked out front. “No one uses that warehouse anymore. The Scorpions abandoned it five years ago. They keep it on the books for back up but they sure as hell would not allow just any cager to use it.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think she is there?” Jake was trying not to get his hopes up. He wanted to go jump on his bike and hall ass to the site, killing every single motherfucker there. But that would not be smart.</p>
<p>He had kept his relationship with the Scorpions neutral all these years for a reason. He did not want to ruin it by acting without cause.</p>
<p>I had been typing the entire time we talked and when I found what I was looking for I looked at Jake with an evil grin. “I pulled up the license plate information from the DMV.  Guess who the car is registered to? One Robert Taylor. Now, do you think it is a coincidence that this person has the same last name as your girl?”</p>
<p>Jake’s eyes grew wide as I continued. “Also, why would his car be parked at this particular warehouse? I would bet my bike your father-in-law has your girl and he has her there.”</p>
<p>Jake ignored the father-in-law dig and raced down the hall. I heard him rummaging around before he returned and grabbed his keys from the counter. He was stuffing his gun into the back of his jeans and I did not have to ask him if he had his knife.</p>
<p>I was immediately behind him as we both raced to our bikes. I was on the phone calling some of my guys to meet us there. We did not know what we would be walking into at the warehouse, and I wanted no surprises.</p>
<p>Our bikes rumbled to life and soon we were flying down the highway towards the warehouse district. Normally, Jake would contact Angel and let him know he would be in his territory. Fuck that.</p>
<p>I know how Jakes thinks. Angel had allowed Alexis’s father to use his warehouse, and if it was being used to house Alexis, he and every single Scorpion would regret it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Jake</em>
</p>
<p>I pushed my bike as fast as I legally could ride. It had been hours since Alexis was taken. That sick fuck could have done anything to her during that time. He had better pray that there was not a mark on her. He had no clue what I was capable of.</p>
<p>I had heard Jerry on the phone talking to his guys. I knew they would meet us there and I smiled in grim satisfaction. Alexis’s father thought he could hurt a woman and not pay the consequences? He thought he could hurt Alexis and not pay for it. He would be dead wrong.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Alexis</em>
</p>
<p>I heard the door open before I saw him standing there. It took me a moment to realize it was a man from my past. A man I had told Jake I needed to confront so I could put my past behind me.</p>
<p>My father.</p>
<p>“Well I see you are awake.” His voice dripped with a smug condensation that made my skin crawl. I had dealt with the pain of losing my father a long time ago. The man who now stood before me was no longer my father. He was a stranger.</p>
<p>I could not hide my disdain as I looked up at him. “What do you want Robert?”</p>
<p>“Robert? Not Dad? I am hurt.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t hurt. I could hear the small amount of glee in his voice. He was enjoying every second of whatever this was, and it made my anger build.</p>
<p>I glanced at the door, wondering if I could escape, but my head was throbbing and despite being older, Robert had kept in good shape. He would catch me quickly.</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you, and I knew you wouldn’t see me if I just showed up at your house or work. So, I had to use drastic measures.”</p>
<p>“There is nothing that you have to say that I want to hear.” I let the venom spill from my lips. I wanted him to know just how much I hated him.</p>
<p>I saw the rage immediately fill his eyes, but there was something else there too. Desperation.</p>
<p>“You always were a little bitch. I told your mother you were a mistake from the beginning. But she loved you. You were worthless as a child. At least I now, I can use you for something worthwhile.”</p>
<p>“I told you I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” The rage made my voice tremble.</p>
<p>He slapped me across the face making my cheek sting. Oh, he would pay for that. My words had made him angry. Maybe his anger would cause him to make a mistake.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a choice. Nobody knows where you are, and I am going get what I want, or else I will just kill you.”</p>
<p>He said those words with a cool non-chalance that made my skin crawl. This man had been my father. He had raised me with my Mom from the time I was born, and we had a good relationship for years. What happened to him? Had my mother’s death affected him that strongly?</p>
<p>I shifted on the small bed and cupped my cheek before lifting my chin and glaring at him. He couldn’t hurt me anymore as an adult. Well he could physically, but mentally I had my walls up.</p>
<p>He started to pace. “Now, as my daughter I feel that you owe me. I have fallen onto some, let’s say, hard times. I need your help. Or rather your money.”</p>
<p>“I should have known this was money related.”</p>
<p>He stopped and waved his hand as if it was no big deal. “You make plenty of money and I know you want to help dear ole dad.”</p>
<p>“What is it? Gambling?”</p>
<p>My father actually seemed a little nervous as his eyes twitched.</p>
<p>“I made some bad investments and had to borrow some money.”</p>
<p>The laugh that escaped from my lips held no humor. “Someone coming to break some arms or legs?”</p>
<p>“Just shut the fuck up. God, if I didn’t need you to withdraw the money I would just end you right now.” Hatred tinged his words.</p>
<p>“I would rather place the money in a pit of fire and watch it burn.” I said the words slowly and deliberately so he would not miss a single one.</p>
<p>It was then I saw it. That thin line between his anger and outright rage. I knew I needed to push him just a little further if I was going to get him to the point where he was no longer thinking. To the point where he would make a mistake.</p>
<p>“Oh, you will definitely help me.” He grabbed my arm with a bruising hold and pulled me to my feet. “You and I are going to make a little trip to the bank in the morning. You are going to withdraw $20,000 from your account. And don’t act like you don’t have it. I have done my homework and checked your bank statements.”</p>
<p>He leaned his face close to mine. “So, get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”</p>
<p>I spat in his face and a crazy smile curved my lips. His rage took over. That is exactly what I wanted.</p>
<p>He lunged for me and I immediately ducked and headed for the door. I knew if I was going to get away, I could not hesitate. However, as I reached the outer room, I only had a second to realize I was in a warehouse before I was grabbed by my hair from behind. He hauled me back and threw me into the wall.</p>
<p>The crack of the drywall resonated rang through my ears as his fist connected my side. Pain coursed through me as I dropped to my knees, but I knew I could not let him get me to the floor. Pushing back the pain, I turned as he swung, his fist, ramming it into my shoulder. I grabbed him around the waist and shoved my body into him. He flew back and as we both hit the ground, I immediately rolled to my right.</p>
<p>Fuck!</p>
<p>Pain radiated through my shoulder as it hit the ground, but I knew I could not stop. I had to ignore the pain. I had to run.</p>
<p>Jumping to my feet I raced across the room. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and my adrenaline kicked in with a tinge of survival. I raced toward a nearby door, praying that it led outside. Pulling it open, I felt my father’s hand grab my arm and I brought my other arm back, elbowing him in the nose.</p>
<p>His cry of pain caused a brief feeling of satisfaction to course through me as I leaped out the door and right into a brick wall. Or what I thought was a brick wall. I felt arms of steel band around me and I fought like hell.</p>
<p>“Alexis stop! It’s me!”</p>
<p>Jake.</p>
<p>I grabbed onto him tightly and sobs soon wracked my body.</p>
<p>He held me tight and I felt someone rush by us as he pulled back and looked me over. His eyes settled on every single cut, bruise and red spot before he took my face into his hands.</p>
<p>“Baby, thank god I found you. Did that fucker hurt you?”</p>
<p>I heard some struggling behind me and then looked over Jake’s shoulder to see Bear standing there looking at me with tenderness and anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Not badly. He…he hit me, but I was able to get away.”</p>
<p>I heard Jake curse underneath his breath and then his eyes shifted over my shoulder. The look that took him over him took my breath away. In the time I had known him I had never seen Jake look as angry as he was at that very moment. I had never seen that glimmer of Blade.</p>
<p>“Bear, stay here with Alexis. I am going to deal with her father.”</p>
<p>Bear stepped forward and Jake moved to walk around me, but I grabbed him even tighter. “No Jake, please don’t.”</p>
<p>His eyes turned me to me and there was a vacancy there. I could still see my Jake, but he was barely hanging on.</p>
<p>“Stay here Alexis.”</p>
<p>He kissed me hard and then walked past me and into the warehouse. I heard the door slam behind me and then Bear had his arm around my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Jake has to do this Alexis.” His deep voice was soothing.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s just that man is not worth it.”</p>
<p>Bear looked at me with a solemn but gentle expression. “I know. But you are.”</p>
<p>I could hear some shuffling inside and then some screams and covering my ears I buried my face into Bear’s chest. It was in that moment that I knew that it had been Blade who had walked through that door to deal with my father. Not Jake.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Jake</em>
</p>
<p>I looked at the guy before me and for the first time in my life I wanted to kill someone. I had been forced to take a few lives in my lifetime, but they were always out of self-defense. Not something I wanted to do. But seeing the red marks on Alexis’s skin and knowing this piece of shit had hit her, I wanted to kill him.</p>
<p>Jerry and Traeger held his arms and I smiled a cold smile as I saw his nose bleeding. I knew that was from when he had grabbed Alexis. She had hit him hard with her elbow and I heard the crack. It was broken.</p>
<p>Removing my knife from its sheath at my waist, I walked up to this man who had tried to take Alexis away from me. Pulling back, I punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over with a rush of air leaving his lungs and I wasted no time. I swung up catching that same nose and his scream of pain made my smile widen even more.</p>
<p>Placing all my strength into each punch I worked Robert over until he could no longer stand. Jerry let the piece of shit fall to the floor and I crouched down beside him. The fire of rage in my eyes caused his whimpers of pain to pause as he looked up at me.</p>
<p>“So, Robert, did Angel know you were bringing Alexis here?”</p>
<p>He just glared at me, but that was ok, I had plenty of time. I showed him my knife and asked him again.</p>
<p>“Did. Angel. Know. You. Were. Bringing. Alexis. Here?” He finally spit on the floor at my feet and then he sneered.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to answer any of your fucking questions.”</p>
<p>I gave him a grim smile before I took my knife and sliced his ear. He screamed in pain and I wiped my knife on his shirt as he answered nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, he knew. His fucking crew knew. I told him I needed a place to bring her where we would not be disturbed and he told me I could bring her here.”</p>
<p>“Why did you kidnap her?”</p>
<p>“For money, what else. She is my daughter. She owes me.”</p>
<p>I laughed coldly and it caused his pupils to dialate. His fear was escalating.</p>
<p>“I guess your gambling debts became too much for you.” Jerry spoke coldly from behind. He knew everything about Robert from research I had asked him to do when her father first stepped back into her life.</p>
<p>“Alexis doesn’t owe you shit.”</p>
<p>“I fed and clothed that girl after her mother died.” His desperation made me sneer.</p>
<p>“You used her as a fucking punching bag.” He didn’t respond to that. “It seems Robert that you should have done a little more research. If you had, you would have realized that Alexis is my woman. No one, and I mean no one messes with my woman.”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” He was breathing heavy as the blood from his nose ran down his chest.</p>
<p>“My name is Blade.”</p>
<p>I knew without a doubt that he would know that name. The fact that he was involved with Angel and the Scorpions told me that he was involved in the biker world. And as much as I hated the reputation, everyone knew Blade. The scars I could inflict were well known among the brotherhood and I let a cold smile curve my lips again as I saw his eyes widen with recognition.</p>
<p>“Now, you and I are going to spend a little more time together before I leave because I have a few more questions.”</p>
<p>The next hour only screams of pain could be heard in the room. I would ask a question, he would refuse to answer and then I would go to work. By the time we were done, he was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, my questions had been answered and I knew he would never come near Alexis again.</p>
<p>EVER.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. For those who have stuck with me; Thank you!!!!! I do plan on finishing this story.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this quick update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Alexis</em>
</p><p>My father.</p><p>My goddam fucking father had kidnapped me. I knew something had changed in him when my mother died. The beatings had shown me that. But a tiny, small part of me had hoped that the father I knew was in there somewhere. That hope had died when I had looked up into his face in that warehouse.</p><p>Glancing over at the dining room, I see Jake and Jerry with their heads together. I know they are planning something, but neither one will tell me what that is. Jake’s knuckles are slightly red from the beating he gave my father. He glances up and his eyes flicker with softness before he turns them back to Jerry.</p><p>Pulling the blanket, I have closer around me, I wander over to the table and as soon as I do, all talking stops. I see Jerry’s kind blue eyes watching me as Jake pulls me down onto his lap.</p><p>“How you are doing babe?”</p><p>His gentle hands soothe me as he rubs my back. Looking down at him I snuggle closer, but my look is pure suspicion. “What are you two plotting in here?”</p><p>Jerry grins and at that moment, I can see why my assistant would be attracted to him. He is almost as hot as Jake. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over babe.”</p><p>Jake gives me a kiss on the lips, but I pull back immediately. He should know by now that I am not a woman who likes to be placated.</p><p>“Jake don’t patronize me, please. You two are up to something and if this relationship between us is going to continue, then you need to tell me what it is. I need honesty in this relationship Jake. I know from my father that lies get you nowhere.”</p><p>That gets his attention. He looks over at Jerry who shrugs at him. Jake sighs and tightens his arms around my waist. “We are discussing the retaliation against the Scorpions.”</p><p>My heart starts to pound as I look down at him in disbelief. “What?”</p><p>He tries to pull me closer, but I jump up from his lap, the blanket I have wrapped around me gripped tightly in my fists.</p><p>“Angel and his crew knew that your father was going to kidnap you and take you there. They allowed him to use their property. I can’t just let that go Alexis.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>I can see the anger ratcheting up in Jakes eyes.</p><p>“Because Angel knew that your father was going to kidnap you and he not only allowed it, he gave him a place to take you.”</p><p>“So what? So that means that you and Jerry are going to go on a suicide mission against the Scorpions? How is that going to solve anything?”</p><p>“Alexis….”</p><p>“No Jake! I lost my father twice in one lifetime. I can’t lose you too. I can’t.” My body is shaking as Jake stands to his feet. I have to stop myself from taking a step back. His height can be intimidating, but a small part of me feels a thrill of excitement. He always has that affect on me, whether we are fighting or loving.</p><p>“He disrespected me Alexis. I know you don’t understand biker code, but I cannot just let that go.” Jake’s voice is hard and when I flinch he sighs and then places his hands on my arms. I know he is trying to soothe me but the thought of him going against Angel and his men has me slightly terrified. I can’t lose Jake.</p><p>“Jake I am asking you not to go. Don’t do this please.”</p><p>I see Jerry stand and step respectfully away, giving us some privacy.</p><p>“Alexis, look at me.” Jakes hands move to gently cup my face and he tilts my head up to look at him. I see the love he has for me there as well as determination. I know in that moment that I am not going to be able to talk him out of this. “Babe, I vowed that nothing and no one was going to hurt you. Not under my watch. Angel knows me. He knows my code and he knew the moment he agreed to let your father use that warehouse that I would be coming for him.”</p><p>My hands grip his forearms as I lean closer. “Then this could be a set up Jake. What if Angel is trying to lure you to him?”</p><p>I see a smile cross Jake’s lips, but it is not one of amusement. His smile is cold and stiff. “Then I need to go deal with him. My gut has been telling me that the Scorpions are somehow involved with whoever has been trying to kill you. I need to go and end this once and for all so that you will be safe.”</p><p>He leans his forehead against mine and I close my eyes inhaling his scent. It sends goosebumps down my skin and makes the butterflies in my stomach take flight. My mouth seeks his as I wrap my arms around his neck, cocooning us in the blanket. Our kiss turns hot and desperate, but he soon pulls back. The desire I see in his eyes makes my core pulse.</p><p>“I love you Alexis. I have loved you from the moment we met. You are everything to me. I am asking you to please trust me on this. Ok?”</p><p>I can only nod, because if I try to speak right now, I will beg him not to go. I can’t do that. I can see that now. Jake is a strong man with a lot of pride. I need to trust him.</p><p>Jake is Jake.</p><p>The parts of him that drive me crazy are pieces of the man that I love with all my heart.</p><p>Gripping the blanket tighter around me I give him one last kiss before I turn and head to the bedroom. I don’t know if sleep will find me tonight but suddenly, I am bone tired. The physical and mental exhaustion overtake me.</p><p>Leaving the door ajar, I crawl onto our bed and settle the blanket around me. Soon I am lost to darkness and I am fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jake</em>
</p><p>I have to grit my teeth as I watch Alexis walk away. I know she is worried about me, but she doesn’t need to be. Angel may have more men on his side, but we have Jerry’s men <em>and </em>me. I know the weakness of every single one of the Scorpions as well as that clubhouse. My plan is not to kill but to send a very loud message.</p><p>
  <em>You don’t fuck with my girl.</em>
</p><p>Jerry has seated himself quietly back at the table and I have to grin because for such a large man, it always amazes me how quiet he can move. He is typing away at his computer.</p><p>“I can get what we need by tomorrow.” His voice pulls me back to reality and away from Alexis.</p><p>“Will your men be ready to move that quickly?”</p><p>Jerry laughs as he closes his computer. “My guys are always ready.”</p><p>His eyes watch me for a moment, and I can tell he has more that he wants to say. “Spit it out Jerry.”</p><p>“Alexis is not use to our world man. She just found out her old man was an even bigger piece of shit than she thought and any hope she had of him becoming her father again is gone. Now she is worried that she is going to lose you….”</p><p>My patience is running short. “Get to the point.”</p><p>“My fucking point is that you need to tread carefully. Don’t go losing the one good thing that has happened to you because of vengeance.” He stands and picks up his computer. Walking over to me he places his hand on my shoulder. “We will get Angel. You can count on that my brother. But for now, just go and focus on your woman. Let her know that you love her and talk to her. Help her to understand where you are coming from.”</p><p>He pats my shoulder and then makes his way out of the house. I hear the alarm click into place and that settles my nerves. I need to go be with Alexis.</p><p>Turning out the lights I make my way to the bedroom. She has left the door ajar and I slip quietly into the room. The curves of her body beneath the blanket are feminine and soft and I strip off all my clothes before crawling in behind her and pulling her to me. I hear a soft sniffle as she turns and snuggles into my arms and at that moment, my heart constricts. She has been crying in her sleep. I hold her tight and kiss her softly on the forehead as I try not to think of tomorrow. I have her in my arms tonight and for tonight, everything is right in the world.</p><p>***</p><p>Morning comes too swiftly. The light shining in through the curtains is bright and for a moment I can pretend that I my life is normal. I look over and see Alexis, her beautiful face, and the light shining in her hair. I am happy.</p><p>However, the happiness does not last long because reality hits. Today I have to confront the Scorpions. They messed with my woman, my family. I kiss her cheek softly before climbing out of bed. As the hot water cascades over me in the shower, I plan how things will go today. Jerry was going to meet with some of his men this morning and I don’t want to be late.</p><p>I am hoping that Alexis will rest today. As I place a note for her on my pillow and give her one last lingering look, I smile. She looks so innocent. You wouldn’t know my girl is feisty by the way she is looking right now. She is strong. Her father betrayed her in the worst way, and he paid for that. Now hopefully she can move on and forget about him and what he did to her.</p><p>Closing the bedroom door, I start the coffee pot and drink a cup before grabbing my keys and walking to the front door. She is not going to be happy that I left without waking her but maybe the coffee will help ease that.</p><p>Grabbing my motorcycle helmet and jacket, I walk to my bike and a sense of calm washes over me. On my bike I am at ease. I love the open ride and the rumble of a well-tuned motorcycle. It is the best feeling in the world, next to being inside Alexis.</p><p>As I pull up to Jerry’s, I see 5 other bikes outside. Good, his men are here.</p><p>Jerry has left the door unlocked and I walk in to find the men huddled around Jerry’s dining room table. I huff a laugh because Jerry is the biggest, bulkiest, meanest looking dude around. But his house is spotless and surprisingly domestic.</p><p>Jerry looks up with a grin. The other men are sitting around in chairs or standing behind Jerry. In all there are going to be seven of us walking into god knows what. It doesn’t matter. I have what I need to take the Scorpions down one man at a time.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t sleeping beauty. It’s about time you got here.” Jerry speaks as he continues to type on his computer.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” My response is said with a grin on my face. Every man here has their adrenaline flowing and I can tell from their casual poses, that they are ready for this.</p><p>“You get into the system?” I had informed Jerry of a computer system that the Scorpions used for their financial services. They were going to have a rude awakening in about one hour. I know from my time with them that they keep over half a million dollars in a specific account. That account was about to become mine.</p><p>Jerry wiggles his fingers before he continues typing. “You better believe I did. It is truly sad that people don’t take their passwords more seriously. This is almost more fun than shooting my gun.” Jerry pauses and grins. “Almost.”</p><p>I walk to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Something else about Jerry. He might have alcohol here and there when at my house or out. But in all the years I had known him I have never seen one beer in his fridge. Go figure.</p><p>Bear looks up from where he is sitting  to the left of Jerry with his chair tipped back on two legs. “What’s the plan boss?”</p><p>Taking the empty seat across from Jerry, I motion for all the men to pay attention.</p><p>“Jerry is hacking into the financial files for the Scorpions. In about one hour those guys are going to realize that their money is gone, and they are going to come gunning for whomever has taken it. They have someone on the inside almost as good as Jerry on the computer so they will figure it out pretty quickly.”</p><p>I hear a grunt from Jerry, and I grin at him. “I said, <em>almost</em>.”</p><p>Jerry continues his typing as I look at my men. “The trail is going to lead right to me, and I will be waiting. Now, I know you guys have all agreed to be in on this thing, and I am not going to lie. The Scorpions have never handled a situation without getting blood on their hands so if you want to step aside, now would be the time.”</p><p>I hear shuffling from all the men and then Walker, a quiet 6-foot 5 ex-military officer, with black hair, blue eyes and a beard steps up. He is intimidating just to look at wearing jeans, combat boots, a black t-shirt and blue jean vest. I had known him for a couple of years, and we had become fast friends.</p><p>“We are not going anywhere Jake. We all talked before you arrived. We have your back man come hell or damnation.”</p><p>I give them each a respectful nod of acceptance. I appreciate their help, but I do not want any of them to get hurt. I pray that this is not going to be as bloody as I can imagine it to get.</p><p>I just hope my prayers will be answered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>